The Vent Journal
by emptypagestofill
Summary: Since our high school has taken our phones away, it's time to get medieval. Girls, get out your pens and meet the Vent Journal. SakuraxSasuke InoxShikamaru TentenxNeji HinataxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Entry #001**: _We need to protest!_

Welcome, ladies! From henceforth, this journal will be our new weapon against the war that is our senior year of high school since our tyrannical school board has decided to take away our cell phones. Within this journal you will be able to write all your humiliating experiences, memories, rants, journals, whatever floats your boat. This way, even though we're not in class together (ie: the three of you in all your AP classes and me in my regular Regents class), we can still stay inside the bubble of our friendship. But first things first, we need to come up with codenames. We cannot risk a Harriet-the-Spy-esque mishap so I expect to see all of your names by the end of fourth period!

-Your Only Sunshine-

* * *

Gym Field A, Obstacle Course 9:52 A.M.

"You're joking."

In front of the class of fifteen seniors was an elaborately laid out obstacle course that had certainly not been there the year before. But unlike a regular obstacle course, it was as if a military training ground had been placed right on the very field that used to be home to the many wild animals in Konoha. There was a six foot wall in the middle of the grounds, tightly twisted ropes hanging from a a beam that stretched across from one pole to another, a barbed wire field that was raised about a foot off the ground, a triangular ladder with huge gaps in between steps, and tires laid out side by side.

"Are you recruiting soldiers or do you just want to make our lives miserable?" Ino asked out loud.

Gai shook his head and smiled. "This is your basic training course that will help you build strength, endurance and agility. Tsunade had it built after some of you scalawags decided to get into a fight and break into other peoples' property. She was the one who said if you wanted to fight so badly, you can train for it right here."

Simultaneously, all the girls glared at the male members of the class. That fight had occurred right before school started, and almost got half the upcoming senior class expelled or arrested. No one except the ones involved knew what happened, but everyone refused to talk about it. Tsunade threatened them with everything possible in her power, but no one spoke up. It came to the point where Tsunade had to ask Sakura to spy on the delinquents, but even that turned out bust.

"Today, I just want to introduce you to some of the equipment out here." Gai began walking over to the wall, and everyone grudgingly followed. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata moved to the back of the crowd, knowing Gai wouldn't notice much after he started talking about the equipment.

"First our cell phones, now this." Ino kicked one of the tires on the side. "Ow! That hurt like a mother-"

"Seriously, this has got to be the worst senioIr year ever. When do you think they'll give our phones back?" Tenten asked.

"Never." Sakura adjusted the ripped sleeves in her shirt. Everyone in the school was assigned the same gym uniform of tan and green, but there was only so much girls could do in heavy shirts and baggy shorts. Ino had redesigned their uniforms for the four girls, each fitting her own style. While cutting everyone's shorts into short shorts, she spent days on their shirts. Ino's resembled an uneven crop top, and came dangerously close to violating the school code. Sakura's resembled an off the shoulder top, and Hinata's had a v-neck cut and slits in the sleeves. Tenten's shirt was the only one that looked relatively the same as the original - only the sleeves were cut so they came to her biceps, not her elbows. It was after designing these shirts that Ino declared her intention to go into fashion instead of horticulture like her parents.

Hinata looked around at the training course uneasily. "Do you think they'll really make us do this?"

"If they can take our phones away, I'm pretty sure they can force us to be enlisted under Gai's army." Ino scowled. "That reminds me, you guys need to think of codenames."

"For what? In case we actually go to war?" Tenten sounded amused.

Ino stomped her foot. "No, for the Vent Journal!"

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes!"

"Ow!" Someone had moved back so suddenly, they bumped into Sakura without any warning. Instantly Sakura fell, and her foot caught Naruto's leg while she reached for Ino's arm. Through an odd chain of events, almost everyone in the class was on the floor within ten seconds. When Gai finally tore himself away from the wall, he only saw fifteen seniors struggling to get up from the dirty floor.

"We haven't even done anything, and you're already tired?" Gai was highly disapproving. "Next week is when we start the ropes, so I suggest you start exercising now."

Ino snorted. "If a thirty percent sale on shoes can't get me running, I doubt a man in green tights will."

"Maybe if he came at us." Sakura laughed.

"Okay, maybe then." Ino agreed, snickering.

"Oh, and I see the two lovely ladies in the back are excited to start! Then you two can be the first ones to go on the ropes next week." Gai beamed.

Sakura held her hands up. "Oh, I'm so sorry but I can't risk any injuries. See, I signed an agreement at the hospital saying I would stay away from any activity that might cause me bodily harm."

"And I get allergic reactions to rope." Ino added. "But I'm pretty sure Naruto said he wanted to go on the ropes first."

"Oh really?" Gai turned his smile at Naruto, who recoiled.

"What? When the hell did I say that?"

Sakura jabbed him with her foot. "Two seconds ago, when you shoved into me."

"No, I'm pretty sure he said it months ago after he got into that fight with Oto." Tenten said sweetly. "You can use that energy to pull yourself up."

"Yes, I'm sure your vigorous energy will be most helpful to you when you're climbing the ropes. Alright, then who else would like to go?"

Naruto raised Sasuke's hand for him. "Sasuke wants to."

"The hell, dobe?" Sasuke snatched his hand away.

"Sasuke really wants to, but he's shy. Right, Sakura?" Naruto turned to Sakura for help.

Sakura froze, her green eyes widening with surprise. "Um, I guess so?"

"Of course he does." Naruto encouraged, sounding a little confused by Sakura's lack of conviction.

"So it's settled. Naruto and Sasuke will start off all the new exercises for the training grounds." Kiba announced gleefully as Gai gave the two a thumbs up.

By the end of the period, Kiba had bruises lining up and down his arm.

* * *

**Black Ivy - **Hinata

**Cotton Candy - **Sakura

**Sunshine - **Ino

**Carrot Top - **Tenten

**Entry #002: **_What the heck is with your names?_

First of all, you guys are the most uncreative people to have ever walked this earth. Ivy, okay well, this is different from your normal image so you're good. C.C, do you want everyone to know who you are? Making a codename after your hair is NOT cute. It's flat out asking for social suicide if anyone happens to find this journal. And Carrot Top, what the hell is up with your name? First of all, you're a freaking brunette. Second, your hair looks nothing like carrots. More like meatballs.

Well, whatever. It's better than naming it after animals or having matching codenames. Anyways, do you guys have any tampons?

-Sunny-

* * *

Philosophy 11:14 A.M.

"Remember when we thought Philosophy was a legitimate class?"

Everyone was talking when the late bell rang, mostly about the cell phone detecting device that was waved in front of every student's body everytime they came into the school. Apparently twelve phones had been confiscated that very morning, even when concealed in the most intimate places. Kiba was describing to the class how it took him five minutes in the morning to conceal his phone in the exact inner pocket of his boxers, much to Sakura's disgust. Tenten, however, was highly interested in the result.

"They got me." Kiba said sadly. "I actually had to stick my hand in my boxers and give it to the guy."

"Way too much information. That poor man." Sakura made a face and scooted her seat away from Sakura. Kiba grinned and edged closer to Sakura.

"Did I mention I forgot to wash my hands?"

"You're sick." Sakura shooed him away. "Remind me never to touch you again."

Asuma rapped his hand on the board, calling for everyone's attention. "Quiet down so I can at least hear whose voices are present or not present."

At this, everyone settled down and opened their books to a new page. Ino's seat was empty, and Sakura reached into the pocket of her bag, only to be reminded that her phone was taken away. Tenten sighed, loud enough for Sakura to turn around. "What is it?"

"I think Neji's still mad at me."

"What's he mad about this time?" Sakura asked sympathetically.

Tenten fiddled with her pen. "I told him I didn't want to be introduced formally to his uncle."

"And?"

"And nothing. He just asked why, and I said that I felt like he wouldn't approve of me and I wanted to do something that would be worthwhile in his eyes before meeting him."

Sakura clapped her hands. "What's wrong with that?"

"He thinks I have attachment issues." Tenten rolled her eyes. "He thinks I'm trying to make an excuse to get out of meeting the family."

"I mean, you already know one member of the family." Sakura pointed out. "And there's Hanabi, but I don't think she really counts as a part of the family that really has a say in affairs."

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go meet Hinata's dad." Tenten doodled at the corner of her page. "But why am I always the one giving in? There's no reason I should have to do whatever he says. This isn't the eighteenth century."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something when Asuma spoke to the class at large.

"Has anyone seen Ino?" Asuma called. "If not, then I'm starting class. Today's conversation is about-"

"Fuck my life." Ino announced as she entered Philosophy. Everyone looked up. "I just got a week's worth of detention for mouthing off to Tsunade about this whole cell phone ban. Then I asked her for a tampon that she pretty much threw it at me. Of course, when I went to the bathroom to stick it in, the freaking string fell off and –"

"Ino, why don't you go take a seat?" Asuma hinted. Ino held up a finger for him to wait.

"So I'm like 'oh crap, what do I do?' And then I hear-"

"Ino?" Asuma cleared his throat. "I don't think we need to hear about what goes on in the bathroom."

Ino glared at Asuma. "Are you restricting my freedom of speech? I just had a damn conversation about Tsunade about my rights and I will go there again if I have to-"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Please take a seat." Asuma resigned. Ino huffed and made her way to the back of the classroom next to Sakura and Tenten. Sakura raised her eyebrow and took out the pink marble notebook Ino had nicknamed the "Vent Journal". When Asuma wasn't looking, Sakura threw it to Ino.

Ino sighed dramatically and began scribbling away once she opened the book. When Ino looked up to see the time, she saw Asuma staring at her. Ino ripped out the page she was writing on, crumpled it up and scowled.

"Alright, we're going to be discussing one of the really big questions of life that is being argued to this day. Does anyone have a clue as to what it is?"

Ino raised her hand. "Why is life a bitch?"

"Why don't women still have the same rights as men?" Tenten called out.

Sakura slapped the table. "Should cocaine be legalized?"

"Why isn't certain types of porn legal?" Someone from the side of the classroom asked. Everyone turned to Sai, who stared back at the class.

"I didn't ask that." He said calmly.

Asuma clapped his hands. "Those are all, somewhat relevant questions…depending on the topic. But the big question today is does the present really exist?"

He wrote it on the board, and turned to the class. "Think about it. In the past, this would be the future. In the future, this would be the past. So do we really exist in the moment, or is this time playing with us?"

No one answered. Suddenly, Sakura raised her hand excitedly. Asuma grinned. "Yes, Sakura?"

"So technically, you're saying this could be the past right now?"

Asuma nodded.

"So everything that's happening now, is in the past?"

"Well what you just said is now part of the past."

"So right now, we're living in the future?"

"Get to the point!" Ino griped. "I hate being in a cul-de-sac."

Sakura smiled triumphantly. "So the cell phone ban is technically in the past, and since Tsunade promised us that we would get them back in the future, that's right now. So the cell phone ban is null!"

The entire class went quiet, before breaking out into conversations. Sakura winked at Ino and Tenten, who in turn began drumming their desks. Asuma opened his mouth, trying to sound out words that weren't coming out of his mouth. Then he clamped it shut and closed his eyes tightly.

"Alright kids, we need to get a few things straight. This is Philosophy class, where we discuss deep and meaningful questions. We don't use Asuma-sensei's lesson plan for the day to try and find a loophole in the cell phone ban. "

Tenten raised her hand. "But we are answering your question. Sakura just gave a basic example of how there is a chance that the present doesn't exist."

"Then give me more examples on how it may or may not exist."

Tenten stared straight at Asuma. "But you just told us we found a loophole in the cell phone ban. You can't expect us to not think about that and just focus on your lesson."

"Actually, I do. All of you, this cell phone ban has only been going on for three days. If you keep this up, all of you will end up failing every single one of your classes."

Kiba called out, "But that'll just prove a point. Without our phones, we're hopeless."

"Our entire graduating class will have to be held back because Tsunade is a totalitarian." Sai remarked.

Asuma let out a groan of frustration and slumped in his seat. His head was in between his arms on his desk.

A few seconds passed before Kiba asked, "So can we go steal our phones back now?"

Asuma waved them away.

* * *

**_Entry #003:_**_ Shut up, Sunny._

At least my name doesn't sound like a prostitute. And you're the one who freaking gave us five seconds to come up with these names. I don't understand why we can't just pass notes like the good old days. I mean, yeah, this journal is a lot less noticeable (especially since you wrote CONFIDENTIAL on the cover, good job. that's definitely not hinting something). But really, a pink notebook? Did you think of me when you bought it? And, Tsunade pretty much hates me I hope you know. She's gonna kill me when I go to the hospital today. I knew I shouldn't have gone with our entire Philosophy class.

This is for you, Hinata, since you missed out on the action.

_Tsunade: _What are you brats doing in here?

_(Entire class basically pushes innocent C.C to the front)_

_C.C.: _Okay, well we were discussing with Asuma sensei and decided that this cell phone ban is completely null.

_Tsunade:_ What?

_(I literally expected flames to shoot out from her eyes.)_

_C.C: _Let me explain. Let's say the present doesn't exist – because in the past, the present would be the future. And in the future, the present would be past. So the present cell phone ban is in the past, and since you have promised us our phones in the future, that is right now. So we peacefully ask for our phones back.

_Tsunade:_ Okay, now let me explain something. If you brats don't get out of my office in ten seconds, all of you will be receive detention for the entire week.

_Sunny:_ Fight the power!

_(You stupid idiot._)

_Class:_ Fight the power!

_Tsunade:_ Shizune, get Kakashi and Asuma to get these brats out of here.

_Sunny: _Not until we get our phones back!

_CarrotTop:_ Everyone, form a human chain!

_(Class proceeds to link arms, with yours truly unwillingly part of this protest._ _Tsunade is furious and is brandishing her chair. Kakashi and Asuma enter)_

_Kakashi: _Are these your students?

_Asuma:_ Unfortunately.

_(Class links arms tighter._ _Sunny proceeds to suffocate CarrotTop and C.C.)_

_Kakashi: _I think we're going to need Gai for this.

_(Class remains firm and linked._ _Of course, there are only like fifteen of us.)_

_(Gai enters.)_

_Gai: _Oh dear! A group of youthful rebels. Do not worry, Tsunade. I'll straighten them out on the training course.

_(Gai starts getting closer to the crowd to take note of faces._ _Class screams and moves out as one linked human chain)_

_(End of Act I)_

So there you go. Everything you basically missed out on. By the way guys, does anyone know what room detention is in?

-C.C-

* * *

Cafeteria 2 12:34 P.M.

"Oh gross, it's Taco Tuesday."

There weren't a lot of people in the cafeteria, a normal occurrence on Tuesdays where the food was beyond the regular grossness of a school lunch. The good news was that since there weren't a lot of people buying lunch, there were more dessert options open that would have been gone on any other day. And since Ino had her car, they could eat desserts first and go out for lunch.

"I don't see Ino." Hinata looked all around the cafeteria. "Maybe she's already in her car?"

"Or in the bathroom, primping herself." Sakura looked at the dessert counter. "Should we get jello, ice cream, fruit salad or funnel cake?"

"Sakura!" A loud voice called from across the cafeteria. Sakura and Hinata turned around to see an upset Naruto making his way over to them.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Didn't you see the English assignment group sheet?"

Sakura stared at him blankly. "No. Why?"

"We're not in the same group!"

Sakura tilted her head. "And that's bad news for me because…"

"Sakura!" Naruto whined. Sakura laughed.

"Who are you with?"

"Kiba and Sai."

Sakura stopped laughing. "Who am I with?"

Naruto pouted. "Sasuke and Shino."

Hinata gasped a little, and Naruto stared at her curiously. Hinata blushed furiously under Naruto's gaze. Sakura elbowed Hinata.

"Thanks for telling me, Naruto. Hinata, I'm going to look for Ino." Sakura left the line, and Hinata and Naruto were standing side by side.

"Hinata," Naruto said seriously, "Is there something Sakura's hiding from me?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Well lately whenever I ask her to hang out with me and Sasuke, she always turns me down. And I know she's doesn't volunteer at the hospital that much." Naruto's pure blue eyes stared into Hinata's startled lavender ones.

Panicking, Hinata pointed at the tacos the lunch ladies were serving. "Oh! That looks good!"

Naruto peered at the tacos and made a face. "Ugh. That reminds me, I'm going out to eat ramen. Have fun eating your tacos, Hinata!" He left the line with no recollection of what he asked her. As soon as Naruto went out the door, Hinata followed suit and headed for the courtyard.

Ino and Sakura were already sitting at one of the tables. Hinata sat down with a relieved sigh. "Sakura, if you put me through that again I'm going to cut your hair off and use it for experimenting new shampoo."

Sakura apologized. "Did he ask you anything?"

Hinata nodded. "He asked if you were hiding anything from him."

"And?" Ino asked impatiently.

"I got rid of him. But he knows you've been lying to him." Hinata informed Sakura. Sakura winced, and slumped onto the table.

"What do I do? I can't tell him what happened, or else he's going to be freaking pissed."

Ino stared at her best friend sympathetically. "You never know. Naruto might rise to the occasion."

"Or massacre Sasuke." Sakura shook her head frantically. "I'm so screwed."

"Well, it wasn't your fault." Hinata said consolingly. "You and Sasuke were both drunk."

"Oh, that's going to fly by Naruto well. 'Yeah, so Sasuke and I kind of got drunk at Kiba's party in the summer and had sex in his sister's room.' That's going to make Naruto feel so much better."

"Oh, God it was in his sister's room?" Ino's jaw dropped open. "I thought it was on the couch!"

"Ino! That's not the point!" Sakura yelled. "How do I work on a group project with him and Shino?"

"Do it online." Ino advised.

"Or split it up so you don't ever have to see each other until the actual day it's due." Hinata suggested.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right. It's not that big of a deal. I'll try to set up a schedule between the three of us."

"Good, because right now I need some help. I was gonna tell you this in Philosophy before Asuma saw me." Ino looked around to see that no one was looking. "Shikamaru broke up with Temari last night."

"What?" Sakura and Hinata gasped.

Ino took a steady breath. "And of course, I acted like a total idiot and told him he should apologize to her."

"What did she do?"

"That whore slept with some other guy because she thought Shikamaru was ignoring her." Ino's pretty blue eyes turned stony. "And he told me he wanted to rip the guy's throat out, but told Temari that he was okay with it. Temari got even more upset that he was okay with it, and they broke up."

Sakura was disgusted. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him he should tell her how he really feels. Sakura, tell me I'm an idiot and that I need to move on." Ino said mechanically. "I should have just sabotaged their relationship."

Sakura bit her lip. "Ino, there are more than enough guys in this school who would love to go out with you. It's not like Shikamaru has to be the one."

Ino smiled sadly. "But I can't imagine myself with anyone but Shikamaru."

"Mind if I join you ladies?" Hinata, Sakura and Ino shrieked when someone else joined their table. Tenten, who had sat down next to Ino plugged her ears. "God, you guys act like I'm some serial rapist."

Sakura threw her pencil case at at Tenten. "We need to put some sort of cowbell on you or something."

Tenten stuck out her tongue. "So what's all this secrecy for?"

"Shikamaru and Temari broke up, and I pretty much helped Shikamaru think of ways to get Temari back."

Tenten looked at Ino reproachfully. "When was this?"

"Last night."

Tenten sighed. "I don't know which one of us is more pathetic. We've got a girl who had drunk sex with her ex-crush, a girl whose crush doesn't even notice her, a girl whose crush is running back to some other girl and a girl who doesn't even know her relationship status anymore. Sakura, give me the Vent Journal."

Startled, Sakura handed over the notebook. Tenten began writing furiously, and the other three girls gathered around to see what she was writing. When Tenten finished, she slammed down her pen.

"If you guys have anything to vent right now, you guys are set."

* * *

**Entry #004: **_We're a really messed up group._

Ivy's crush = Mr. Oblivious (Mr. O)

C.C.'s ex-crush = The Unavoidable

CarrotTop's guy = Devil in Disguise

Sunny's crush = Running Back

_C.C – Who do you think you are, pretending you're so much better than me and then sleeping with me? Screw you, bitch. Oops, I mean the Unavoidable._

**CarrotTop: I'm not your freaking ball and chain. Go mess with some other girl who has the time because I'm sick of wasting mine with you.**

_**Ivy: You're not even worth venting about, Mr. O**_

Sunny: RB, just gtfo my life.

* * *

Sakura's Room 9:46 P.M.

**To:** SasukeUchiha's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**Subject:** Group Project

Hey guys! So I was thinking in order to be efficient, we can divide the times up on when we work on it. I was thinking it could be like that website that Kakashi showed us, where one person adds a word to a story and the people after also have to add a word and with enough words it could make a whole story. Tell me what you guys think!

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SasukeUchiha's Email

**Subject:** Re: Group Project

That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard.

* * *

**To:** SasukeUchiha's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Group Project

Excuse me? I'd like to see you come up with a better idea.

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SasukeUchiha's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Group Project

I do have a better idea - why not work on the project in class when Kakashi gives us time to?

* * *

**To:** SasukeUchiha's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Group Project

Obviously we were planning on that. I meant outside of class.

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SasukeUchiha's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Group Project

Then why didn't you just say so? And why would we need to work outside of class?

* * *

**To:** SasukeUchiha's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Group Project

I didn't say so because I assumed it was obvious. And you obviously don't remember any of your assignments from Kakashi last year. There is no such thing as finishing everything in class when it comes to Kakashi's class.

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email, ShinoAburame's E-mail

**From:** SasukeUchiha's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Group Project

Obviously you've never done one of Kakashi's assignment with me. I've finished all of his assignments in class. But maybe it's just you.

* * *

**To:** SasukeUchiha's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:

Oh yeah?

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email, Sasuke Uchiha's Email

**From:** ShinoAburame's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Group Project

This is stupid. We'll talk tomorrow - and I have an idea about the project. If you guys can just hold in your sexual tension until tomorrow, that would be great.

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SasukeUchiha's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Group Project

Fine.

* * *

**To:** SasukeUchiha's Email, ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Group Project

FINE. And it's not sexual tension.

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**From:** ShinoAburame's Email

**Subject:** Sexual tension

Maybe not for you.

* * *

**To:** ShinoAburame's Email

**From:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**Subject:** Re: Sexual tension

What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

**To:** SakuraHaruno's Email

**From:** ShinoAburame's Email

**Subject:** Re: Re: Sexual tension

Nothing.

* * *

**Entry #005: **_Do you get the feeling that I'm missing something?_

So I was talking with Shino and he made it seem like he knew about what happened last August. Does anyone remember seeing him at the party last year? I'm kind of creeped out because I'm almost positive there was no one around when the Unavoidable and I - you know. Is it possible he heard us talking or he was actually there? I'm getting more creeped out the more I think about it. I need to go take a cold shower.

-C.C-

* * *

I don't own Naruto!

****~R**&**R~****

-emptypages-


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry #006: **_Eeeeeeeek!_

Can you believe it? Akatsuki is coming to Konoha! And don't give me that look, CarrotTop. You already know I worship you for introducing me to Akatsuki. Well actually, RB tried getting me to listen to them first but that was during my Pussycat Dolls phase and come on, Akatsuki and the Dolls just don't mix.

Speaking of RB, he's not here today. Not that I care. I bet he's at home moping around waiting for that blonde thing to call him. Whatever. It's his loss. I'm a hundred times hotter than her. Seriously, I can actually wear miniskirts without my legs looking like plumped up sausages in fishnets. So whatever. If RB can't see that, then sucks for him.

-Sunny-

* * *

**English** 9:40 A.M.

"If you don't know your groups, come to me."

The entire class was split into small groups, each group claiming a section of the room. Kakashi was sitting at his desk, a satisfied smile on his face as he read his favorite orange book that he claimed was educational in a very liberal term. Sakura, Shino and Sasuke mistakenly chose to sit in between Kakashi and Naruto's group so from one side there was giggling that was clearly not appropriate for school and on the other side were voices that could not be drowned out. Unanimously, Sakura, Shino and Sasuke agreed to work on the writing portion of the project that didn't involve any competition with the loud voices from their right.

"Shino, can you pass me a copy of Romeo and Juliet?" Sakura asked without looking up from her paper. "I need to find the page where Mercutio and Benvolio fight."

"Why don't you share with Sasuke?" Shino answered calmly. "Naruto's group just took the entire box."

"He's not exactly the biggest sharer." Sakura said without thinking.

"I'm sure he'd make an exception for you." Shino replied.

It took a few seconds for the implication to sink in. Sakura flushed, while Sasuke ignored everything that was going on, though his grip on the book tightened.

"Because we're working on an assignment together." Shino finished, a little too late.

Sakura stood up. "I'll just go steal a book from Naruto's group."

"Here." Sasuke threw his book at her. "I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked uneasily.

"No, I'm not sure I'm done." Sasuke said sardonically.

The color returned to Sakura's cheeks. "Well excuse me for asking. Remind me never to be polite to you again."

"As if you were ever."

"Please, you're one to talk. You're the queen of rudeness."

"I never said I wasn't. And this argument is getting immature."

"No, it's getting stupid because of you."

"Sakura, I'm sure you weren't talking about the project assignment, right?" Kakashi asked right in her ear. Sakura shrieked and jumped in her seat.

Kakashi straightened up and walked to the front of the classroom. "I seem to recall telling you that this was a group project. This does not mean that you work separately and put it all together at the end. First of all, that would be extremely choppy and a waste of time, and second it would go against the whole agenda of 'working together'."

"Can you give us an example of exactly how we're supposed to reenact Romeo and Juliet in a modernized version?" Kiba called out. "You can't just expect us to know what you want exactly."

Kakashi picked up a book from his desk. It was Westside Story. He threw it to Kiba. "Do it like that."

"You want us to write a book?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No, you idiot. The Westside Story's actually a play inspired by Romeo and Juliet. He wants us to change some of the details, but keep the plot relatively the same like they did in Westside." Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "How the hell we're supposed to do that in a week I don't know."

Kakashi smiled. "Remember, this project counts for about 45% of your progress report. You should get working."

"Hey, guys." Naruto came up to Sakura's group. "Why don't we work together for the project?"

"Naruto, he already put us into groups." Sakura shooed him away.

"Yeah, but as you can see we don't have any girls-" Naruto pointed at Kiba and Lee, "And no one really wants to see Lee in a wig and skirt. So how about it?" Naruto leaned his face close in.

Sasuke shoved Naruto's face out. "What do you think?"

Shino replied unexpectedly, "I think Naruto makes a fair point. This could fit in nicely with the plot I've been inventing."

"Don't we need Kakashi's permission?" Sakura frowned.

"He's the one who told us to knock ourselves out." Naruto grinned. "Alright then, groupies. Who's gonna be Romeo?"

* * *

**Entry #007**: _My life sucks_

First of all I would like to applaud Sunny's incredible modesty. It must be so hard keeping your beauty to yourself. But if that's the only way to get over RB, I say go for it. Don't mind our gagging.

Secondly, everyone already knew Akatsuki was coming to Konoha. And we've still got two months until they actually get here. So save your excitement for later, sister.

Thirdly, I would like to say I hate Shakespeare. Remind me again why I took this class again? Thanks to Kakashi, I am now forced to play Juliet to Lee's Romeo. Can you believe it? Mr. O offered to be Romeo but the Unavoidable shot him down. Okay, I know we were never really an item but really? Lee? Not that I don't love Lee and all, but staring at his face for more than a couple of minutes is going to get old real fast.

And did I mention Shino (who may or may not know about you-know-what) is going to direct this play? Here's basically what everyone's doing:

Me: Juliet (obviously, since I'm the only girl)

Lee: Romeo (oh Lord)

the Unavoidable: Mr. Capulet (this is so wrong)

Mr. O: Mr. Montague

Kiba: Mercutio

Shino: Tybalt/Producer

Why the hell is the Unavoidable my father? And since when did Shino have a talent for producing plays? And why the hell is Lee Romeo? There's so many things wrong with this picture I think I'm going blind.

Oh right, I need one of you guys to be Rosaline. I'm guessing Sunny won't do it since she can't stare at Lee for more than two seconds without bursting into laughter. So either CarrotTop or Ivy, I'm counting on one of you.

Just thinking about this damn play is giving me a migraine. I hope you guys are doing better. Oh, and did I mention I got a really weird email from a guy claiming to be Oto's top doctor? I don't know if he's trying to sweet talk me into going over there but he needs some lessons in sweet talking if that's what it is. I'm sure the Unavoidable can give him lessons.

-C.C-

* * *

**Philosophy **11:23 A.M.

"There's a twenty five percent chance I'm going to throw a bitch fit today."

Although the forecast called for sunny skies, lightning flashed outside, a streak of white against the gloomy gray sky. No one was in much of a talkative mood, and almost everyone had their heads down on their desk. Even Asuma looked like he could use another cup of coffee, and kept staring at his watch. When the late bell rang, he shook himself off and made an effort to smile at the class.

"Alright, today we're going to discuss the ever important debate: 'Science vs. Religion'." Asuma began passing out news articles. "Every day people are arguing over the fact that many of our beliefs about the universe come from thin air, or what we are told to believe. But firstly, what is religion? What is science? What are some similarities and differences?"

Sakura raised her hand. "Science is cold, hard fact. There's no such thing as the impossible – everything has a place and reason for being."

"Good. What about religion?" Asuma asked.

Ino called out, "What about it?"

"What is it?"

Ino shrugged. "You're the teacher here. You tell us." Everyone laughed feebly while Asuma sighed.

"Religion-" He stopped talking abruptly. Beep. Beep. Beep. Everyone looked around, and Asuma tried finishing his sentence. "Religion is-"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The classroom went silent and all of a sudden burst into uproar.

"Who the hell got past the body check with a cellphone?" Ino demanded. Everyone denied knowing any method or of any phone inside their current classroom. The previously dead atmosphere was replaced with a tense, alert one.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Tenten stood up. "Who the hell has their phone on them? Don't be a sissy and man up."

No one said a word. No one even moved. The phone kept beeping.

"It's not that big of a deal-" Asuma started to say when Ino and Tenten stood up and began hunting for the noisemaker. "Ino! Tenten! Sit down."

"Not until we find the cellphone." They both stopped at Sai, who looked up at the girls with an indifferent expression.

"Sai, stand up."

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you going to get dow-"

"Inappropriate!" Asuma coughed. "That's quite enough. Sai, do you have your phone on you?"

"Obviously, or we wouldn't be standing here in front of him." Tenten said irritably. "While some of us are suffering from relationship crises and need to somehow solve the problems without the ability to talk during class, the antisocial one manages to get through with a cellphone."

Sai shook his head. "I don't have a cell phone on me."

"Are you kidding me?" Ino asked in disbelief. "It's in your pocket, you little lying dwarf-"

Asuma intervened. "That's enough, Ino. Tenten, go back to your seat. Ino, you too."

"Fine, but it's only because I'm cramping." Ino snapped. "Otherwise I'd be protesting in front of Tsunade's office for this injustice." She returned to her seat with a definite fire in her eyes.

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty." Asuma said in a tired tone.

"Innocent? You can see the damn outline of his phone in his pocket!" Ino shrieked. Asuma raised his hands in surrender and walked over to Sai. He held his hand out for the phone, and Sai stared up at him blankly.

Asuma shook his head. "Don't make me do a body check, or else my only other option is to send you to Tsunade. The faster you give it up, the faster I can get on with my lesson. For some reason with you guys, I never end up finishing what I want to do."

"It's called C.W.S." Tenten called out. "Cellphone Withdrawal Syndrome."

"I can look into it." Sakura raised her hand. "If it turns out that there is such a thing, the school can be held responsible for damaging our health."

"This is utterly ridiculous. I don't want to hear any more talk about cell phones!" Asuma boomed. Everyone cowered a little, knowing Asuma was not one to raise his voice easily. Sai meekly handed his cell phone over.

A knock at the door broke the tension, and the door opened before anyone could respond to the knock. It was Neji, who held up a bright purple folder.

"Yes, Neji?" Asuma rubbed his temple.

"Ami left her folder in the library."

Ami gasped and let out a giggle. "So that's where it was! I thought I left it at your house."

"Bitch say what?" Ino's voice echoed inside the classroom.

Everyone turned to Tenten, watching her for some sort of reaction. Everyone knew Tenten and Neji were together, and the fact that a girl could go about flirting with him so shamelessly was unbelievable. Sakura wasn't surprised to see Tenten's face empty of feeling, but the broken pen she was grasping in her clenched fist was a sign that Tenten was not in complete control of her emotions. Even Ino, who was cramping and in a catty mood, shot Tenten a sympathetic glance.

Ami skipped to Neji, who handed the folder over and left the classroom without even glancing at Tenten. Asuma, who was just towering over the class a few minutes ago, looked at a loss as to what to do.

"Er, so about religion…"

* * *

**Entry #008: **_What is going on?_

Guys, what should I do? I think CarrotTop's drunk – she's acting really weird. Like, she keeps yelling out lines from Mean Girls and Kurenai is starting to get suspicious. Should I pretend to faint and create a diversion? Do you think Kurenai would know? C.C, Sunny, where are you?

Oh no. Oh no no no. Kurenai just sniffed Tenten's bottle of water. It's definitely not water because Kurenai just took it away. What should I do? Guys, I think I'm going to have to resort to fainting. If I don't wake up, I would like to let the world know I died to protect my stupid, underage alcohol drinking friend.

-Ivy-

* * *

**Detention **3:30 P.M.

"I can't believe you got drunk in the middle of Calculus." Sakura passed Tenten some juice. "Where the hell did you get the vodka?"

Tenten drank the juice before answering. "Naruto. I asked him for water and he said all he had was some vodka."

"So you drank it?" Ino looked at Tenten with a mixture of admiration and disgust. "Especially after Naruto drank out of it?"

"Look, can we save the twenty questions for later? I don't even remember what happened." Tenten laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes wearily.

"You got drunk, started yelling out Mean Girls lines, and eventually you and Hinata both got carried out of the class."

Tenten opened her eyes. "Hinata? What happened to her?"

"She was trying to create a diversion." Ino rolled her eyes. "Turns out you both collapsed at the same time. Way to give Kurenai a heart attack."

"What about Naruto? Did he get caught?"

Sakura snorted. "He acts the same drunk or sober, so no one noticed. But he pretty much passed out during off and snored his life away. I bet he's still sleeping right now."

"I wish I could just pass out and snore my life away." Ino said gloomily. "All I have to look forward to today is homework and Nutella."

"Good afternoon, girls. Looks like you'll be having some company." Genma walked in, dragging Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke with him.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Ino burst into laughter. "This is hysterical. How did we all manage to get detention?"

"Ino, your PMS is starting to creep me out." Tenten muttered. "What are you in for?"

Naruto scowled. "Shino told us to check the roof of the school to see if it was suitable for shooting our project. Since Hinata's Rosaline and Sasuke's Capulet we decided to check together, but-"

"There's a rule against being on the roof unsupervised." Genma said nonchalantly. "To prevent danger and needless injuries, as well as suicide."

"Yes, because of all places to commit suicide it would be at school." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You'd be surprised." Genma sat down behind the teacher's desk. "Alright, scalawags. Sit down and we'll be out of here in an hour."

"I think I'd rather jump off the roof." Ino said matter-of-factly. "Where exactly is the stairway to the roof?"

"Ino, I hope you're joking or else I'll be forced to report you to the school psychiatrist." Genma propped his feet up.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Shikamaru to be concerned with his girlfriend's suicide attempts." Naruto grinned.

Sakura threw the empty juice bottle at Naruto. "Ow!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, no throwing." Genma cautioned.

"Sorry, it was a case of extreme stupidity."

Naruto was bewildered. "What? What did I say?"

"Shikamaru's dating Temari, you idiot." Sasuke informed him. Naruto made a face.

"That Temari's a bitch. Shikamaru's better off dating a Konoha girl."

Ino threw her arms up in the air. "Thank you! Someone who understands me."

"Right? What kind of girlfriend sleeps around with other guys just because her boyfriend won't give her attention?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't get why the hell you would sleep with anyone you're not dating. Sakura, if you ever sleep with someone I'm going to make sure you guys get married."

"Not likely." Sasuke murmured.

"I'd like to see anyone stop me."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "How do you know she hasn't slept with anyone yet?"

"Because it's Sakura! She wouldn't."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Hinata gasped, and Sakura slammed her hands on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What do you know?"

Sakura faltered. "What are you saying, Naruto? Sasuke, shut up!"

"Hey, I think the real problem here is with Tenten and Neji." Ino spoke up. "Why is Neji such a jerk to Tenten?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised. "Neji does so much for Tenten."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tenten raised her head and glared at the guys. "I'm the one who tried to make the relationship work. I'm the one who had to adjust my schedule around his just to see him, I'm the one who actually goes to support him during his games while he never bothers to try and see me, and I'm the one who always has to apologize and come to him first!"

"Really?" Someone was leaning on the doorway to their classroom. It was Neji, and he looked half-amused and half-angry. "Go on, don't mind me. Keep going. Looks like you still have some more to rant about."

Tenten glared at him, and then flopped her head onto the desk. "Tell him to get the fuck out of my life."

"Using profanity isn't going to make me get out of your life any faster."

"Tell him to go die."

"Tenten says to go die." Naruto informed Neji. He was then hit with another bottle on the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Exceeding extreme stupidity." Sakura said calmly. "When a couple starts arguing, you need to learn to shut up and just watch."

"We are not a couple." Tenten griped.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, when a dysfunctional pair consisting of a girl and a guy start arguing, stupid idiots should just shut up and watch."

"Or leave the room." Neji suggested. "All of you should."

Everyone stared at him. "Are you telling us to leave?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Yes. Get out."

"Hey, this is still detention." Genma called. "You guys can't leave."

"Don't you need to smoke or something?" Tenten asked rudely.

Genma thought about it. "Fine, everyone out for five minutes. Someone hold onto Ino so she doesn't find the roof staircase."

* * *

**Entry #009: **_We're officially over._

It's done. We're done. Me and DD. I'm not going to be up for movie night this Saturday, guys. I need to focus on soccer so I can be captain this year. Don't ask me if I'm okay or not, because I really don't want to talk it. I'm sorry to be a bitch and all, but I just need some time to myself.

-Carrot Top-

* * *

**Entry #010: **_Bad Day_

I think we can officially say that this was a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day. If it makes anyone feel better, I have to bring in tights for Lee to wear tomorrow. I'm thinking of giving him the pink ones with black stripes that makes my legs look like pig legs in chains. I'm just praying he won't burst out of it in a scene with me.

-C.C-

* * *

**Hyuuga Household** 7:46 P.M.

"When are you bringing her over?"

Dinner at the Hyuuga house was normally a quiet affair, something of a tradition. Hinata and Hanabi sat on one side of the grand dining table, Neji on the opposite side and Hizashi at the head. It was basically the seating of power - first came Hizashi, Neji, Hinata and then Hanabi. Unless Hizashi spoke, everyone else was silent and focused on the meal.

Neji didn't respond, his eyes cutting into the fish on his plate. Hinata bit her lip, knowing the meeting was not going to happen anytime soon. Not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, Hinata reached for her glass of wine. She began drinking and didn't even realize she had finished the entire glass until Hizashi's eyes snapped to her.

"There is a concept of moderation, Hinata."

Hinata felt all the blood rush to her face, unaware if it was a result of the wide or her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I was thirsty."

"Water!" Hizashi called, frowning. "I assumed you knew how to ask for your own drinks."

Hinata kept quiet, knowing if she told her father she didn't want to bother anyone, she would be met with his cold gaze. The cold gaze he had every time he turned to look at her. A servant came to pour a glass of water in front of Hizashi, but he was sent to Hinata's side.

"Thank you." Hinata murmured before picking up her knife and fork again.

"I didn't hear an answer, Neji."

Neji put down his own utensils. "There have been some complications. There are some things that need to be cleared up before she comes to meet with you."

"I hope she is someone worth the wait." Hizashi wiped his mouth before standing up. "It is rude to keep an elder waiting." And he walked away, without so much of a good night to his daughters or his nephew.

"It's Tenten, isn't it?" Hanabi asked eagerly?

"Mind your own business, Hanabi." Hinata narrowed her eyes at her sister. "You better finish eating everything on your plate."

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Hinata. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can if you want to keep hiding those piercings from Father."

"Fine!" Hanabi stuffed a forkful of string beans into her mouth.

"Hinata." Neji said quietly. "I want you to stay quiet about whatever you hear from Tenten or otherwise."

Hinata nodded. "I know."

This time, Neji stood up and walked out. A servant came in to clear their plates while Hanabi and Hinata continued to eat, slightly relaxed compared to when Hizashi was in the room.

"Father won't like Tenten." Hanabi commented.

"Stay quiet and eat your vegetables." Hinata lectured. But she knew Hanabi was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry #011: **_Bond. James Bond._

Do you guys remember last Halloween when we went trick-or-treating and almost got arrested? Mr. O was James Bond and I was Little Red Riding Hood and that crazy old woman thought we were promoting prostitution because my dress was a teensy bit short and showed (barely any) cleavage? Well I decided that this year, instead of getting chewed out for my outfits from random old ladies who don't even know the days of the months, I'm going to go on a mini trip on Halloween and burn everything that reminds me of RB. I know I'm breaking our 6 year trick-or-treating slash sleepover tradition but I need a day to myself to get over RB. So I'm planning on skipping school on Friday. Of course, if any of you (Carrot Top, Ivy, C.C) want to come with me, you're more than welcome…

-Sunny-

* * *

**Precalculus** 8:24 A.M.

"As long as you plot the points correctly, there's no way you can get these wrong."

Usually in order to pass time, students read posters on the wall or counted the number of square tiles that made up the floor. Unfortunately, in the older classrooms, the floors weren't tiled and there was only one poster on the wall of a kid sleeping while he was supposed to be in the middle of a test. No one knew why that was chosen to go on the wall since it inspired more kids to go to sleep rather than stay awake for any test. Ino was daydreaming about the Halloween getaway she planned when Kiba brought her back to reality.

"Yo, Ino." Kiba poked Ino's back with the back of his pencil. Ino turned around. "House party at Shino's Friday."

"Shino's throwing a party?" Ino asked incredulously.

Kiba grinned. "Trust me, Shino's nothing like what you think when he's drunk. It's seriously worth videotaping."

Ino sighed. "You'll have to tape for me. I'm skipping Friday and going to Suna with Sakura."

"Suna?" Kiba made a face. "Why's everyone going to Suna?"

"Who else is going to Suna?"

"Shikamaru. Are you going with him?"

Ino froze. "What?"

"Shikamaru's going to Suna too."

"Why?"

Kiba looked at her curiously. "Shikamaru's visiting his girlfriend on Friday. I don't think he's coming to school either."

"Oh, I wasn't aware he was back together with Temari. No, we're not going together. " Ino's grip on her pencil tightened. Kiba backed away slightly.

"Alright then. What about Tenten and Hinata?" Kiba lowered his voice as Iruka came around. Ino dropped her pencil and Kiba waited until Iruka left the vicinity to pick it up and whisper to her.

"Tenten and Hinata are going with you?"

Ino shook her head. "Tenten says that they're announcing the captain of the girl's soccer team today and if she's captain, she can't go. Hinata can't go because her dad would probably send her with Neji if he even consents."

Kiba snorted. "Talk about moodkill. So you and Sakura are just going by yourselves? Who's driving?"

"Sakura. She hates driving long distance but she says she's not suicidal enough to let me drive." Ino grimaced.

"Smart girl. So what exactly are you going to do in Suna? I heard Suna parties can get pretty violent."

Ino laughed. "If we wanted to get crunk, we'd do it here. I just need to get out of here for a day or two and Sakura's keeping me company."

"Well-" Kiba started to say until Iruka rapped his ruler on Kiba's head.

"Why don't you share with the whole class what you have to say, Kiba? I'm sure it's much more important than what you have to learn on your midterm." Iruka glared at Kiba until he stood up.

"Well, I just wanted to say…house party at Shino's Friday!" Kiba exclaimed. The class erupted in cheers and broke out into conversation. "And bring your cameras!"

Iruka slammed the ruler down on Kiba's desk. "Everyone, clear your desks. We're having a pop quiz." The class groaned and began shifting their desks.

"Ah shit. Please tell me you've been paying attention in class." Kiba whispered as Ino passed back the sheets. "What the hell is this rose petal shit?"

"Paying attention to you. Now we're both going to fail." Ino whispered back. "I think I might as well move to Suna before this semester ends."

"No more talking!" Iruka barked. "You have five minutes."

From the way Kiba scratched his head and tapped pencil on the table, Ino could tell he was just as lost as she was. Ino drew random points that would line up into petal formation and finished right before Iruka called time. As he collected their papers, the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"So where exactly in Suna are you going?" Kiba waited as Ino packed up her stuff. He held her books while she dumped everything into her bag.

"My uncle built some of the resorts by the lakes in the vacationing part of Suna so he managed to get me a villa for two nights."

Kiba pretended to act shocked. "A villa for just two nights? That's an abomination! It should at least be a week - first world problems."

"Shut up." Ino laughed. "Are you planning on going trick-or-treating before the party?"

"Of course! It is my duty to uphold all childhood traditions until I turn twenty one." Kiba saluted. "Good day, Miss Yamanaka." And he marched away like a soldier in line for battle.

"I swear, you two are so crazy you're perfect for each other." Iruka commented before Ino left the classroom.

Ino almost froze in place but managed to continue walking.

* * *

**Entry #012: **_Who's the man?_

Guess who just got made captain of the soccer team? If you guessed CarrotTop So-Awesome-It-Hurts, you win the prize! Suna, Sound, and Kiri are so dead to us this year. I swear, if anyone pulls foul play while I'm captain I'm calling them out and duking it out on the field. Remember last year when one of our girls broke their leg because half the Kiri team just toppled on top of her? This year I'm going to teach those mothereffers who they're dealing with. I stayed up all night planning a new intensive training program for the team. We're going to massacre Kumo this Friday and party it up at Shino's. Speaking of partying it up, someone told me Temari's throwing a party on Friday. Not that I'm encouraging this hatred of some chick we've never even met before, but I think "gatecrashing" is the correct verb to be used on Friday. Seriously. Sunny and C.C, if I don't hear a story on the news about how two Konoha girls beat up Suna's governor's daughter I'm going to eat Ivy alive. So do it for the sake of Ivy. And RB. Just kidding. RB doesn't deserve anything. And just because you'll ask, Sunny, I am so over He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named DD. Gotta get my head in the game!

-CarrotTop-

* * *

**Back Courtyard** 10:00 A.M.

"And action!"

The back courtyard was pleasantly cool, with huge oak trees providing a lot of cover against the sun. Of course, that meant that there were a lot of bugs roaming around. It was rare to go into the courtyard and come back in without a mosquito bite. The first time Ino and Sakura ate lunch at the back courtyard, they had the misfortune to catch a fly in their very cheesy pizza. After that incident, Ino swore never to return. Unfortunately, Sakura never made that oath and was now standing in the very spot in a strapless dress.

"Sakura, put more emotion into your acting." Shino said monotonously. "You're supposed to be completely annoyed with the whole dance."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "I am annoyed." She pushed Sasuke away and adjusted the poof of her Betsey Johnson dress.

"And Sasuke, get closer to Sakura. You're supposed to hover over her." Shino directed. Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura. "I said hover, not stand next to awkwardly."

"I'm supposed to be Juliet's abusive father – how am I not supposed to be awkward?" Sasuke barked.

"At least you're not a crazy mass murderer. Why am I the one who got arrested for killing people?" Naruto huffed.

Shino ignored their complaints and moved on to the other casts. "Kiba, you're supposed to be afraid of Lee."

Kiba pointed at Lee. "How am I supposed to be afraid of a guy who looks like that?"

"Because he's the son of a supposedly mad mass-murderer." Shino said coldly. "Even while you're talking to him normally, stay a little further away and have some uneasiness in your face. Do I have to retell you the plot all over again?"

"Yes." Everyone responded. Shino pushed up his dark glasses and muttered a stream of curses.

"Juliet Capulet, in this case Sakura, is the daughter of the abusive Mr. Capulet, Sasuke, but no one knows and Mr. Capulet is one of the world's most influential men. Romeo, in this case Lee, is the son of convicted mass murderer Mr. Montague, who is Naruto. Juliet and Romeo meet in a rehabilitation center and fall in love. Mercutio, Kiba, is Romeo's closest friend but is frightened of him. Tybalt, in this case me, plays Juliet's other love part and I kill Mercutio by accident when I think he's Romeo. Rosaline, Hinata, is going to be Romeo's "friend with benefits" but comes out of the picture when Romeo threatens to kill her. Now are we all on the same page?"

Lee raised his hand. "But what happens after Sakura and I fall in love?"

Shino dismissed his question. "So no questions?"

"Wait, what are you planning on making Sakura and Lee do?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Alright, let's start rehearsing. Go back into position." Shino ordered. Naruto and Sakura exchanged a worried glance. "Sasuke, we're going into the dance scene. You have to hold Sakura like your life depended on it."

Sakura backed away. "Wait what? Why are we having a father daughter dance?"

"Because this is your father's party and where you guys first meet. Romeo's here as Rosaline's guest and he would be dancing with her but since Hinata's not here we're going to have to skip him. Now, hurry up and get close to Sasuke."

Sakura and Sasuke inched closer together. Sasuke held her hand in one hand and the other gripped her waist. Sakura hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now start waltzing." Shino directed. "Sakura, remember to look uncomfortable and Sasuke, look vicious." Shino held up his video camera.

"He does that without trying." Sakura muttered.

"What was that, Juliet?" Sasuke clutched her hand in a bone-cracking grasp.

Sakura tried to wriggle out. "Ow, that hurts!"

Sasuke slightly loosened his grip. "You're the one who said something."

"Well I'm sorry for our Constitution's First Amendment." Sakura glared up into Sasuke's face. She felt her blood boil when she saw Sasuke's face enlightened with amusement. "I hate you."

"That's not something you say to your father." Sasuke twirled her and brought her back. Sakura stepped on his foot as she came back into his arms. "Behave yourself."

"Do I look like a child to you?" Sakura stepped on his foot once again. Sasuke cursed under his breath as her heel crushed his toes.

"More like a baby." Sasuke let go of her and turned to Shino. "That should be enough, right?"

Shino nodded. "Let's film the scene where Sasuke hits Sakura."

"You've got to be kidding me. Do we really need that scene?" Sakura protested. "If we get some black and blue make-up and make up some bruises on my arm it should be self-explanatory, right?"

"No, this scene is crucial. It's where Romeo first sees Juliet's situation." Shino looked around the courtyard. "I think we're going to need to do it in the dark though. We should probably regroup later. For now, Lee, Kiba you're up." Shino began directing them where to stand and act.

"How's your hand?" Sasuke asked from the sidelines to Sakura.

"White. You cut off any blood circulation." Sakura said angrily, massaging her numb hand.

Naruto examined Sakura's hand as well. "Damn Sasuke, just break her hand while you're at it."

"Shut up, dobe. It was part of the scene."

"Way to get into character. Thinking of going into theater?" Naruto teased.

"Or jail for assault?" Sakura added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count as assault."

"You would know, wouldn't you Sasuke?" Naruto grinned. "After what you did to those dumbasses from Sound last Saturday." Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sasuke totally beat the shit out of some suckers from Sound."

"Sound?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What were they doing here in Konoha? Again?"

Naruto's face went slack. "Oh, you know. Creeping around, looking for a fight."

"I'm pretty sure no Sound kids came to the hospital on Saturday." Sakura wondered out loud, until she realized what that could mean. "Holy crap, Naruto! You didn't-"

"No, of course not!" Naruto said hastily. "They weren't that beat-up. They probably went back home to their mommies."

Sakura was still suspicious, but Naruto gave her a winning smile. "I didn't get hurt a single bit."

"Lucky you." Sakura snorted. "Do you know what the weather's going to be like on Friday?"

"Friday? I think it's supposed to be sunny. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Not here, in Suna." Sakura frowned as she looked up into the sky. "Nevermind. The weather will probably be nice."

"Are you going to gatecrash Temari's party?" Naruto's mouth dropped open. Then he grinned. "That's hot."

"No we are not gatecrashing Temari's party, you idiot. Why the hell would we want to do that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because she's a bitch who stole your best friend's man?"

"For an idiot, you're surprisingly smart." Sakura commented. "But no, we're going for other reasons. So if you want to crash her party, go right ahead."

"That's no fun – there's no point if you don't see any catfights." Naruto whined. "Who's going with you?"

"Ino."

"That's it? Two girls alone in Suna? That's just asking to get assaulted." Naruto grinned. "I nominate me and Sasuke to be your chaperones."

"Speak for yourself. I'm busy." Sasuke replied.

"Doing what? Practicing for this play?" Naruto mocked.

"In case you forgot, you brainless idiot, we're the ones that need to get the booze for Temari's party."

Sakura blinked twice. "Wait, if you're supplying alcohol for Temari's party –"

Naruto grinned. "I guess we'll see you in Suna."

* * *

**Entry #013: **_What the hell?_

Oh God. The Unavoidable would be supplying alcohol to RB's girlfriend's party in Suna the day we're supposed to go. And to think a couple of years ago I would've believed it was a sign that we were meant to be. Now I know it's a sign that being around him is bad luck. Whatever, I'm done stressing about him. He can go sleep with all the girls at that party for all I care. I hope he gets a STD or something. Serves him right for trying to crush my hand. And did I tell you guys what he told me before Physics? He said I should be focusing on our damn project instead of going out to Suna on Friday! Can you believe the nerve of this guy? I really, really, really hope he gets lost in Suna while he's drunk. Or at least kidnapped to somewhere we can never see him, that miserable abusive excuse for a father. Or get married to Mr. O. I would willingly be a witness to that. Sunny, do you think we can make a slight detour on the way to that villa you reserved?

-C.C-

* * *

"Tenten!"

It was nine at night, and someone had called her name as soon as she left the dojo. Tenten turned to see Lee, her unfailingly faithful best friend, waiting at the side of the gate. Tenten smiled and waved at him, feeling a rush of affection. Even though she had thirteen years of training in taijutsu, Lee still came by often to make sure Tenten went home safely.

"Lee, how are you?"

Lee beamed. "Better than ever. Being able to work with Sakura on the English project is a dream come true."

Tenten smiled sadly. "That's good."

"But what about you?" Lee said seriously. "Are you and Neji finished for good?"

"I think so." Tenten began walking in the direction of her apartment. Lee walked alongside her, absorbed in his own thoughts. "It's fine, it was probably for the best."

"But you told me that when you were with him, it was as if you were walking on clouds. And when you were in a fight, it was as if you hit the ground after falling through the clouds."

Tenten looked away. "Having my feet planted on the ground is better than constantly being scared of when I'll hit the ground facefirst."

"Neji misses you." Lee said quietly.

"Did he tell you that or are you making a sales pitch for him?" Tenten asked bitterly. She pressed the crosswalk button impatiently, knowing that the more she talked with Lee, the closer she was to cry.

Lee stopped her hand. "You shouldn't give up. I haven't given up on Sakura."

"Well maybe you should!" Tenten rounded on him. "You know she's never going to change her mind! And she's got Naruto vying for her attention too!"

"I know." Lee said sadly. "But if there's a slightest chance that she can like me a little bit, I'll be happy."

Tenten sighed. "I can't do that, Lee. I can't wait for Neji forever. If he wants to break-up with me and bring other girls home, then that's his choice." Her voice was dangerously close to cracking.

The light turned green, and Tenten almost ran across in an effort to stop herself from breaking down completely in front of Lee. The only people she had ever cried in front of was Neji and Hinata, and she wasn't planning on letting anyone other than those two see.

"Tenten, I think you two need to sit down and have a talk."

"Lee, I really appreciate you coming to talk to me but it's useless. We're finished, done, over." Tenten stopped in front of her apartment complex. "I need to go."

"Just think about it." Lee pleaded. "Please?"

Tenten swallowed hard, and turned away to go in without giving him an answer. Her throat was completely blocked, and even if it wasn't, Tenten wouldn't have had an answer. If there was a chance that she and Neji could sit down and have a conversation, Tenten was almost positive the two would get back together. But he was always busy, and she was busy, and she was getting tired of giving in ninety five percent of her effort when Neji barely gave in five.

When Tenten opened the door to her apartment, she shut the door and slumped down against it. She had taken taijutsu in an effort keep some control in her life, but the fact that she was alone made her feel as if her loneliness was a result of what she had done. It was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Her landline started ringing, and Tenten scrambled up and blew her nose before answering. "Hello?"

"Como es tas, my ami?" Ino's cheerful voice rang out. "That is what I like to call Spench, Spanish-English-French!"

"That is a horrible name. You couldn't have combined it any other way?" Sakura commented.

"Fine, how about Enchish?"

Hinata giggled from her line. "Tenten, how was your night?"

"Horrible." Tenten said honestly. "But you guys just made it better."

"Aw." Ino and Sakura chorused. "That's so sweet, but we need to get down to business. We're planning on crashing Temari's party to avenge you, Sakura and Ino and we need your expert advice."

The corner of Tenten's mouth turned up. "What do you want to do?"

"Ino was thinking of spiking all of their drinks, stripping Sasuke and Shikamaru down to their boxers and putting them in Temari's bed together. That way, the two will think they did something and Temari will think Shikamaru will have cheated on her in her own bed." Sakura said. "But the problem is, Sasuke's not the type to get drunk."

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember that time you, Sasuke and Naruto all got drunk at the Uchihas' Christmas party?"

Sakura sounded offended. "Excuse me, we were in eighth grade and that was our first time drinking! We were thirsty after a cracker eating contest and the closest drinks nearby were champagne. You can't judge us."

"You got drunk off champagne? That's some classy shizz."

"I say Ino's plan is good, but it's lacking a few realistic factors." Tenten settled on her bed comfortably, feeling less lonely than she had before. "Here's what you need to do..."

* * *

**Entry #014: **_Uh-Oh_

I don't know whether I should be happy or upset that I'm not going to Suna with you guys. C.C, please tell me you aren't planning on executing Ino's plan. We've already got enough craziness and drama in our life as it is. But if you could involve Mr. O...I think my video camera would like to come with you. Not that I approve of you doing anything bad with Mr. O drunk. Oh, that came out weird. But really, remind me to give you my video camera later!

-Ivy-


	4. Chapter 4

so I edited this entire story, and hope you guys like it!

**warning: this chapter gets serious towards the end.**

* * *

**Entry #015: **For the Love of TonTon

Karma has been the biggest bitch since the eighth grade, when she gave every girl in our grade boobs and skipped over me. Except this time, she came in the form of Itachi Uchiha (who will from henceforth be called Sexy Karma Beast, or SKB) in his cop car. He was hiding in that stupid hidden road right before the highway and saw that C.C somewhat speeding (She was going at sixty miles while I was trying to get her to go at least seventy. I mean, it's not like it was rush hour or anything). But yes, he saw and immediately flagged us down. And as sexy as SKB is in uniform, it's hella scary when he's coming with his notepad.

C.C: For the love of TonTon, why the hell him of all people?

Sunny: Looks like the Uchihas are just drawn to you.

C.C: Shut up. Aw crap, Shisui's with him.

Sunny: What's wrong with Shisui? He's the nicest police officer out of all them.

C.C: Yeah, but he thinks the Unavoidable and I have a thing.

Sunny: You do have a thing.

C.C: No, we don't. Ssh, they're coming.

Sunny (in a small voice): That's what she said.

C.C: I am going to kill you-

Shisui: C.C! Long time no see, how are you?

C.C: Um, good. You?

Shisui: Not so good, I just had to take the night shift.

SKB: Cotton Candy. What are you doing out of school?

Shisui: SKB, I'm in the middle of having a conversation with C.C! Anyways, I didn't get any sleep last night so I'm completely drained. How's the Unavoidable?

C.C:

SKB: Cotton Candy, why are you out of school?

C.C: I'm running some errands for my parents.

SKB: At ten in the morning?

Shisui: Aw, just let her go. She's being a good daughter.

SKB: Or bullshitting her way out of a ticket. You were thirty miles over the speed limit.

Shisui: Ouch. Was it an emergency?

Sunny: Something like it. Please, just this once do you think you can let us go?

Shisui: What do you think, SKB?

SKB: No.

Shisui: Such a hardass. What's the worst they can do?

SKB: Get drunk. Get into a car accident. Rob a bank.

C.C: Your cynicism is refreshing as always.

SKB: What was that?

C.C: I said the morning breeze is refreshing.

Shisui: I think we should let them go. You don't want your baby brother to be mad at you for giving his girlfriend a ticket, do you?

C.C: Not his girlfriend.

SKB: Not my problem.

Shisui: You can go, but no more speeding.

Sunny: Yes! Thank you!

Shisui: Oh, and I guess I'll see you at our little party next week, C.C

C.C: What?

Shisui: Madara's company party? Didn't the Unavoidable tell you about it? Everyone's expecting to see you. Ever since that Christmas party-

SKB: Shisui, just shut up and let them go.

Shisui: Aye-aye, captain. Drive safely, ladies.

C.C: Bye.

_(Curtain falls)_

I cannot even begin to explain how mindboggled I am that SKB, older brother of the Unavoidable and the police chief's son, actually let us go. It may have to do with that his future sister-in-law was in the car and she was looking extremely attractive in that sexy blue sundress I forced her to get over spring break. Too bad he couldn't see what she's planning on wearing tonight: Operation Wedding Bells is going to be a night to remember. Stay tuned for the update!

-Sunny-

* * *

**Villa Entrance, Suna** 2:24 P.M.

"Home sweet home."

The drive from Konoha to Suna was nothing short of a very long trip, one that Sakura was not eager to go back on. The view, however, was fascinating. Konoha's completely green foliage had melted into Suna's sandy red desert, and the beachside was even prettier. There was no doubt that people did not waste thousands of dollars on the resorts just for the service, but for the scenery.

"What is this?"

Sakura braked abruptly in front of a huge, stone villa whose enormous circular driveway was occupied by two flashy cars, one tinted black and the other a bright yellow. Ino wrinkled her nose,a biting remark about the cars on its way when something distracted the two of them. An elderly man with a big belly had ran outside and waved his hands in the air at their car. Ino waved back, until Sakura smacked her arm.

"Ow! What was that all about?"

"He's not waving at us, he's telling us to get out of the car." Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her car door. "I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

"It seems you didn't get my message." The man breathed heavily. "These two young men made me a last minute offer that I couldn't refuse-"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Ino opened her door as well. "We made a reservation. How can you just offer a booked house to someone who offers more? And without twenty four hours notice?"

The old man began perspiring. "That's why I thought since there are seven master bedrooms, you four can share the house."

"I am not sharing a house with possible rapists, murderers, or serial killers." Ino's eyes narrowed. "If we agree to share, will you take responsibility for our personal wellbeing?"

"I don't know about my roommate, but I can attest to my own self that I have never committed a crime of any sort." A familiar, loud voice resounded from a window upstairs. Judging from Ino's wide blue eyes, she knew that voice too. The two looked up simultaneously at the window.

"What are you doing here in Suna?" Kankuro grinned.

Last year, Konoha and Suna had an exchange program in an effort to bring the two cities closer together. Kankuro, son of Suna's mayor, had come to Konoha for the program and singlehandedly hit on every single girl in school. His tall, lean body and good looking face brought him instant popularity, though the same could not be said about his brother. Gaaraa was more of the lone wolf, and was thought to be a closet murderer until Naruto announced his new friendship with him. It turned out Gaaraa was quiet but sincere, and the people around Naruto gradually began warming up to him.

"Who's your roommate?"

"Who do you think?" Kankuro disappeared from the window, and came back with a familiar redhead. "It's like junior year all over again."

The old man smiled nervously at the girls. "So are you girls okay with sharing?"

"Why aren't you guys staying at your own house?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"It seems you haven't heard, but our dear older sister kicked us out before her big house party. So we decided to crash somewhere nice, and nice it is." Kankuro gave the two girls a once over.

Sakura thought the prospect over. "Fine, then how about this - if you take us to your sister's party, we'll let you stay with us."

Kankuro looked taken aback, and then burst into laughter. "You'll let us stay?"

"That's right. Do we have a deal?"

"You have a deal. Why don't you come on up so we can discuss rooming arrangements?" Kankuro wiggled his eyebrows and disappeared once more. Gaaraa disappeared as well, but not before giving a Sakura a faint smile. Sakura smiled back.

"That's good." The old man smiled. "Do you need any help with your bags?"

Ino's lip curled up but Sakura managed to stop her by stepping lightly on her foot. "No thank you. Come on, Ino."

The two opened the trunk to Ino's car and grabbed their duffel bags. "Why didn't you let that old man get all our things?" Ino hissed. "He's the one who could have possibly let us room with killers!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Let's just go get the rooms farthest away from Kankuro."

"I wouldn't mind being close to him." Ino said slyly. "And I don't think you would mind being close to Gaaraa, either."

Sakura flicked her best friend's forehead. "Don't be ridiculous. Just keep focused on our plan for tonight. It's not for just you and me - we need to do it for Tenten."

"That reminds me, I got the full details from Hinata's sister."

"Hanabi?"

"Yeah, I promised to invite her to one of our parties and she spilled like milk on a table. She said Ami just came to their house one day and asked for Neji. Something about a project, and he had no choice but to invite her in since Hinata's dad would kill him if he found out Neji kicked out a guest."

"Guest my butt." The two climbed up the stone steps and entered the villa. The foyer was huge, with white marble floors and matching walls. Two spiral staircases connected the first floor to the second floor. Aside from the foyer, the first floor had a kitchen, two living rooms, a few bedrooms and a gym from what Ino and Sakura could see as they went up the stairs. They met Kankuro and Gaaraa at the top of the stairs.

"So what brings you to this fine city?" Kankuro looked over the girls once more, and whistled. "Looking to pick up guys?"

Ino clutched her duffel bag a little closer to her body. Only Sakura knew Ino had stuffed dozens of pictures of herself and Shikamaru, as well as some trinkets that belonged to him inside the bag. "Au contraires. We came to get away from everyone in Konoha."

"Ah. It doesn't have anything to do with the fact that your boyfriend's supplying alcohol to a private house party that you're technically not supposed to know about?"

Sakura blinked twice. "Whose boyfriend?"

"Yours. Didn't you know Uchiha was bringing the-"

"No, I knew he was bringing the alcohol but he is not my boyfriend."

Kankuro looked surprised. "Really? I was sure last year he would grow the balls to ask you out. Guess not. Huh."

"So this party. It's at your house?" Ino changed the subject.

"Are you crazy? My dad would flip a shit. It's at some old abandoned mansion on my sister's property that she renovated specifically for party use."

"When is it?"

"It's a walk-in, but it usually doesn't get too crazy until ten." Kankuro smiled wolfishly. "We've got a couple of hours to kill before then - what do you want to do?"

Ino pushed him away. "First, we need to find our rooms. Where are your rooms at?"

"The east end." Gaaraa spoke for the first time. "The north end has the biggest rooms, but it's close to the idiot's so I don't suggest it."

"Who's the idiot?" Kankuro asked in mock outrage. "I'm completely trustworthy, as you very well know."

Sakura smirked. "So we can see. Just out of curiosity, where's the farthest room from yours?"

"You wound me. It's in the southwest wing." Kankuro adopted a hurt expression. "If you guys want, you can come with us to dinner. In fact, I think that's the only way I'll ever be able to recover from this heartbreak."

"Shut up. You know we're having dinner with Father." Gaaraa said monotonously. "The kitchen's not stocked, so you'll have to go grocery shopping if you want to cook."

Ino grinned at Sakura. "I'm totally down for grocery shopping. Let's go!"

"I'll be your chauffeur. Those cars outside weren't meant just to pick up girls." Kankuro said proudly.

"You need to shut up and get in the shower." Gaaraa said before leaving them to go to his own room. Kankuro made a face at his back before bowing chivalrously at the girls.

"Then I guess I'll pick you girls up after dinner tonight."

"That would be perfect." Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

Kankuro's smile grew wider. "My pleasure. But I should warn you, our parties can get out of control pretty quickly. I suggest you bring some sort of pocket knife or handgun, if you have." He sauntered off, probably to take a shower.

Ino laughed uncomfortably. "That was probably a joke, right?"

"Well we're certainly not in Konoha anymore."

* * *

**Entry #016: **_Jesus, take the wheel._

You would think that allowing Sunny to drive to a nearby grocery store would not end in a calamity - but of course, I was proven wrong. Who the hell hits the "No Standing" sign that is firmly planted on the curb and knocks it down? Does it make sense that I'm about to execute a deliciously evil plan with this driving menace? The more I think about it, the more I start freaking out so I'll change the subject: everything about the villa is amazing. The rooms are huge and the bathrooms are like the ones in luxury suite hotels. Except for the tiny fact that the she-devil's siblings are staying with us, everything's proceeding smoothly (it's a long story). After dinner, we're going with the siblings to the she-devil's lair and executing Plan Nakey-Pants, as Sunny so creatively put it. Speaking of Sunny, she's been really quiet. I would normally expect her to be all crazy and hyped but she's in the kitchen - oh dear God, I left her in the kitchen to make pasta alone. Do you remember the last time she tried to cook and we had to call 911? I need to go - more to come later!

-C.C-

* * *

"You think they're here yet?"

Ino tapped her foot against the marble floor nervously. Now that it was night-time, the villa seemed a lot bigger and more prone to robberies than it seemed during the day. Sakura and Ino came down to wait in the foyer for Kankuro and Gaaraa to pick them up but the eerily quiet house was unnerving.

"Maybe they smelled that burnt pasta and called 911 for help." Sakura suggested.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that burnt. The pasta sauce made the shells change color!"

"Right, and the cheese helped the sauce change color too."

Ino pouted. "It wasn't that bad. Anyways, it's a good thing we didn't eat too much. I literally just fit into my dress." She tugged her black skin-tight minidress down and scrunched her blonde curls. "How do I look?"

"For the five millionth time, fantastic." Sakura sat down at the bottom step of the spiral staircase. "These shoes are killing me already."

"Girl Rule Number Thirty Five: never take off your fantastic kill-heel shoes when you're in public, under any condition." Ino informed her. "Besides, your shoes set off your entire sex appeal."

Sakura snorted. "Sex appeal, my butt." But she stood up so she wouldn't ruin her dress. Shorter than Ino's, Sakura's black dress had a cincher that pushed her chest up as well as accentuated her tiny waist. While Ino wore five inch silver stilettos, Sakura had on four inch black espadrille wedges to play down her dress. No matter how many times Sakura tried to persuade Ino to change into something more appropriate for college frat parties, Ino refused. She declared the dresses their greatest "weapon" to accomplishing their task for tonight.

"They're here!"

The bright lights of Kankuro's flashy yellow car streamed in through the glass windows in the foyer. Sakura and Ino carefully made their way out and down the stone steps, where Kankuro waited outside like a valet. His jaw dropped open when he saw the two of them from up close.

"Holy -"

"Shut up." Sakura warned him. "I don't want to have to report you for sexual harassment."

Kankuro shut his mouth and grinned appreciatively. Then his grin disappeared. "You should be careful. The guys my sister hangs around with aren't all decent."

"We just need to find two people, and that's it. We can handle ourselves." Ino reassured him before climbing in the backseat. Sakura was not so reassured, and grabbed Kankuro's arm before he could go back to the driver's seat. "Give me your jacket."

"What, am I being robbed?" Kankuro said, amused. "It is Marc Jacobs, after all."

"No, I just feel naked."

Kankuro looked her over once more. Sakura gave him a warning look, and he looked away reluctantly. "Fine." He shrugged off his jacket and handed it over, where Sakura slung it over her shoulders before getting in next to Ino. Kankuro slammed the door shut before getting into the driver's seat.

"To the party we go!"

Temari's so-called "party house" was a lot closer than they had imagined. Within ten minutes, the sound of house music and people talking were clearly audible. Kankuro pulled up a few blocks down, as a "precaution" he called it.

"I'll most likely pass out on the floor, so look for Gaaraa if you want to go home." Kankuro told them. "And remember, if you see my sister, pretend you didn't."

"That won't be hard to do." Ino said as she got out of the car. "Damn, it's kind of cold."

"Here." Sakura handed Kankuro's jacket over. Knowing Ino, half the guys at the party would probably offer her their jackets and their motives wouldn't be so innocent as to simply get her warm. Sakura was walking towards the house when an arm stopped her lightly. She turned around to see Gaaraa holding out his jacket.

Sakura was surprised, and touched at the same time. "Thanks, Gaaraa but aren't you cold?"

He shrugged and placed the jacket in her hand. Then he walked off towards the house by himself, without looking back once. Sakura smiled to herself before putting the jacket on and following suit. The music heard from the outside was nothing compared to what was going on the inside, Sakura noted. There were people everywhere, drinking from bottles and cans and grinding up against each other. Sakura had to squeeze past two couples that were getting a little too touchy for Sakura's comfort, and she made her way over to a cooler. She popped open a can of beer and chugged half of it down, hoping it would get rid of the unease in her stomach. Sakura usually drank to her heart's content when her friends threw parties, but this was now strange turf and no one trustworthy was around.

"Who're you?" A boy with a buzz cut came up to the cooler and took a can of beer as well. "You're not from here?"

Sakura shook her head. "Passing through."

"Huh." He checked her out. "Wanna check out the bedrooms?"

A snarky remark was on the tip of her tongue but for the sake of the plan, she held it in. "Maybe. Have you seen Uchiha or Uzumaki anywhere?"

"Who?" The boy's eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he was having a hard time just keeping his eyes open. That was just great - she had managed to pick up a guy who was drunk and high out of his mind. Even if he knew who Naruto or Sasuke were, his information most likely wouldn't be accurate.

"Nevermind. I have to go." Sakura slipped away, choosing to go up the stairs in hopes of scanning the people from above. Sakura saw Ino, who wasn't drinking but dancing and talking with a guy who was clearly drunk out of his mind. She continued up the stairs when someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around. "Ow!"

It was Temari. Her big blonde curls were straightened and pulled into a ponytail, making her almost unrecognizable if it wasn't for the scowl on her face and her cold blue eyes. But judging from the red in the whites of her eyes, she was pretty out of it as well. " Who invited you?"

"You did." Sakura blurted. Temari's eyes narrowed, but she apparently saw someone and her focus immediately went on them.

"Shikamaru!"

Sakura felt her own heart jolt, and turned around slowly to see her friend looking at her in shock. "Sakura?"

"Oh, hey." Sakura tried sounding upbeat and normal. "Just passing through!"

"In Suna?" Shikamaru sounded confused. Shikamaru wasn't one to drink, so there was no way of confusing him with irrational logic.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Yeah, I lost someone in here so I'm trying to find him or her and get them out."

"Him or her?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Him and her." Sakura corrected herself. How on earth was she supposed to detach Shikamaru from Temari?

"I think you just found him." Another guy came up to Sakura, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Did you need me, babe?"

Sakura backed away, and almost tripped on the stairs. "Do I know you?"

"Sure, we met once. In your dreams."

"Okay, I think you need to go sit down." Sakura pressed herself against the railing so he could make his way up or down the stairs. But he didn't move, and continued to smile at Sakura. "Okay, then I guess I'll go sit down."

"Sakura, the eagle has landed, the eagle has landed!" She heard Ino shriek from downstairs.

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief. "What the hell is going on?"

That was what Sakura wanted to know. "What the hell does that mean, the eagle has landed?"

"The eagle has landed!" Ino kept yelling. "Get prepared for take-off."

Sakura could not believe what was happening. Ino was drunk and mixing up all her codes and sayings, not to mention confusing the hell out of all the people in the room. Sakura smiled widely at Shikamaru and Temari before trying to make her way down the stairs to slap some sense into her best friend. Unfortunately, her tight dress and four inch shoes stopped her from moving the way she wanted, and instead of safely planting her foot on a step, she missed and accidentally let go of the railing.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion - her heart missed a beat, and she felt herself falling, waiting for her back to hit solid ground. For some reason, she didn't feel the ground on her back but her head did hit something, hard. After the two seconds of numbness, the pain in her head hit right away.

"Holy shit, is she okay?" Voices, music, talking - everything suddenly became muted after that one statement Sakura heard someone ask. The bile and alcohol she had been holding in started to come back up again, and Sakura attempted to get up. It didn't occur to her that someone had actually caught her as she fell down the stairs until realized that two arms were stopping her from getting up. When she tried turning around to see who it was, the person hoisted her up into his arms and began moving. Nausea bubbled in her stomach, and threatened to come out through her mouth.

"Stop." Sakura tried saying, though her voice sounded distant. "Rape. Help. Stop."

"She needs to go to the hospital."

Sakura didn't need to go to the hospital. "I am the hospital." Sakura said accidentally. "I mean a doctor. I work at hospitals."

"Sakura, stop talking. You might have a concussion." The person shifted her position so her head was leaning against his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Sakura squinted. "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"No, but you should have been here before. You messed it all up." Sakura managed to say before the bile came all the way up to her uvula.

Sasuke didn't respond, but continued walking out the door and into the cold. "Brrrr."

"You're cold?" Sasuke stopped, but seemed unsure of what to do. "Hold on a second, I'll take you to the hospital."

"No hospital. I'm the hospital." Sakura giggled at what she had accidentally said before. "I'm the hospital."

Sasuke began walking faster, and the nausea kept coming back. "I'm going to puke."

"Hold it."

"I can't."

"You need to see a doctor."

Sakura waved him away. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not." Her hearing was no longer muted, and the variation between numbness and pain in her head turned into just one steady stage of pain. But even with pain searing in her head, she could tell that Sasuke was seriously planning on taking her to the hospital.

"No, I'm okay. I just need to sleep. Ow." Sakura clenched her fist after a particular painful episode.

"Sakura, I am going to take you to the hospital if I have to knock you out with chloroform and throw you over my shoulder."

He stopped in front of his black Infiniti. Sakura tried climbing down, but Sasuke didn't let her go. Instead, he kneeled down and sat her down on her butt before letting go to unlock his car. The grass was wet on the ground, and her exposed legs were starting to get goosebumps. "It's really cold." Sakura began shivering violently.

"You'll be warm in a minute." Sasuke quickly opened the passenger door and scooped Sakura back up into his arms. He deposited her into the seat before slamming the door shut and getting into the driver's seat.

"I don't know where the villa is. You need to get Ino or Kankuro or Gaaraa."

"Gaaraa?" Sasuke's voice changed. "Why do Kankuro and Gaaraa know where you're staying?"

"We're sharing."

Sasuke turned on the engine. "Then I'm definitely not sending you there."

"What? They're nice. Gaaraa even gave me his jacket." Sakura held up the sleeve of the jacket. Sasuke practically yanked the jacket off of her. "Ow! You're hurting me."

"Here." Sasuke took his own jacket off and placed it over her body. The heat from his body still radiated off from the jacket, and felt nice against Sakura's cold body.

"Thank you." But she continued shivering. "No hospital."

Sasuke turned to her. For the first time that night, she met eyes with him and even in the dark, she could tell his eyes were wide alert. "Sakura, you just hit your head on a marble bust. You're nauseated and you're talking like you have mental problems."

"I drank a can of beer." Sakura said quietly.

"You're scared the hospital will report that?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Shut up! I can treat myself. Just bring Ino or Gaaraa so I can go home."

Sasuke set his jaw, and changed gears to back out of the curb. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to Konoha."

"No, I don't want to go!" The pain in her head kept throbbing, and the more she talked the more it hurt, but she continued yelling at him. "Tsunade's going to yell at me."

"I think she'll be happier to know you're actually alive!" Sasuke snapped. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel, something that Sakura was not used to seeing. Sasuke usually drove only with one hand loosely on the wheel, and the other flipping through his Iphone to change the music. It was as if Sasuke was really scared that something could have happened to Sakura. But that usually wasn't the case - it was more likely that Sasuke was worried he might somehow involve himself in a scandal.

"Don't worry, if I die I won't say it was because you were the supplier of the alcohol at Temari's." Sakura said acidly.

Sasuke made a sharp turn that brought excruciating pain to Sakura's skull. "Ow!"

"You think I care that I'll get caught for buying beer if you die?"

"Ow. No more turning, please." Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke's grip relaxed, and he pulled over to the side of the road. "Sakura, you have no idea how close I was to calling 911 at that party. If it wasn't for all those guys staring at you while-" Sasuke stopped abruptly. "You really don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No. I know I might have a concussion." Sakura whispered.

"Would you be able to treat yourself with basic medical supplies? I have them in our lake house."

"Yes."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "If you're not better by morning, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Okay." Sakura said meekly. She knew that for some reason, Sasuke was rattled by what had happened. Maybe it was the fact that a person almost died in front of his very eyes. Sakura chose not to think about it as she dozed on and off in the car until Sasuke pulled up into the driveway of his lakehouse. It was almost as big as the villa, but less extravagant as the Uchiha style was. Sasuke helped Sakura inside, stopping when she did to sit down from a bout of dizziness or nausea that threatened to expose everything in her stomach. Eventually, Sasuke picked her up and brought her upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

From the smell of the sheets and the clean but elegant style of the room, Sakura concluded that this room was Sasuke's. It smelled exactly like he did, of mint leaves and the cologne he used since freshmen year. She could smell it on him as he leaned over her to get more pillows to elevate her head. It was comforting, after not having smelled it in such a long time.

"What else do you need?"

"Tylenol, water, ice compress, and a bucket."

Sakura napped in between the times Sasuke came in and out. He gave her the Tylenol, pressed the compress on the spot where she hit her head, and placed the bucket on the floor. Sakura tried convincing him to go to sleep, but Sasuke looked at her as if she had sprouted a third eye when she told him to.

"I'm fine. If you're about to die, I need to at least move you into Itachi's room so you can die on his bed."

Sakura almost laughed. "I must not be dying, if you can joke about it. Is Ino okay?"

"Naruto's watching her, so she'll be fine. They're both probably passed out in his car."

"I hope they didn't do anything stupid."

"You're talking about Naruto - when doesn't he do stupid things?"

"You know what I mean. Like what happened to us-" Sakura stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Sasuke pressed the compress a little more firmly against her head. "What were you saying?"

Sakura closed her eyes. "Nothing."

* * *

**Entry#017: **_I will never take the Unavoidable's name in vain_

I will never, ever make any of you guys wear high heels or dresses again. I solemnly swear on my part, that I will never, ever insult sneakers or comfortable footwear ever again. You guys have no idea how much I freaked out when C.C. fell down those stairs, or how much I wanted to kiss the Unavoidable for saving her. If anything were to happen, I swear, I might have just jumped down those stairs myself. If you guys haven't heard it from us first, then know that everything's okay. I'm going to pick her up right now from the Unavoidable's lake house and we're driving straight home. Well, the Unavoidable's driving her home. Mr. O's coming with me. Obviously, our plan has failed but that is nothing compared to C.C being alive. I would like to take this opportunity to tell you guys how much I love you and how much you all mean to me. Really.

-Sunny-

* * *

**~*R&R*~**

tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry**#**018**: _That_ _was_ _sweet_

Guys, I'm really okay. If anything, I just had a slight concussion. Under my own strict orders, I have to be careful for the next ten days and make sure I get plenty of sleep, take Tylenol, and drink water. The fact that I had a concussion must never get out to Tsunade, or else she'll find out where we were and cut off all ties with Suna. So I expect all of y'all (Sunny) to keep your mouths shut. Other than that, did anyone take my fuzzy pink pen?

-C.C-

* * *

**Senior Hallway **8:00 A.M

"Five minutes until the start of class."

The hustle and bustle of Monday mornings cleared almost immediately after the five minute warning announcement on the loudspeaker. While underclassmen sprinted to their classrooms, seniors sauntered down the hallways with a single binder or book in hand. Teachers were glancing outside to see whether or not there were any late stragglers before closing their doors.

"Sakura!"

Even from a hundred lockers away, Sakura knew whose voice was calling her name so loudly. She turned around and pretended to wince at Naruto, who was charging at her through the crowd of rushing students.

"Not so loudly, please." Sakura grabbed her forehead.

Naruto pressed his hand against his mouth and nodded. Sakura grinned and smacked his arm away, showing him that it was a joke. Ever since the incident over the weekend, all of her friends had been walking on tippytoes around her. Even Naruto, who was usually so loud and obnoxious, was toning it down - at least for Naruto.

"I brought you some leftover Halloween candy." Naruto said in his normal voice. "Only the best chocolates Konoha has to offer!"

Sakura took the bag and offered him a piece. He shook his head, and instead took her books from her arms. "Give me your bag."

"Naruto, I hit my head. My arms are still perfectly intact." Sakura closed the door to her locker and tried grabbing the books back from Naruto. "You can give them back."

Naruto began walking away from Sakura. "You're going to be late for English, come on."

Sakura's lip twitched into a smile, and followed him up the stairs when she felt someone tug her backpack off of her shoulder. "What the hell?"

"Give it to me." It was Sasuke, who carried no backpack of his own.

"Jesus, I thought I was getting robbed at school. Why not shove me down the stairs while you're at it?" Sakura scowled. "I can handle my own bag, thanks."

Sasuke grabbed her arm to steady her before pulling the backpack completely off her body. "Let's go. It would be sad if we were even later than Kakashi."

Unfortunately, the three were later than Kakashi who came early for once. As soon as they walked in, Kakashi drew the whole class's attention to the trio. Kakashi wasn't stupid - he knew that something was up when three of his students from middle school suddenly stopped talking to each other in high school. He had once asked Sakura, who carefully sidestepped the question. She didn't know whether or not he asked Sasuke or Naruto, but she knew that Naruto was clueless and Sasuke wouldn't have told Kakashi anything. So Kakashi was left to his own devices, which he may have held a grudge on the three seeing how he handled the current situation.

"Well, look who's later than the teacher! Sakura, it seems like you're receiving the princess treatment."

Sakura flushed with embarrassment, and grabbed her books from Naruto. "Sorry, Kakashi."

"Oh shut up, old man." Naruto waved him away like a fly. "Sakura was in an accident."

"Naruto!" Sakura smacked his chest. She had warned him about what would happen if word was to get out that Sakura had an accident in Suna. Of course being Naruto, he couldn't help himself.

Kakashi's eyes roved over Sakura, and Sakura knew by the way his eyes fixated on her hat, he knew the injury was on her head. "Fine, just sit down. We're going to continue working on the project. Get into your groups."

While Sakura settled down, Shino and Lee pushed their desks towards hers. "I want you two to rehearse your lines. We're shooting within the period." Shino ordered the two.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Lee asked in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks." Sakura smiled. "What scene are we shooting?"

"When we're first talking in the rehab center. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Sakura resisted the urge to snap at him. "Yes, I'm okay. Is this the necklace scene?"

Lee nodded, before turning to Shino. "Sakura doesn't look so good. Maybe we should do a different scene today."

"Lee, if I can get up in the morning and get to school, I can say a few lines from a scene." The string that was holding back Sakura's temper snapped. She did not need everyone fussing over her like a child.

"Okay. Let's start from when we meet outside the counselor's office." Shino directed. "Action!"

Lee read from his paper, "I'm sorry, I think you dropped something." He handed her an imaginary necklace. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think the necklace masks your beauty."

"It's not a necklace, it's a curse." Sakura read.

"Then I curse that curse for its ability to bask in your beauty all day."

Sakura snorted when she heard him read the line out loud. "You flatter me."

"No, you think too little of yourself. If I could, I would spend all day kissing your hand. May I?" Lee actually grabbed her hand, while Sakura restrained herself from recoiling.

"Alright, I can't take this play seriously." Naruto interrupted right as Lee leaned in to kiss Sakura's hand. Sakura quickly snatched her hand away when Naruto broke in.

Kiba chimed in. "Yeah, even Kakashi's laughing."

The entire group turned to look at Kakashi who was sitting on the windowsill by their group's area, trying to keep a straight face but unable to. Finally, Kakashi couldn't hold it in and started laughing hysterically, holding his stomach and all.

Naruto scowled. "What a sadistic d-bag, telling us to make a play about Romeo and Juliet and laughing at our attempts."

"I told you guys to interpret Romeo and Juliet any way you want."

"How else are we supposed to interpret it?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Instead of making Romeo and Juliet fall in love at first, make them hate each other. Then let them gradually fall in love and at the climax, make it so Juliet actually intended to kill Romeo in the first place. And then she can accidentally shoot herself, or make her commit suicide out of guilt."

The group stared at Kakashi in horrified shock. "You're a sick, sadistic, cynical person." Naruto finally said.

Sakura raised her hand. "I actually like that better."

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I second that." Sasuke added.

"Kakashi's turning you all into sick freaks!" Naruto wailed.

Kakashi smiled.

* * *

**Entry**#**019**: _Impromptu_ _Ice_ _Cream_ _Celebration_

I say we need to celebrate C.C's alive-ness with a round of Ralph's italian ices after my game tonight - C.C, you should go home and rest before we come pick you up. Sunny and Ivy, I expect to see you cheering at the stands tonight! The game is at 6:30, and it's a home game so there is absolutely no excuse for you (Sunny) to skip out. Speaking of skipping out, has anyone else noticed how the Unavoidable is sticking unusually close to C.C? I just overheard an argument between the two about how he thinks she should be staying at home. I mean, I'm completely grateful for what he did but he's acting kind of weird, don't you think? Maybe it's just me. Post-breakup Carrot Top may just be overthinking things, as usual. But yes, we are going out for ice cream tonight, no matter what the Unavoidable thinks.

-Carrot Top-

* * *

**Maito Gym** 3:40 P.M.

"Captain, there's someone here to see you."

The entire girls soccer team was at Maito Gym, a few blocks down from the school. Tenten wanted her team to warm up properly before the game, so she and the other girls came to the gym an hour before the game. However, no one was to know about their whereabouts and Tenten made sure her teammates understood why. The last thing anyone needed was a distraction from their first game, especially after last year's fiasco when two girls on the team found out that they had been dating the same guy when he came to visit them during the pregame warm-up. The drama from that had lost Konoha their game against Suna, proving the need for intense focus. So when Kimi came to tell Tenten that there was someone waiting for her in the lobby, she was not happy.

"Who is it?"

To Tenten's surprise, little Kimi's face scrunched into a scowl. "You'll see. Call us if you need help throwing out the trash."

Confused and surprised at her midfielder's tone, Tenten tied her messy hair into a ponytail before jogging out of the gym and down the hallway into the lobby. Through the glass doors, Tenten could see three girls waiting for her. The girl in the middle was the tallest, and her jet black hair came all the way to her hips. She was flanked by two others who weren't nearly as tall, nor fit. Tenten recognized them as girls from the Oto team, and her temper reached its halfway point. There was no reason these girls should be in Konoha this early except to cause trouble.

"Don't you have a bus to catch?" Tenten greeted them rudely.

The girl in the middle, Kin, smirked. "You're wasting your time here. We've done everything you've probably thought of, and a little warm up is not going to help you win."

"Not that we need it. After all, we've won every game against you." Tenten smiled saccharinely. "And that's without using drugs." All three girls tensed up, most likely remembering the news article that leaked the secret about the sports teams in Oto using drugs.

Kin spoke again, in a deadly tone. "I suggest you shut up now."

Tenten smiled. "The door's behind you. I assume you're coordinated enough to make your way out without tripping." She turned around to leave.

"How's your pink haired friend, Sakura? I heard she got hurt last Friday." Kin called.

Tenten froze in her tracks. How Kin knew Sakura's name was not a mystery, since Sakura had been named Tsunade's apprentice and soon to be successor. But Sakura's head injury was a different story. There was no way Kin could have been at that party; Suna kids hated Oto kids almost as much as Konoha hated Oto. But then again, if Sakura and Ino could sneak into Temari's party, then so could a couple of well connected Oto kids.

"I'd hate to see that pretty pink head of hers hurt again." Kin said in a falsely concerned voice. Before she could say another word, Tenten had materialized in front of her and grabbed the collar of Kin's gray shirt so tightly Kin began coughing.

"I dare you to say that again."

Kin laughed. "Getting a little defensive? If only you could be this defensive on the field."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I have a proposition."

"And I have a pain in the ass soccer team coming here in forty five minutes. What's your point?"

"Forfeit the game." Kin said simply. "If you don't, I can't guarantee your friend's safety."

Tenten's fists held Kin's shirt even tighter, and Kin began choking. The girls next to her didn't even move a muscle, but Tenten could see the discomfort in their postures. If anything, these girls would just drag Kin's body away if Tenten let her anger get the best of her. Tenten shoved Kin away from her and stepped back, her breathing unsteady.

"Fuck off."

Even after almost having suffocated, Kin wheezed out a laugh. "Your friend's name is getting around Oto. Tsunade's successor, best friends with the head of the Konoha Police's son, the mayor's son, the Hyuuga heiress - people are interested in her. Not all of them with the best intentions."

Tenten felt the blood rush in her head. "What are you trying to say?"

"Let's just say if she were taken hostage, she would be worth a lot." Kin's breathing was still unsteady but she kept going on. "And I heard her skills might surpass Tsunade's. We could always use medics on our side."

The reason why Oto kids were suddenly seen in Konoha and picking fights with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's so-called accident on the stairs. The creepy e-mail Sakura got from the doctor at Oto. Was it possible that Sakura was as valuable as Kin said? If Sakura's accident wasn't an accident than they could have done something else. They could have spiked her drink with something potent enough to cause permanent damage. Oto was drug central; no one was stupid enough to drink when Oto kids were around. How could she have let Ino and Sakura go alone to Suna?

"It's your choice." Kin reminded Tenten. "If you do forfeit, we can help her. Make up lies, get them circulating, anything to make her less valuable. Think about it. You're supposed to help her if you're her friend." Kin got up and brushed herself off.

Tenten did her best to keep an impassive expression and she raised her eyebrow. "You should get some new friends before giving anyone advice on how to maintain a friendship. Those two barely batted an eye when I was choking you." Tenten looked at the motionless girls. "Help her if she's my friend, huh?"

Without another word, Tenten turned around with her back straight and walked through the glass doors. Once she was around the bend of the hallway, Tenten stopped and shakily took her gloves off. Her right hand was trembling slightly, the hand that Tenten dislocated while playing lacrosse two years ago. This was during a time Tenten isolated herself from everyone. Everyone around her seemed to be so sickeningly fortunate with their happy families that she couldn't bear to be around anyone, even her best friends. But at that very practice, Sakura was the one who popped the bone into place before taking her to the hospital to get an X-ray. Tsunade had lectured Sakura for more than half an hour after hearing how Sakura administered the testing without Tsunade's permission.

"The season's last game is tomorrow." Sakura said simply. "Tenten would play with or without a dislocated wrist so I thought it would be best to let her play without the dislocation." That was when Tenten realized how much her friendship, along with Ino's and Hinata's meant to her. They kept her from having a mental breakdown, kept her sane and normal.

"Captain, are you okay?" Kimi came out of the gym,worried.

Tenten inhaled. "Yeah."

"Okay, well I think everyone's ready to hit the showers." Kimi said a bit nervously.

"Okay. Tell them I'll see them on the field."

"Wait, where are you going?" Kimi asked, alarmed.

Tenten smiled reassuringly. "I just need to call in a favor. I'll see you there."

* * *

**Entry**#**020**: _What_ _the frapp_?

Will someone please tell me why I am sitting at Starbucks with the Unavoidable and Mr. O instead of going to Carrot Top's game? One moment I'm waiting at my locker for Sunny and the next moment I'm in the Unavoidable's car. Literally, he accosted me and half carried me out. I couldn't even do anything because I was in that much shock. And now he and Mr. O are arguing over the nutritional value of a biscotti as opposed to Krispy Kreme donut holes. If this cold wasn't hurting my head, I would be yelling at the two of them. But I have to say, this pumpkin spice latte is amazing. I think I may have to rob Starbucks just for the recipe.

-C.C-

* * *

**Starbucks **5:15 P.M.

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about in five minutes?"

"Absolutely-"

"Yay!"

"-not."

"Scroof you."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a combination of 'screw' and 'eff' you."

"...Okay. Just put down the cards."

Usually, people came to Starbucks to drink coffee, work on some papers and have casual dates over a piece of cake or biscotti. No one really stayed for over two hours unless it was exam week, and that was when the entire place was filled with students. Today, there were only two occupied seats, not including theirs. Sakura was all for leaving after finishing her latte but Naruto and Sasuke had her tightly cornered in the cubby seat. Before she knew what was going on, a game of B.S had begun.

Sakura sighed dramatically before laying down three cards. "Two twos."

"Sakura, you just put down three cards." Sasuke called her out.

"No I didn't." Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"This whole game is about cheating. Bullshit."

"Ha!" Sakura flashed Sasuke the three cards. "Three twos, take the whole pile!"

"That doesn't count. You said two twos."

"Um, there are two twos - there just happens to be an additional two."

Naruto yawned. "Just take the pile, Sasuke. This is her first time playing."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "This isn't her first time playing. We've played about a million games with her."

"Maybe you have." Naruto said, before realizing the full context of his words. "Hey, no fair! You guys have been hanging out without me - you can't just leave me out. This is bullying!"

"Don't worry Naruto, this is my first time playing. Sasuke just imagines playing with us." Sakura smiled innocently.

"Shut up. I'm not taking the pile."

"Boo, we got a sore loser here." Naruto called out. Sakura joined in, their catcalls bringing the attention of all three customers.

"No more card sneaking." Sasuke grabbed the pile. "No one put down any cards yet, I need to organize."

"Fine, I'm going to the bathroom." Naruto laid his cards flat out on the table, then thought better of it and took it with him to the bathroom.

Sakura watched Naruto in disbelief. "Did he just take his cards with him?"

"We need to make sure he gets the next pile, unless you don't mind taking cards with his piss all over."

"I mean, he washes his hands right?"

"Sometimes he just conveniently forgets." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Ugh." Sakura made a face before taking a bite out of the coffee cake Naruto bought to bribe Sakura to stop struggling and stay seated. Unfortunately, Sasuke had chosen to slide in next to her so Naruto leaving had no impact on her trapped position. However, Sasuke's attention was solely on his cards so there was a chance he wouldn't notice.

Slowly, Sakura began slouching and placing more of her body underneath the table than out of it. When she had managed to get her head under the table, her hair got caught on a few screws between the leg and the table. Wincing in pain, she tried untangling the mess.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke's head appeared from overhead.

"Um, checking the table?" Sakura tapped the table. "Yup, nice and sturdy for a game of B.S."

Sasuke didn't look like he believed her. "Just come up."

"I can't." Sakura flushed."My hair's stuck."

At this, Sasuke got up and crouched down next to her. His hands deftly untangled her hair while Sakura teetered. She was resting on the balls of her feet, which was not a good idea but the screws made it painful to shift positions. Sakura waited patiently, noticing how close Sasuke was and how new his jeans looked. Sasuke was always well dressed, which used to annoy Sakura when she came to school in sweatpants. When Sasuke pulled the last of her hair from the tangle, Sakura immediately fell forward. Sasuke, caught off guard, grabbed her and moved forward as well. Sakura lifted her head to apologize while he looked down to see if she was okay - and her lips met his.

His lips were soft, a lot softer than she remembered. Probably because last August, they were making out heavily instead of simple lip to lip. Sakura saw her shock mirrored on Sasuke's face, his dark eyes reflecting her face. Two seconds too late they broke apart, right after footsteps approached their table and stopped.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

* * *

**Entry**#**021**: _Am I missing something?_

Will someone please fill me in on what is going on? Is there some sort of drug I'm missing out on? Because I have never seen Carrot Top play so badly (no offense) and could have sworn she almost tried to make us lose on purpose. If it weren't for that last shot, that is. That last goal was amazing; how you just got through their entire defense and kicked it in. But back to the issue at hand: why is Carrot Top acting all paranoid? It's enough to make me want to keep looking backwards. And why is C.C zoning out like a zombie? Is there something in that pumpkin spice latte or are did you guys just add this special drug to your drinks? If you guys are going to experiment with stuff, the least you can do is share!

-Ivy-


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry #022**: _Um, what?_

I'm clearly missing out on this drug too since I have no idea what's going on. But you guys have to check out Kiba's video. Shino's chugging down like a gallon of beer and he's doing these crazy dance moves that I have never seen before in my life. I swear, Shino is just breaking out of his shell this year. If he weren't so creepy, I would definitely ask him to hang out. And just as a little side note, what do you guys think about Kiba?

-Sunny-

* * *

**Gym 1** 9:46 A.M.

"It's time to get the party started."

It was now November, and the weather was turning from pleasantly warm to slightly chilly. Everyone had brought sweatshirts and hoodies to wear outside when Gai blew his whistle and ordered everyone to take any extra article of clothing off.

"Sweatshirts and hoodies are against gym clothes policy! Baggy clothes can get caught in anything." Gai explained when there was a cry of outrage from the class. "Drop your clothing off on the bleachers before you come out."

"This man is seriously trying to kill me." Ino complained as she tried covering her midriff with her arms.

"That's why you don't cut your shirts." Shikamaru said sagely from behind the girls.

"But they look good." Kiba grinned. "You should dress like that all winter."

Ino pretended to dropkick him. "Go play with your little freshmen."

"Nah, the veterans are where the party's at." Kiba winked before moving ahead with the class. Shikamaru followed, glancing back at Ino with a look of confusion on his face.

Sakura smacked Ino's arm. "Since when did you start flirting with Kiba?"

"He's cute." Ino shrugged. "I'm not taken, I can flirt when I want."

"Not if you're just using him to distract yourself. That's not right." Tenten said, her brown eyes serious. "Kiba's a nice kid, Ino."

Ino set her jaw. "Who says I'm using him to distract myself?"

"So you're serious about him?" Tenten sounded disbelieving.

Knowing a fight was inevitable between the two, Sakura dropped back to walk with Hinata. Hinata was talking with Naruto, who looked completely at ease in his tan shirt and green shorts. She smiled at Sakura before continuing the conversation with him, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink. Sakura tried to hide a smile, and turned away from the two. Two seconds later, something black and rough had thrown itself at her face.

"Holy-" Sakura almost shrieked, thinking it was the crazy cat that used to live in the field before the obstacle course was created. The cat was known for throwing itself at humans and clawing the skin off any body part it could get its hands on. It wasn't until she grabbed the cloth with her hands that she realized it was a hoodie.

"Wear it. The cold can't be good for your head." Sasuke said brusquely from her left.

Sakura used her fist to hit him. "You couldn't have just handed it over like a normal person? I thought it was Crazy Kitty!"

"Crazy Kitty?" Sasuke looked at Sakura as if she was going crazy.

"You know, the crazy cat that attacked everyone that passed by on this field. I thought my face was getting scratched off." Sakura held the hoodie in front of her. "We're not allowed to wear baggy clothes."

"You're willing to crash parties but you're not willing to wear a sweatshirt because Gai says so?" Sasuke walked a little faster, ahead of Sakura. She realized he didn't stick to the dress code either, choosing to wear a tight tan V-neck t-shirt instead of the oversized tan tee. His toned arms and body were visible even when covered by the shirt.

Sakura didn't think about it much further, knowing that if she was to get in trouble with the dress code she wouldn't be the only one. She stuck her head into the hoodie, only to lose the hole where the head should be. She stopped walking and tried moving around the shirt to find it when someone else grabbed the shirt and adjusted it so the hole for the head was right above. Sakura stuck her head out, the scent of Sasuke's cologne surrounding the air around her.

"Thanks." Sakura said quietly before plugging her arms through the sleeves. The sleeves were longer than her arms, and she had to push the ends up so her hands were visible.

"Here." Sasuke pulled the hood up and placed it over Sakura's head. He tightened the strings under her neck so the hood would be on tight. He pulled it so tight, however, that the hood closed around everything other than her eyes, her nose and mouth.

"What are you doing? I look ridiculous." Sakura swatted Sasuke's hands away and began fumbling with the strings.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto materialized in front of them, looking suspicious. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about Starbucks."

Sakura flushed. "Nothing happened at Starbucks, Naruto. How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Right, that's why when I came back from the bathroom the two of you were exchanging saliva under the table." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I told you, my hair was stuck and he was trying to help me. Right Sasuke?" Sakura turned to Sasuke for help but he had already joined the rest of the class by the ropes. "That jerk."

"So why are you wearing his sweatshirt?"

Sakura avoided Naruto's penetrating gaze. "I was cold."

Naruto grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Look, if you guys want to go out, that's fine by me. Just don't keep it a secret from me, okay?" Naruto smiled and let go before turning to go back to the front of the crowd. Sakura walked over slowly, keeping her distance from the two boys. Hinata turned around when she heard Sakura, and instantly stuffed her hand into her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Sakura made a face before going to stand next to her.

"Are they still going at it?" Sakura motioned at Ino and Tenten, who were standing apart from the group and looking mutinous as they argued.

"Yeah." Hinata looked nervous. "It kind of escalated to a whole new level."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenten started saying stuff about how Ino was insensitive when it came to anyone else's problems except for her own and Ino kept saying that there was no way she could be sensitive to Tenten's problems since she didn't know any of them, that none of us know anything about Tenten's problems." Hinata glanced at the two girls, whose voices were getting louder by the minute. "I think we need to stop them now."

"You're right." Sakura and Hinata left the group to talk to the two girls.

Ino was half-yelling by this time. "You keep telling me how to manage my problems, but what the hell do you know? You don't even tell us anything!"

"Why should I have to tell you guys everything? Should I have to tell you when I'm peeing, when I'm eating, everything I'm doing just because we're friends?" Tenten retorted.

"Alright guys, let's break it up." Sakura stepped in between the two and lightly pushed Ino away while Hinata took Tenten's arm.

"No, I want to hear more of Ino's problems. God knows we don't hear about them enough." Tenten yelled.

Ino moved so Sakura wouldn't get in her way. "I'm sorry my life isn't perfect like yours! I'm sorry I can't just drop people the way you do, and I'm sorry I ever told you anything about my life!"

A screeching whistle pierced the air, and brought everyone's attention to Gai. He was standing in front of Hinata with an upset expression on his face.

"I know it's normal to have fights every now and then, but this is a very important lesson. Tenten, you and Ino report back down here after school." Gai glanced at Sakura. "You too, Sakura. Remember what I said about baggy clothes?"

Sakura looked down. Gai patted her on the head. "Even if you do look like that energetic cat that used to live here."

* * *

**Entry #023:** _Sunny with a chance of Carrot Top_

I know things may look bad right now, but I think we need to remember all the good times we shared. Remember when Carrot Top forgot the keys to her house, and we were planning on going to my house when I realized I locked myself out too? And do you remember when Sunny had to get her shots, but she wanted C.C. to administer them and C.C. would have poked her in the wrong vein if it hadn't been for Tsunade? And that time we almost had to do a dine and dash because that restaurant miscalculated the food we got? Think about all the times we spent together! And we'll be making even more - don't forget about today's afternoon gym session...

-Ivy-

* * *

**Physics** 1:20 P.M.

"When all else fails, remember distance over time equals velocity."

No one was listening to Gekkou, or even watching the presentation on the board. There had been an influx of rumors circulating around the school, mostly as a result of the morning's gym session. Rumors that started with something along the lines of Tenten breaking Ino's arm got so far twisted to the point where it was not unheard of that Ino was planning on suing Tenten for the damage done to her teeth.

"For the last time, there was no catfight." Naruto roared, startling the hushed gossipers within the class. "Hinata and I were there, and nothing even remotely close to that happened. Right Hinata?"

Hinata nodded earnestly. "Don't you fight with your best friends? This is all that is."

"Are Ino and Tenten even friends? I never see them together." Someone asked from the back of the classroom.

"Even if they are, they're too different. For one, Ino actually looks and acts like a girl." Ami smirked. "Tenten's a complete neanderthal."

At this, Hinata's eyes turned cold and stony. "What did you say?"

"Does anyone even care that this is going to be on your test on Wednesday?" Gekkou interrupted. "Any more talking, and I'll start deducting points."

"What's wrong, did I hurt the princess's feelings?" Ami pouted. "Will your big cousin come beat me up, or will your neanderthal friend?"

"For the love of God, shut the fuck up Ami." Naruto shouted. "We're trying to learn about physics."

Gekkou coughed. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Hinata, but she couldn't find it in her to feel giddy as she normally did when he looked at her. She couldn't even stand up for herself nevertheless her best friends without help from someone else. If Sakura was in the class, she would have immediately attacked Ami or made a cutting remark about the next time she came to the hospital. Hinata was utterly useless in a confrontation.

"Psst, Hinata." Naruto sat one seat in front and on the right side. "Did I do okay?"

Hinata gave him a half-hearted smile. "Yes, thank you."

"If anyone else talks shit like that, come talk to me okay?"

"Okay." Hinata looked away, knowing fully well that she would not come looking for Naruto in any circumstance. The only reason he was so nice to her was because she was close to Sakura. Naruto had been in love with Sakura since grade school, and noticed no one else all the way up until now. It was useless to keep liking someone so faithful and oblivious.

For the rest of the period, Hinata brainstormed ways to get Ino and Tenten back on speaking terms. When Ino and Sakura fought, the two would be back to normal in a couple hours. Hinata didn't know if they talked it out or the process was just normal, but she knew that it wouldn't work for Ino and Tenten. The two were too different, and usually went out of their way not to butt heads. This was a totally new situation for everyone.

When the bell rang, Hinata got up and rushed to meet Sakura at her locker. "Did you see Ino?"

"No, and no sign of Tenten either. I should have known when they both skipped Philosophy." Sakura sighed. "This fight is so stupid. Chicks before dicks, as every girl knows. Oh, sorry Hinata."

Hinata hated any sort of vulgarity, but this time she ignored it. "When do you think they'll talk things out?"

"Only time will tell." Sakura shrugged her bag from one side to the other. "Is it just me or is it migraine weather?"

"You have a migraine?" Hinata's eyes fastened on the injured part of Sakura's head. "Shouldn't you go to the hospital?"

"Well, I am a doctor in training so I am the hospital." Sakura laughed to herself. "I'll be fine. See you later."

Hinata watched Sakura walk away. She turned around and saw Naruto elbowing his way through the crowd. "Hey, Hinata! Did I miss Sakura?"

"Yeah, she left for Biology." Hinata smiled sympathetically.

"Aw man. I was going to carry her books." Naruto looked dejected. "Hey, your books look heavy too. I'll carry them for you, Hinata."

"Oh, it's okay." Hinata protested but Naruto tugged them out of her grip.

Naruto smiled. "It's okay, this is normally a man's job. Where are you going?"

"History."

"Okay, let's go." Naruto made his way again into the crowd, looking back at Hinata. "Are you coming?"

Hinata nodded and hastened to catch up to him. In an effort not to lose her in the crowd, Naruto held onto her wrist as he trailblazed through the hallway. Unbeknownst to him, Hinata was walking as if she were on cloud nine.

The giddy feeling was back.

* * *

**Entry #024**: _Damn those kids_

If Gai thinks we can climb even halfway up the rope, he's got another thing coming. Why are we suffering for the stupid things Mr. O and the Unavoidable and the whole lot of them have done three months ago? If you ask me, Tsunade should have placed everyone involved in the fight into an anger management class or some sort of therapy. This stupid course can only enhance their fighting ability and therefore their desire to fight. I can bet you Sunny's entire Smirnoff stash that Tsunade planned this while she was drunk. I can only pray the rope doesn't come down while I'm on it.

-C.C-

* * *

**Field A, Obstacle Course** 3:30

"It's a nice day to be climbing."

The ropes dangling from the beam looked anything but sturdy from close up. Not only that, but there was a high chance that if someone were start swinging on one of the ropes, that person would hit the person next to them. That increased the chances of falling straight down, and everyone knew there was enough falling as it was without any equipment.

It wasn't as chilly as it was that morning. Sakura was relieved to see Tenten and Ino coming from the school, not within talking distance from each other. Gai waved energetically, a smile etched on his face as if the morning's events never even happened.

"Climbing up the rope requires an enormous amount of upper arm strength. We're going to start by stretching." Gai instructed as the two came down and took their place on either side of Sakura. He led the girls in a serious of warm-ups that the girls did with as little effort as possible.

"The technique is as you should have seen in elementary and middle school. You're going to pinch the rope in between your feet, and pull yourself up using your arms." Gai said simply.

Ino raised her hand. "I'm assuming back in elementary school, we needed mats for that extra boost instead of any sort of protection from falling since we don't have any mats here."

"You won't fall. I believe in you." Gai beamed.

"Well you're the only one." Tenten muttered under her breath. "Alright, let's get this over with."

The three of them lined up in front of the ropes in front of them. Without further ado, each girl jumped up and grabbed the rope in-between their legs and tried shimmying up.

"I can't do this." Ino screeched as she held onto the rope for dear life. "It's taking so much effort just to keep myself up."

Sakura and Tenten were facing the same problem. All three girls were holding onto the ropes for their lives and lightly swinging back and forth. Cars honked as they sped past the field. Gai tried shouting encouragements from the ground.

"Try to squat, and jump up to get more surface area." Gai suggested.

"What? Surface area? Does it look like I can even hold onto a rope - why are you throwing math terms and gym slang at me?" Ino yelled back.

"I mean, try to pull your feet close to your body and push yourself up."

Sakura was starting to feel the rope slipping from her sweaty hands. "Just a quick question: how are we supposed to come down?"

"Ah, that was part of this morning's lesson. You were supposed to have paid attention." Gai said firmly.

"Jesus Christ, is he seriously lecturing us while we're hanging six feet off the floor?" Tenten panted.

Sakura looked at both Tenten and Ino, crouching and clutching their rope and began laughing out loud. It first started off as snickering but deepened into a full belly laugh that endangered her balance and grip on the rope.

"Why are you laughing?" Ino giggled.

"Look at us. What are we doing right now?" Sakura continued laughing. "We look like monkeys."

"Why did we even come?" Tenten joined in, the corners of her lips twitching.

Ino already started laughing when Sakura started, and was laughing so hard that nothing came out of her mouth. Both Ino and Sakura's grips were slipping, and Tenten was the only one who remained somewhat steady. But instead of heading up as Gai suggested, Tenten began pushing her weight towards Sakura.

"Get away!" Sakura laughed. But Ino got the gist of what Tenten was doing, and started doing the same. Sakura, in an attempt not to be sandwiched, let the rope between her legs go so she could kick her friends simultaneously and ended up doing a pitiful split, slipping and wrapping her legs around the rope again. The beam on top was quivering, but the girls were laughing too much to notice.

"That is highly dangerous!" Gai yelled. "Come down right now!"

"How?" Tenten asked, tears of laughter in her eyes.

Gai was clearly debating whether or not to take this as opportunity to properly educate them or to let them learn the hard way. As Gai stayed quiet on the ground, Tenten swung her body over to Sakura who was in the middle. Her legs let go of the rope and latched onto Sakura's waist.

"What are you doing?" Ino gasped.

"In case one of us falls. Ino, do the same thing that I did to Sakura. We'll slide down at the same time." Tenten said breathlessly. "It'll be easier, since we have all our weights on each other."

"If we die, it's all on you." Ino swung over and put her own legs over Tenten's. "My legs feel like they're going to slip."

"Just hold onto Tenten. Her legs are strong so she won't let go." Sakura instructed.

"She will if you don't hurry up." Tenten said through clenched teeth. "Are you ready? We're going to slide down now."

"No, no! That's the most dangerous way to come down." Gai shouted.

Ino snorted. "You weren't even going to tell us how to come down. Shut up and let us slide."

And with Sakura's cue, they started sliding down with shrieks resulting from rope burn. When they reached the end of the rope, Tenten and Ino let go and all three jumped down. Gai was almost beside himself with worry and was yelling incomprehensibly as Tenten yelled back. Sakura and Ino remained silent, knowing they wouldn't be able to help in any way. Only Tenten, Neji and Lee got away with yelling at Gai just as only Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto got away with murder in Kakashi's class. Having had the same teacher and students since middle school brought a lot of bonding and leniency between their relationship.

"Come on, that was an impressive show of teamwork." Ino insisted when the two took a break.

Gai looked as though he had passed a mild heart attack. Sakura jabbed Ino's ribcage while Tenten stared up at Gai with her fierce gaze that was usually reserved for the opposing teams of her sports matches. No one spoke for at least a good thirty seconds, and it wasn't until Gai sighed and his mouth turned up into a smile that Ino and Sakura breathed in relief. Gai could have decided to make them come back everyday this week if he wanted to.

"That was a remarkable display of youthful energy and teamwork. But no more." Gai said warningly.

Sakura grabbed Ino and Tenten's shoulders. "Of course not. And no more fighting, right?"

Ino and Tenten stared at each other, and for a split second Sakura was scared the two would not feel the same way. But then they started laughing and shoving at each other, and Sakura knew everything was back to normal.

Well, almost everything.

* * *

**Entry #025: **_Who needs therapy when you've got ropes?_

As much as it kills me to say this, that training course may not be as stupid or annoying as I thought. Actually, it's still annoying as I thought but the ropes were kind of fun, at least when we used them the wrong way. But to clear the whole issue about Kiba, I am completely serious about him. I have fun when I'm with him, and he makes me feel like I deserve better than RB who keeps coming to me with all his she-witch troubles. I feel like I can trust him, you know? I just want this whole thing with RB behind me, and start new. So help me, okay? I promise I won't do anything stupid.

-Sunny-

* * *

**Konoha Playground** 9:27 P.M.

"You have no fear of robbers or rapists, do you?"

The playground in front of Konoha Elementary School was a common place to hang out at night, especially when drunk. There was nothing like laying sprawled on top of the monkey bars and looking at stars while recovering from a buzz. Rarely any police officers or supervisors came by the playground at night so there was little to no chance of getting caught trespassing or loitering after park hours. Of course, no one really stayed too long since raccoons liked to rampage the garbage cans around ten.

Ino was laying on top of the monkey bars when Shikamaru pulled himself up next to her. He moved her legs slightly so he could sit comfortably. Ino looked at Shikamaru, who was partially concealed by the shade of the huge oak tree next to the bars. His spiky hair was visible, as was the glint in his unusually serious eyes. She could tell he had just showered, the familiar smell of his soap and shampoo wafting in the air around them. Shikamaru never wore cologne, claiming it was way too annoying to do anything but wake up in the morning.

"As if anyone would try robbing a girl in these pajamas." Ino lifted her leg to show off pink polka dotted pajama bottoms. "I hear they go for about ten bucks on E-bay."

Shikamaru inhaled deeply, and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. It was a habit of his, when he wanted to enjoy the atmosphere around him. The night air was cool, the leaves were rustling in the trees, and the stars dotted the sky like an explosion of dust. In the midst of everything, there was Shikamaru, his handsome face at peace with the world. Ino watched fondly, knowing this was probably the last time she would ever see him like this.

"Why did you call me out?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. He didn't turn to her but his eyes were open and staring straight up.

Ino lay still for a few more seconds, collecting her thoughts. Then she pulled herself into a sitting position and faced Shikamaru head on. "I wanted to try something new, but I knew I wouldn't be able to unless I came clean."

Shikamaru didn't answer, and continued looking up at the sky. Ino took this as a cue to continue. "You've been dating Temari for half a year now, and I'm happy that you're with her." Ino stopped, and laughed to herself. "Actually, I'm really not. But it's your life so I respect your choice. What I wanted to say was that while you were so head over heels for her, I was feeling that same way about you."

Ino's words came out rushed, and her heart started beating frantically but she continued. "I don't know when it started, but for a while now I know I've liked you as more than a friend."

"Ino-" Shikamaru interrupted but Ino shook her head.

"Just wait. So for a while now I knew, and I kept hoping that you might come to your senses and feel the same way. But you know me, I can't wait for long periods of time. I'm tired of waiting, and I'm tired of liking someone who's never going to think of me as more than friend. So I wanted to tell you that, knowing fully well that this might end our friendship forever." Tears formed in Ino's eyes as she felt her heart breaking into two. "Because I know I'm a completely selfish bitch, and when I was fighting with Tenten today I realized that. I don't want to like someone just so I can get over you. I want to like someone because I want to, not for anyone else or anything else. So I'm going to be a bitch to you for the last time, and tell you everything so I can start liking someone the way I want to."

"So just like that, we're never going to talk again?" Shikamaru asked. There was no change in his expression, in his voice, or even in his posture.

Ino exhaled unevenly. "I don't know if you want to be friends with me after knowing that I liked you. You'll probably think about it whenever you see me, or when you see Temari, and I don't want you to be miserable because of me. So I think we should have a clean break."

The two sat side by side, a wall of unspoken questions and thoughts between them. Ino looked up, hoping the tears in her eyes would go back in. The best friend she could tell everything to was no longer the one sitting next to her. He would no longer be the one she turned to when she needed someone to pick her up. He would no longer have a place in her heart, except in the part of her that kept the memories alive.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Shikamaru jumped down and stood still before turning around to face her. "Thank you for all your help, Ino." His tone was oddly formal, and this time, Ino couldn't stop the tears from spilling over onto her cheeks. She didn't know if he saw them or not, but he turned away and walked straight out of the park without a single glance back. Even when he hopped the gate, he didn't turn to see if she was still on the monkey bars or if she was following him. Ino sat on the monkey bars for a long time, no longer making an effort to stop herself from crying.

"Think about it this way, this is the last time you should ever cry over a guy." Three shadows jumped down from the big tree next to the monkey bars. Ino tried to laugh but started crying even harder into her hands. Sakura and Tenten nimbly climbed up the steps and swung onto the bars. Hinata, who had a fear of heights, waved up at Ino with consoling hands.

"Seriously. If he wants to date a girl with serious mental issues, let him." Sakura hugged Ino. "Think about it, in ten or so years you might be the one to design her wedding dress and you can totally mess it up without ever getting caught that it was on purpose."

Tenten gathered Ino's hair so it wouldn't get in her face. "And if anything, we can just go to her house and suffocate her in her sleep."

"Okay well that's a little drastic." Sakura protested. "Maybe we can start with a little itching powder, and replacing her shampoo with mud or something."

"Remember the last time we tried pulling off a scheme?" Ino hiccuped.

Sakura winced and patted her head. "We'll leave the heels and dresses at home."

"Maybe we should just go home and bake some cookies." Tenten agreed.

"You? Bake?" Ino laughed shakily.

"Excuse me, I'm better than you!"

"Oh yeah?" Ino laughed with more ease, even though her voice still cracked.

Hinata jumped up and down. "We can go to my house. But, um, you guys are going to have to wait while I climb in through the cellar door."

"Can we please shower too?" Tenten scratched at her arm. "There were about ten million mosquitoes in that tree."

"Seriously!" Sakura showed the line of mosquito bites on her leg. "I got these within the first five minutes we were in that tree."

"Badges of honor." Tenten saluted. "Let us regroup at Hyuuga Headquarters and bake us some grub."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura saluted back. The two slid down and began marching ahead, clearly expecting Ino and Hinata to follow. Ino jumped down as well and linked Hinata's arm with hers before jogging to catch up with the other two. While they walked, a feeling of relief settled into her stomach as did the dread of facing Shikamaru tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked softly.

Ino inhaled deeply. "No. But I will be, even if it kills me."

* * *

**Entry #026: **_We're all, all right_

It is currently two in the morning, and we have to get up at seven tomorrow for school. Why are we (Sunny and I) still awake? Because Sunny has decided that two batches of cookies were not enough and has forced us to make a midnight dash to the grocery store for more cookie dough. **(Hey! Everyone wanted more cookies too!) **Okay Sunny, just tell yourself that while you're the only one eating away and C.C and Ivy are completely passed out on the bed. Anyways, did you guys start revising your Konoha University application? **(Nope!) **I know you (Sunny) didn't, but I meant to get this question out to C.C and Ivy tomorrow. **(So why are you asking now?) **Because they're going to read this tomorrow! Don't you have some cookies to eat? **(Touche...)**

-Carrot Top and **Sunny**-

* * *

someone mentioned that they were confused with some add-ons to the story? please tell me what you were confused about so I can clarify, since if one person was confused there's a chance that others were as well!

tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks guys for all your reviews! they inspire me to keep writing.**

**and yes, this will be inoshika.**

* * *

**Entry #025:** _Way too early in the morning_

Because I can barely keep my eyes open, I'll just say this: Sunny is the worst person to sleep with in the world. Thank God for Ivy's dad's extra-black, extra strong coffee.

-Carrot Top-

* * *

8:06 A.M. **Psychology**

"You may begin."

Although it was only eight in the morning, it was clear someone had gotten Ibiki in a bad mood before the school day had even started. There was a pop quiz laying face down in front of every seat, much to the dismay of twenty two seniors who piled in after the warning bell. The chatter that followed the students died instantly Ibiki came into view. His face was like an angry work of art - his temples were throbbing, he had a Y- shaped vein popping out on his forehead, and he was pacing around.

"We're starting with a pop quiz on yesterday's reading." Ibiki said shortly. "You have until the end of the period. You may begin, now."

Tenten's eyes flew open when she flipped over the quiz. Not only were there two pages stapled together, but there were ten questions on the front and back of every page totaling the number of questions to forty. Tenten didn't even know that there was textbook reading due, although that was most likely because Ibiki's homework sheets tended to end up as paper balls in Asuma's Philosophy class. She felt a bubble of amusement and despair in her stomach as she glanced at all the questions about schools of psychology, Freud, Skinner, Piaget and some names she had never heard before. With some reluctance, Tenten lifted her pen and began reading through the questions. As pens scratched away at the papers, Ibiki continued pacing and glaring at each and every one of his students with suspicion in his eyes.

After answering the very few questions Tenten actually knew, she began to guess. It wasn't even the matter of reading the question and trying to find the best answer choice anymore. It was about which psychologist had she not picked for the past few questions and which definition had she not yet matched with a certain school of psychology. Using this method was quick, not very efficient, and risky, but it gave her some assurance that she could have at least gotten a twenty on the quiz. Tenten glanced up stealthily to look at the clock when her eyes rested on the dark haired boy sitting diagonal from her. He obviously did the reading and was going to pass with flying colors - because that was Neji. Neji never failed, or skipped, or even procrastinated anything. It was irritating when he tried to force his habits onto her, but now that she couldn't hear it from him directly, his nagging voice was ingrained in her mind.

"You shouldn't have stayed over on a school night." Imaginary Neji said. "If you fail this quiz, you're going to have to come after school to make it up."

That used to be her biggest motivator, when something prevented her from hanging out with Neji since it was hard to match their schedules. But now, whether it was because of senioritis or not, Tenten couldn't care less about a single quiz grade. Or maybe she was finally on the verge of moving on from Neji's overwhelming influence.

"Jesus Christ." Someone said from behind. "Who the hell is Sigmund Freud?"

At least she was better off than the poor sucker in the back. But it wasn't just Tenten who heard the kid. Ibiki slammed his hands on his podium, bringing out a few shrieks and starts of surprise from his students. The air was thick with fearful tension that only a teacher like Ibiki could induce within ten seconds. His eyes seemed fixated on her, but Tenten knew that he was trying to scare the kid who talked.

"Anyone who scores less than a sixty five will be subjected to questioning of a crime that was committed last night."

For the first time, everyone got up and started talking in outrage. "That's not fair! Why should we suspected for a crime that we don't even know about just because we failed one of your quizzes?"

"Because," Ibiki's voice drowned out everyone else's. "The criminals took all of the cell phones in Tsunade's office, and our security cameras clearly showed that the criminals were students."

So that was what had Ibiki in such a bad mood. He was the one who initiated the cell phone ban in the first place, so the fact that some students managed to break everything that ban stood for must have been a huge hit on his ego. And Tsunade probably had yelled at all of the teachers for not being able to control the students and for letting them break into her office

"But they could be anyone in the school. How could you suspect just the students in your psychology class?" Tenten responded. "This isn't fair."

"You know what I think is unfair? I spend days teaching you everything on these quizzes and you can't retain the information in your heads!"

Tenten looked away, mumbling to herself. "It's not our fault this is the first period of the day."

"Now, if any of you have any idea who has the phones I suggest you talk now." Ibiki said calmly. "Or else these quizzes will talk for you."

When no one spoke up, Tenten knew what was in store for them. By the end of the day, Ibiki would have twenty one suspects on his criminal list.

* * *

8:12 A.M. **Shakespeare English**

"It's not looking too good for you guys."

While Ibiki was using forward-aggressive techniques to figure out what happened to the missing phones, Kakashi had taken the more subtle route. Kakashi had come to class early by some miracle, and was standing by the doorway. Students sauntered out of the stairwell in no hurry at all, until they saw him outside. As soon as they caught sight of his unusually somber expression, their relaxed walks turned into quick jogs up to the classroom door. Kakashi was known for his easy going and carefree disposition so his tense shoulders and set mouth brought some dread into all the students' stomachs. His single visible eye flickered over every incoming face for about two seconds before turning to the next anxious student. No one knew what was going on, and the talking from inside the classroom got louder by the minute. Kakashi rarely paid attention to anyone, nevertheless waited for them outside the classroom door. There had to be a reason he was doing what he normally never did.

Sakura had heard the talking from the classroom while she was on the stairs, and assumed Kakashi was late once again. She took her time coming up the stairs, munching on her sour green apple as she stepped into the hallway. Then she saw something she had never once seen in the six years she had been Kakashi's student - he was standing outside, like a teacher who cared about his students. Sakura waved at him cheerfully, keeping her pace as she continued biting into her apple.

"What's the occasion?" Sakura asked before walking by to get into the classroom. To her surprise, Kakashi flicked her forehead back so she had to stop and step backwards.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Kakashi pointed at the opposite wall. "Wait there."

"What?" Sakura blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"Oy, what's the geezer doing here so early?" Naruto's voice echoed in the hallway. Sakura turned to see Naruto and Sasuke coming towards them, neither one in a rush.

Kakashi stuck his head inside the classroom. "Keep working on whatever you have left." He kicked away the door holder and shut the door.

"What's going on? A secret meeting of the Order?" Naruto grinned. "Did you finally get the Extendable Ears to work?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This is why I don't watch movies with you. You get obsessed with them for a week before you move onto something else."

"Guys, shut up." Sakura said irritably. "Kakashi, what is it?"

Kakashi let out a long sigh, avoiding their eyes and looking a a spot right above their heads. "I need to know where all three of you were last night."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We weren't together." Sakura informed him. "I was with Ino, Tenten and Hinata."

"Well we were." Naruto gestured towards himself and Sasuke. "We were watching Harry Potter."

"Do you have people who can attest to that?" Kakashi asked, still avoiding their eyes.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Are you suspecting us of something?" Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped open.

"You are! That's why you're asking us for our alibis, aren't you?" Sakura dropped her half-eaten apple on the floor.

"But why just us? Just because we like to have a little fun once in a while-" Naruto argued but Kakashi interrupted them.

"This isn't about having fun." Kakashi finally looked into Sakura's shocked green ones. "Someone broke into the school and stole all the cell phones. Tsunade reported this to Uchiha Headquarters and they're deeming this a robbery case as well as breaking and entering."

Sakura held her hands up in the air. "And you're suspecting us? Why not them?" She pointed at the classroom door.

Kakashi sighed. "You have a history of doing things like these. Sakura, just a few weeks ago you barged into Tsunade's office asking for your phones back."

"But that's different from stealing them!" Sakura argued. "The people who stole the phones just took them without permission - I asked for them back."

"And Naruto, you and Sasuke are the town criminals as I'm sure you know." Kakashi shook his head. "Tsunade's apprentice, the mayor's son, and the police chief's son - don't you think you three make a convenient crime group? Think about it logically; if you did steal the phones, you wouldn't get in trouble because you each have some source to get you out of it so you would have nothing to lose."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Sakura was utterly outraged. "First of all, there's no guarantee Tsunade or anyone else would get us out of trouble. If anything, Tsunade would kick our asses to juvy. Second, we would lose any chance of scholarships or even admittance to Konoha University and we might even get expelled from the school. Even Naruto's not that stupid to risk everything we've worked for."

"I'm telling you so you realize the severity of this. You three are at the top of the suspect list, so if you have anything, you better make sure to bury it three hundred feet under the earth." Kakashi warned.

"You're not telling us to give it back?" Naruto asked disbelievingly. "If we did have the phones?"

"Like I said, bury it to the core. If you don't have the phones but you know about it -"

"We should tell you about it." Sakura finished.

This time, Kakashi held up his hands. "I don't want to be told anything. But the faster those phones show up in that safe again, the better it is for all of us." He looked around and leaned in. "And I mean for all of you and me."

* * *

**Entry #026:** _Will the real Phone Robber, please stand up?_

Alright, whoever took those phones needs to give them up now. Do you realize that person has placed me, the Unavoidable and Mr. O in danger of getting expelled? And worse, not getting admitted into KU? I've already finished the damn application, and I'm not giving up my dream of becoming a doctor because of some stupid idiot's joyride of a crime. I swear, I'm going to get to the bottom of this and beat the crap out of the kids.

-C.C-

* * *

"Oy, hurry up."

It was sixth period, and the period where most seniors had off. Usually everyone went out for lunch, and didn't bother coming back to school until the end of sixth period. Today, however, Kiba requested that Ino, Tenten and Hinata stay back. Sakura was finishing off some scenes with Lee which was just as well because Kiba specifically requested that Sakura didn't see. Instantly, all three girls exchanged looks: Kiba was trying to sell them drugs. Sakura, a doctor-in-training, would definitely confiscate them.

"Kiba, we're really not interested your pharmaceuticals." Tenten said as she slowed down. Kiba had them rushing to the student parking lot for "something" in his beat up jeep. The last thing Tenten needed was to get high three hours before practice started.

"Unless they're chocolate flavored." Ino piped up, but not before she saw Tenten's face. "Just kidding."

Kiba waved their comments away impatiently. "It's not drugs. Hurry up."

Within minutes, they were in front of his jeep parked next to Shino's Volkswagen. Kiba pushed them all into the backseat before closing the door and getting into his own driver's seat. There was a box on the passenger seat next to him, and he lugged it close to his body.

"What is that?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"You have to promise you won't report me."

"Kiba, we already said -"

"Promise me!" Kiba insisted.

"Fine, we promise." Tenten, Ino and Hinata said hesitantly. Without further ado, he opened the box cover and presented it to them.

Simultaneously, all three girls shrieked. "Holy shit, you stole the phones!"

"What the fuck man?" Ino punched his arm. "Are you insane?"

"No, I'm a genius." Kiba grinned. "Take yours."

"Are you insane?" Hinata repeated. "You need to get them back into Tsunade's office. If she finds out you have them, you're going to be expelled."

Ino gasped. "That's why you didn't want Sakura with us. You're letting Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto take all the blame!"

"I didn't mean to." Kiba's grin dropped and he looked at them earnestly. "I didn't know they'd get in trouble."

"How'd you do it?" Tenten whispered.

"How? Are you guys all insane?" Ino shrieked. "We have the missing phones on our laps! We could be arrested right now!"

Tenten grabbed Ino's arms. "Calm down. Kiba, how the hell did this happen?"

Kiba lowered his voice. "Shino stole a key from the janitor."

"Shino?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, he needed his phone to send some stuff to a guy." Kiba cleared his throat, letting them know he wasn't telling them anything else. "Anyways, it would be weird if just his phone went missing so we planned to take everyone's and give it back to them."

"Who do you think you are, Santa Claus?" Hinata was furious. "How could you?"

"Who opened the safe?" Tenten questioned.

"Shikamaru." Kiba looked uncomfortable at this point. "He wasn't really part of it. We had to convince him."

Everyone heard Ino's sharp intake of air. "When was this?"

"At like, nine last night."

Ino's blue eyes widened, and her grip on Hinata and Tenten tightened. That meant right after Shikamaru had talked to Ino, he had gone to break into the school. Tenten looked worryingly at the pale girl inbetween her and Hinata, and shook her gently to bring her back to her senses.

"So how did you plan on giving these back to everyone?"

Kiba shrugged. "We didn't really plan that far."

"You idiot!" Hinata exploded. Kiba flinched.

"You guys have to help me." Kiba pleaded.

"We don't have to do anything." Hinata said in a high-pitched voice. "You got the phones, you get yourself out of trouble." She pulled the handle of the Jeep door on her side, but it was stuck. Hinata turned to Tenten. "Tenten, open the door."

Kiba gripped Tenten's hand. "You guys, I have nowhere to put these. Akamaru might find these at home and start playing with them. If Hana finds out, I'm dead."

"If Sakura finds out that we know who has these phones, we're dead!" Ino punched Kiba again. "Why the fuck did you have to show this to us?"

"Because you guys are the only people I can really trust not to rat me out. Please." Kiba begged.

Tenten swallowed hard. Hinata and Ino were both shaking with anger and fear, but Tenten felt bad for Kiba. He was stupid and he made a mistake, but he didn't deserve to go to jail. Kiba was, all in all, a good kid who wanted nothing more than to carry on his family's veterinary hospital. If he went to jail, no one would know what would happen to him.

"We'll hide them in my house." Tenten finally said.

"Tenten!" Hinata wailed.

In the extremely crowded space of Kiba's jeep, Tenten could feel Ino struggling to get some space so she could open the door on Tenten's side. "Tenten, you're getting high off some leftover marijuana in the backseat. You're going to regret this tomorrow."

"Tenten, I would worship you forever." Kiba clasped his hands in a praying position.

Tenten looked at him contemptuously. "You owe me forever for this. Come to my house by nine o'clock tonight, or I'm pretending I never saw these phones. How many more boxes are there?"

"Three. I love you." Kiba said gratefully.

"Tenten, if you go to jail I'm not bailing you out." Ino finally managed to free herself and opened the door. "Get out before I die of asphyxiation."

Tenten hopped out while Kiba got out of his seat as well. He had her in a bear hug before she could even say another word, and she was trying to push him away when she saw Neji pulling up in the parking space across from them. When he got out of his car, he turned to see Tenten and Kiba hugging and his eyes turned cold. Then, he walked over to the other side and opened the passenger door where a long, high-heeled leg stepped onto the parking lot floor.

Neji Hyuuga had taken a girl out to lunch.

* * *

**Entry #027: **_And the hills are alive with the sound of music_

Tell me, am I just a freak of nature or are decent guys in Konoha becoming an extinct species? How is it that I can't find a single, good looking guy who does not: a) smoke (drugs or otherwise), b) commit crimes (petty or otherwise), c) prefer stocky, ugly Suna girls (Temari or otherwise)? I wish guys were like clothes where they can be restocked when all the girls take the good looking ones. It's pretty depressing to know that I'll be stuck with these same hooligans for the next four years at KU. How am I supposed to fulfill my dream of getting married at twenty two when I can't even find a boyfriend at the age of seventeen? It's as if God is telling me that I was meant to live as a nun in a convent in the hills where I can sing to my heart's content until I get sent off to a widower captain's house to be the governess of seven kids. Maybe not that specifically, but you can tell my life is headed in a downwards spiral if I don't get married in the next few years. Guys, if none of us are married by the time we're in our thirties, we're all applying to live in a convent. Agreed?

-Sunny-

* * *

"We don't have class!"

When Genma had announced that class would be cancelled because he had impromptu jury duty at city hall, everyone immediately headed for the door. It was with some difficulty that he blocked the exit and announced that no one would be allowed to leave the campus because there was renovation being done on the borders of the school that would be finished by the end of the school day. The renovations were most likely additional security cameras to make sure no one would be able to break into the school again. All the students griped and complained, but headed to the cafeteria nonetheless.

Hinata and Ino crept behind Shikamaru and followed him to the corner of the cafeteria where he was inevitably headed to sleep. When he sat down, Hinata and Ino grabbed chairs and pulled them to his table.

"You're a criminal!" Ino accused without warning.

Shikamaru already had his head in his arms. "I thought we weren't going to talk to each other."

"I was planning on it, until I found out you were a criminal!"

"I never would have suspected you." Hinata said sadly.

"Because he's a top notch criminal! Top notch criminals make you think they would be the last ones to commit the crime."

Shikamaru finally lifted his head. "Could you keep your voices down? There are other people around. How did you even find out?"

"Does that really matter?" Ino whispered. "If you get caught, you could go to jail. Or worse, you could end up going to Oto College!"

"What did you think you were doing, helping Kiba? You're supposed to be a genius." Hinata added.

Shikamaru propped himself up on one arm. "So Kiba told you? Which one of you is going to hide the phones?" His eyes rested on Ino. "Not you, I hope."

Ino bristled. "Why? Because I can't keep a secret?"

"Because you're way too troublesome to deal with."

"Screw you. I need you to convince Kiba to put the phones back."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Do you hear that?"

Ino was about to berate him about listening to her when Hinata shook her head and held Ino's wrist. Amidst the chatter in the cafeteria were sounds coming from outside. There was the sound of a lawnmower, as well as something that sounded like chains or metal being slapped against each other. Ino got up and went over to a window to see what was happening. Men were putting together a fence that looked to be going around the entire back property of the school.

"Those are the new safety precautions Tsunade ordered." Shikamaru explained. "You honestly think we can break back in with new security measures like that?"

"You're a genius." Ino said simply. "You can do anything if you would stop being so damn lazy."

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Do you really want me to get caught and go to juvy or Oto College? Do you understand the chances of breaking in and coming out without getting caught is slim to none? Do you really hate seeing me that much?"

That last part made Ino flinch internally, but she looked at him unwaveringly. "You were willing to do it last night."

"The chances were better then."

"The chances of what? Getting caught or being suspected as the mastermind?" Ino challenged. "Because knowing you, you calculated everything. And you definitely knew Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would be blamed."

"And how exactly would I know that?" Shikamaru asked testily.

"Don't act stupid. Sakura's close with Tsunade, Naruto's dad is the mayor and Sasuke's family makes up the majority of the police force. There's no way you couldn't have at least thought about that."

Suddenly, Shikamaru stood up. He definitely looked mad, something Ino hadn't seen for a while. "Maybe I'm not the genius you thought I was. You made that clear last night." And he walked away, out of the cafeteria and out the courtyard doors.

"Should we follow him?" Hinata asked unsurely.

"No." Ino didn't look at Shikamaru when he left, and she wasn't looking in the direction he was probably headed. Instead, she looked up at the ceiling. Shikamaru had that annoying effect of making her tear glands go into overload whenever she was around him. She turned away from Hinata and pretended to look at the progress of the fence out the window. The last thing she needed was to start crying in front of all these people.

"Maybe we were too mean?" Hinata worried.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Entry #028:** _I do believe stupidity grows with age_

Sunny, you will not end up as a nun because that would just be a disaster in a wimple. You're probably going to be the first out of all of us to get married, and you're going to be worrying about who to make the maid of honor while the three of us are trying to find decent guys in your groom's best men entourage. But I do have a request: please do not marry Kiba. You are so much better than that. And Kiba has gotten on my bad side so I would really rather see one of my best friends marry a decent, clean, good-for-everything guy. Actually, I'd like all of you to marry decent guys. But C.C's already kind of taken, and Carrot Top, I really think the Devil in Disguise is doing all these things to make you jealous. He really likes you, I swear. I can't prove it, but I know he really does. So please don't be too angry when he asks you to forgive him sooner or later.

-Ivy-

* * *

"That hurt, you little weasel!"

While the final bell rang only five minutes ago, the senior hallway was nearly empty. Most seniors arranged their schedules so that they would have the last period of the day off in order to go home early but since there were renovations going on, everyone crowded in the front hallway until the security guards gave the okay to let them out. The new renovations included fences, security cameras, and well trimmed shrubbery around the back and the sides of the school. The shrubbery was most likely trimmed so students couldn't hide in them though the bushes were rather full and would probably cover most students.

Hinata was at her locker when she heard Sakura's voice coming from the opposite end of the hallway. From what Hinata could see, Naruto was slapping Sakura's hands and none too gently. Sasuke was next to them, his hands flat against each other as if in a sideways prayer position. Hinata wanted to call out to them, but they made such a nice picture that Hinata would probably just ruin it.

"Hurry up. A!" Naruto called. Both Sakura and Sasuke moved their hands so their palms were facing the floor. Disappointed, Naruto looked up and saw Hinata. "Hinata! What are you still doing here?"

"Hinata!" Sakura's face broke into a grin. Hinata waved at her before putting all her books except one into her locker and closing it shut. The trio continued their game as they made their way to Sakura's locker where Hinata stood waiting patiently.

"C!" Sakura shouted. Both Naruto and Sasuke cursed, while Sakura laughed. She smacked Naruto's hands three times as he howled in pain, and did the same to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't make a noise but his face twitched to signal discomfort.

"Ha! Okay, let's stop." Sakura decided when they reached Hinata.

"No, keep going." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Sakura held up the back of her hands. They were bright red, as if she had dunked her hands in icy cold water. "We've been playing since sixth period. My hands are so numb I can't even open my locker."

Almost naturally, Sasuke grabbed her hands and began rubbing them quickly. "Ow, can you do it a little more gently?" Sakura winced.

"What do you think you two are doing in front of me and Hinata?" Naruto frowned and slung his arm over Hinata's shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat, and started racing after that. Naruto didn't seem to notice how red her face was probably getting, but only noticed Sakura and Sasuke's antics.

"Shut up. We're starting again." Sasuke let go of Sakura's hands and held out his hands. "Go, Sakura."

"You are the world's sorest loser." Sakura told him before she turned to her locker. "Hinata, would you please explain to Uchiha that girls are not indestructible robots who can play at his will?"

Naruto laughed. "Don't bring us into your lovers spat. Come on Hinata, I'll walk you to Neji's car." And he steered away from the bickering two, all the while laughing to himself.

"Hinata, are you okay? You look a little red." Naruto asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm okay." Hinata said quietly.

"You're so quiet, like a little bird." Naruto cocked his head. "Don't you ever feel like bursting from everything you hold in?"

Hinata smiled. "I don't hold anything in."

"Really? Because I never hear you talk, except when you're around Sakura or Tenten or Ino. You should talk more, Hinata. It's good for the soul." Naruto lifted his chest so high, it looked like he was getting ready for an earth-shattering sneeze. Hinata laughed, thinking how he looked like the red robin that chirped outside her window every morning.

"See, you're starting to laugh. That's the first step." Naruto tapped his nose. "I'll teach you the rest some other time. See you later, Hinata!"

Hinata didn't even realize they had come to the front entrance. Talking with Naruto made time seem to fly at light speed, and she wished the walk from her locker to the front would have been just a little longer. But Neji's car was waiting outside, and she didn't want him to wait any longer than he needed to. As she walked to the car, she thought about how perfectly his arm fit across her shoulders. Just when she opened the passenger door, Hinata remembered the way Naruto puffed out his chest and was overcome with a fit of giggles that made Neji question if Naruto had given her something to drink.

She answered with another fit of giggles.

* * *

**Entry #029: **_Nuns? Convents? Sound of Music? Oh my._

Whoa, since when did we start hating on Kiba? Don't get me wrong, I don't love the kid but it's rare for anyone to get on Ivy's bad side. And since when have I ever been kind of taken, may I ask Ivy? Unless you're talking about Tarzan, the monkey Sunny got me for my eighth birthday that I sleep with to this day, I'm currently very much single. It is you, my dear Ivy, I am suspecting of being romantically involved. Where exactly did you two go after leaving me at my locker? Hm? Getting so sly, my dear. We've taught you well.

-C.C-

* * *

4:15 P.M. **Soccer Field**

"Let's take five."

As soon as the words left Tenten's mouth, everyone sprinted for the stands where their bags and water bottles lay. There were no onlookers today, and it was a good thing too because Tenten felt less driven than she had in a while. While the girls took a break, Tenten ran another lap around the field for an adrenaline rush. Normally, Tenten felt unstoppable in her cleats on the field. Today, she felt anything but that. Sakura's fury at the stolen phones and Kiba's pleading for help were playing like reruns in her head, and she had no idea how to solve the two problems.

"Captain!"

Tenten turned to the stands when she heard screams coming from her players. Cars that were passing by were throwing pink balloons filled with red goo at the girls, and the girls were hysterical with fear. Tenten ran across the field to get to the stands as soon as she could, but the cars had already made illegal u-turns and sped away from the school. Some of the younger girls were crying hysterically, believing the red goo to be blood.

"It's fake." Tenten said flatly. "Did anyone get the license plate number for any of those cars?"

None of the girls did in their hysteria and confusion. Knowing practice couldn't continue like this, Tenten dismissed the team but made them stay on the stands while she jogged to the school to get the custodian and some towels. Her blood boiled when she thought about the sick people who planned this, and how scared her freshmen girls looked when they saw the red all around them. At the very least, it would have a traumatizing effect the next time they blew balloons.

When Tenten informed the custodians of what had happened, they had told her the girls would have to wash off on the fields. Not only was in November and getting cold, but now her team members had to be washed off with icy cold water from the hose. With a heavy heart, Tenten went down to the field and informed them about the janitor's instructions. To their credit, they took the news better than Tenten had imagined. The girls just wanted the red gunk off of them.

"Alright, line up." Tenten instructed. "It's going to be cold, so get ready."

Cold was an understatement. The shrieks coming from the girls made it seem as if acid was flowing out of the hose instead of cold water. Tenten felt horrible by the time every girl was clean but dripping wet. As captain, she should have been there with her team. Tenten dismissed the girls to go change, and they sprinted up without further ado. She made Kimi stay back, however. Without hesitation, she handed the hose over to Kimi.

"You can soak me."

"Are you crazy?" Kimi shivered violently but shook her head. "Just because you're captain doesn't mean you should suffer with us if you didn't get hit."

"But I should have gotten hit." Tenten said firmly. "Just press down."

"No." Kimi set the hose down and picked up her also drenched, and slightly pink bag. "I'm going to go change now, Captain."

Tenten felt guilt swell up in her stomach. "Kimi-"

"There were messages in some of them." Kimi said nonchalantly. "Things like 'you were warned' and 'consequences follow action' and other philosophical crap like that."

Pink balloons. Fake blood. Of course, that's what it meant. "I got it. Go up and change. Get all of the girls into the showers, even if you have to squeeze. I'll meet up with you guys after I hose off the stands."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Kimi ran, her dripping ponytail swinging from side to side. Tenten watched her leave before picking up the hose and marching up the stands. It was true - the messages were all referring to a foreboding future. She sprayed all the messages onto the ground beneath the stands, and washed the stands clean of anything reminiscent of blood. The pink balloon remnants lay pathetically on the grass, and Tenten didn't have the heart to pick them up.

"Is this your new training technique? Giving your team members hypothermia?"

Tenten had to take a second to control the anger that was in danger of spilling over before turning to the speaker. "Obviously. Haven't you heard that instead of drugs, we give them life threatening illnesses?"

"What's that?" Neji looked at the pieces of pink balloons on the grass.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you were hitting a pinata that was filled with blood, and you're trying to get rid of the evidence."

Tenten shrugged. "If that's what you think, then fine. Are we done here?"

"I should be asking you that. You look like you're still cleaning up."

"Neji, why are you here?" Tenten asked tiredly. "I have enough to deal with as it is. I don't have the energy to fight with you."

Neji threw a soccer ball in her direction. "Just returning this."

"Thanks." Tenten kicked it in the direction of the others.

"Do you need help?" Neji asked suddenly.

Tenten almost laughed out loud in frustration. Yes, she needed help dealing with stolen cell phones, threats about her best friend and her current Psychology grade. But nothing he could help with, and none that she wanted his help for. "I think I got it, thanks."

"I mean with your training. Judging from the way I saw them run up to the school, they have good speed. It's probably accuracy that they're lacking, right?"

He was right, as usual. "They're pretty well rounded."

"Then maybe it's just the team captain." Neji said calmly before walking over to the balls.

"Don't you have practice?" Tenten snapped.

"Genma has jury duty so, no."

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "So your soccer team can't practice without a coach?"

"No, we just choose not to." Neji juggled the ball with his knees. "Because we're good with or without the practice."

Neji's self-confidence was on the verge of arrogance, and Tenten felt the urge to spray him with freezing water. "How nice for you."

"Let's play." Neji suggested. "Loser has to pick up the pink crap."

Just when Tenten thought she had started moving out of his sphere of influence, she felt herself gravitating towards him once more. It was so tempting to give in, especially with everything that was going on. She had been searching for ways to distract herself from her everyday stress, and Neji was offering her relief, at least for a short period of time. Maybe giving in just once wouldn't be so bad.

"You're on."


	8. Chapter 8

I promise Hinata and Tenten's episodes will come soon! Just facing a college crisis, so I had time for a little bit of Ino and Sakura -

-thanks for reading, as always and please tell me what you think-

**-emptypages-**

* * *

**Entry #030**: _Either I am hallucinating or we are keeping secrets_...

Excuse me, but what the hell did I see on the soccer field today? Our dear Carrot Top and someone who looked suspiciously like the Devil playing a friendly game of soccer? Am I the only one who was under the impression that these two were never, ever, ever, ever, getting back together? Is anything in this world going to make sense anymore? I swear, it'll be raining lip balm and Cool Ranch Doritos next. Speaking of unexpected weather, it's supposed to snow this week! Anyone up for a good old fashioned snow day (without permission, of course)?

-Sunny-

* * *

"For the love of God!"

Ino knew her friends couldn't bear much more of what was to come. Every month, Chouji's family invited Ino's family as well as Shikamaru's to their restaurant for a reunion of stories, barbecue, and a lot of alcohol. Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru sat at a separate table, not wanting to get involved with the men when they were drunk. Though Ino managed to annoy her two friends at every meeting, she went the extra mile to make Shikamaru tick like a bomb today.

"Ino, stop kicking me!" Shikamaru snapped.

Ino cocked her head and looked him innocently. "Are you going to do what I asked?"

What Ino had asked was for Shikamaru to convince Kiba to get the phones back from Tenten and turn it in anonymously to the school. If he couldn't convince Kiba, then she wanted Shikamaru to break into Tenten's apartment and steal the phones back himself and give it up. Shikamaru refused flat-out.

"No."

There was a loud thud as Ino's shoe met Shikamaru's calf. "Motherf-"

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Chouji sighed as he put down his barbecued kabob. Being good-natured and patient, Chouji never really pried into anyone's business and knew when to leave Ino and Shikamaru alone.

"Shikamaru's being a dumb-butt." Ino claimed, stealing the last piece of grilled broccoli that Shikamaru had his eye on. "Are you going to do it?"

"For the last time, no."

Ino stuffed the broccoli in her mouth. "I hope you enjoy a lifetime of bruised legs and arms."

"Ino, do you honestly think I would risk doing something so stupid?"

Ino straightened up and glared at him. "You already did it once."

"Fine, do you think I'm going to risk doing something so stupid again and risk losing everything?"

"Fine." Ino stabbed a piece of meat and forced it into Shikamaru's surprised mouth. "Have some more, Shikamaru." Ino said in a deceptively sweet voice. It took three pieces of meat and two roast peppers before Shikamaru and Chouji realized Ino was trying to stab his mouth under the pretense of giving him food. Shikamaru tried evading her chopsticks, while Chouji tried placing the morsels in his own mouth.

"Ino, don't just give Shikaku's kid food." Choiza bellowed drunkenly. "What about my Chouji?"

Shikaku threw his arm around Choiza. "What can I say? Ino has taste."

"Ha!" Shikamaru scoffed as he avoided another stabbing.

"Taste for revenge." Ino smiled devilishly. "Now, are you sure you want to keep refusing?" Ino held up the two pronged fork that was meant to pick up the meat. Shikamaru paled and tried escaping when Ino caught his legs with her own. He fell forward onto the floor and everyone stopped talking to see what happened.

"Shikamaru! Are you okay?" Ino rushed over to help Shikamaru. Her sparkling blue eyes betrayed the worried tone of her voice, and Shikamaru groaned as he pulled back. "You're so clumsy, you should really be careful."

"You troublesome woman." Shikamaru pulled himself back onto he seat. "I need a restraining order."

Ino nodded. "Good, then while you're in court you can confess as to why you need the restraining order."

"You annoying woman."

"You're lucky I'm not a criminal mastermind like you."

"A criminal mastermind?" Shikamaru sounded a little flattered. Ino made a face before changing her mind.

"You're right. You're more like Swiper the fox. Swiper no swiping!"

"What the hell, Ino?"

Ino crossed her arms. "Do you have a problem, Swiper?"

"You're so mature."

Chouji listened as he put some more raw meat on the grill. "I don't know what you guys are talking about, but Shikamaru, I think you need to give the phones back too."

Ino and Shikamaru whipped their heads towards Chouji, who was nonchalantly grilling meat for them. Chouji looked up with his usual peaceful expression. "What? You guys really thought I wouldn't know what you were saying?"

Ino squinted at him. "You're lying. You're the third most oblivious person I know."

"Third? Who's first and second?"

"Swiper's first, and then it's Naruto." Ino jerked her head at Shikamaru. "Wait, actually we need to put Uchiha in there somewhere."

"Why is Shikamaru oblivious? He's got an IQ over two hundred."

"Because he didn't know that I was in lo-" Ino stopped talking as she realized the words that were coming out of her mouth. The blood rushed up to her cheeks, and she could see that Shikamaru had turned his face away.

Chouji noticed, but chose not to say anything about the two of them. "Why are Naruto and Sasuke at the top of your list?"

"Because they're emotionally stupid." Ino recovered. "Chouji, you're just too nice to notice anything bad in this world. You could afford to be a little more cynical. Now, how did you find out about the phones?"

"I heard Tenten interrogating Kiba in class." Chouji flipped the fire switch to a lower heat. "It's not that hard to put two and two together."

"Damn Kiba." Shikamaru sighed. "Why did he have to involve you guys?"

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Excuse me? Is there something wrong with us knowing?"

"Other than the nagging?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. "If you guys get caught talking about knowing who did what, we're all screwed. Your dad would kill me for getting you involved."

"I thought killing was strictly reserved for boyfriends only?" Chouji asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure my dad would kill any guy if they got me in trouble." Ino tapped her finger thoughtfully. "I do think Shikamaru deserves a beating though…should I tell my dad he got me pregnant?"

"What the hell?" Shikamaru attempted to jump back, but instead bounced on the cushy back of the seat. "Ino, don't even think about-"

"Daddy!" Ino sang as Shikamaru spluttered and almost asphyxiated on thin air. "Guess what? I-"

Shikamaru leaned over and smacked a hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence, and he checked back to see if anyone was listening. None of the adults were even paying attention, the women gossiping as the men played a drinking game by themselves. Inoichi wasn't even in sight, probably having gone to the bathroom.

"Ino, do you really want to go there?" Shikamaru leaned even closer so that his lips just barely grazed her ear and sent shivers down her spine. "Your dad doesn't know you went to junior prom, does he?"

Ino's widened. "You wouldn't."

Shikamaru pulled back a little bit. "You honestly think telling him that is worse than telling your dad I'm the father of your baby?"

"You're what?!" Inoichi jumped out from behind the fern that was back to back with Ino's seat. Ino shrieked while Shikamaru froze in place and Chouji choked on his food.

"Daddy, what are you doing back there?" Ino pressed a hand to her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"That's what I should be saying!" Inoichi bellowed as he pointed at Shikamaru "What did you say, son?"

"Oh God, no sir." Shikamaru straightened up. "I was talking about a hypothetical situation."

"A hypothetic situation where you violate my daughter?" Inoichi whispered dangerously. "I come here to give you kids a good scare, and I find out you coerced my daughter to sneak out to junior prom so you could taint her? I'll kill you!"

Having had her heart stop from beating at two hundred beats per minute, Ino watched with a wicked glint in her eyes as Shikamaru tried to remedy the situation and calm Inoichi down at the same time. The more Shikamaru tried explaining himself, the faster the vein on Inoichi's temple pulsated. It was difficult to catch Shikamaru off-guard, but Inoichi managed to do it every time he spoke to Shikamaru. Inoichi was convinced that the reason Ino had stopped being her daddy's little girl was because of Shikamaru, and never failed to berate the boy every chance he got. Choiza egged Inoichi on as Shikaku lazily tried to call his friend back without causing serious damage to his son.

"Your dad has a serious daughter complex." Chouji whispered. "I feel bad for Kiba."

"Kiba?" Ino's small smirk faded.

Chouji nodded. "He wants to ask you out. He asked me if I knew if you were interested, and I told him to go for it. You like Kiba, don't you?"

Ino didn't know what to say, but Chouji kept talking. "I know you're mad at him for taking the phones, but how long are you going to mope over -" Chouji's eyes strayed to Shikamaru. "Well, I just think you and Kiba would have fun together."

"Are you thinking of becoming a restaurant owner or a therapist?" Ino teased, all the while knowing Chouji was right.

"Did he ruin his chances with you? He was almost sure that you wouldn't want to talk to him."

"He got my best friend in trouble."

Chouji shrugged. "No offense, but you, Naruto and Sasuke all get her in trouble almost every week."

"That's different. Sakura is a willing participant." Ino sniffed.

By this time, Inoichi had calmed down enough to let Shikamaru off with a smack on the head and returned to his beer guzzling friends. Shikamaru sat down heavily and glared at Ino and Chouji, who were snickering as he rubbed the spot that Inoichi had hit.

"Thanks for the help." Shikmaru drained the rest of his water and started on Chouji's untouched class. Ino felt a little guiilty, and was about to apologize when the image of Temari by his side and his reaction to the night she confessed popped up in her head. Her feelings of remorse were replaced with something like a bloodthirsty need for revenge."

"No problem. Chouji, tell Kiba I'd love to go on a date with him sometime." Ino asked, looking straight at Shikamaru as she did.

Shikamaru choked on his water.

* * *

On the other side of town, it was as if a cold war had erupted in the Uchiha compound.

"He's not getting on my bed."

"It's a sacrifice you need to make."

"No."

Sakura was sitting cross-legged on Sasuke's plush blue carpet and reading through a worn out copy of West Side Story as her group members debated above her head. Shino had taken the liberty of checking everyone's room for the best place for Lee and Sakura to die, and deemed Sasuke's room as the gloomiest and therefore, the most appropriate. Romeo and Juliet were supposed to have escaped the rehab center and turned to a rather luxurious motel to commit suicide. Sasuke approved of the use of his room, but had refused to let Lee get on his bed.

"Don't be such a baby." Naruto crowed. "Lee's just going to lie there for two seconds, and Sakura's just going to drop on top of him for another two seconds. It'll be over in five seconds."

"Yes, I will be as quick as lightning!" Lee piped in as well.

"I don't care." Sasuke said stubbornly. "No one lies on this bed except me." He stood in front of his king sized bed like a knight guarding his castle. Sakura gave his leg an unfriendly punch, and he pushed back with his knee, almost pushing her over.

"You big baby." Sakura said as she got up and pretended to stretch as she walked over to the window. Counting to three inside her head, she made an abrupt U-turn and sprinted for the bed. Everyone turned when they heard her footsteps and just about half a foot away from the bed, she jumped and landed on the cushy duvet of his bed. She rolled all around as everyone cheered except for one unhappy stick-in-the-mud.

"Now can we get this project over with?" Sakura asked as she sat up.

"No." Sasuke turned back to face Shino. "Sakura doesn't count."

Sakura's jaw dropped open. "Excuse me? Am I not on your bed right now? Am I not a person? How do I not count?"

"It's obviously because you've been on it before." Naruto smiled secretively.

"What?" Sakura asked blankly. "When I have ever been on his bed?"

Shino coughed. Sakura glared at him, but she couldn't tell whether or not he saw her through his tinted glasses. If Shino thought he knew something, Sakura was not going to confirm assumption. "Is there something you wanted to say, director?"

"No." Shino clapped his hands. "Okay, so we'll start with Lee and Sakura by the window. Sakura, when I call action you're going to hug Lee from behind and then start talking. Everyone, places!"

"Sakura, feel free to hold me as long as you wish!" Lee beamed, as Sakura patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"Thanks, Lee."

"My bed-" Sasuke tried to bring up again but Naruto tackled him into a full body grip.

"Go go go!" Naruto yelled.

"Ready?" Kiba asked abruptly as he got ready to dim the lights. Sakura was starting to notice that Kiba had grown quieter, and not as friendly as he had been before. Something Ino had written in the Vent Journal reverberated in her head but Shino called "Action!"

"Romeo, you know I can't live without you." Sakura glided in and slipped her arms around Lee's taut waist. "But you know this world won't let us be together."

"So what should I do?"

Sakura hugged him harder, and then opened her fist. Inside was a small razor blade that Naruto claimed he had found somewhere in his house. It was encased in a handkerchief so Sakura wouldn't cut her palm unintentionally. Lee made as how of unwrapping the cloth as Shino zoomed in.

"I'll be right behind you." Sakura said softly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura tried to sound enchanting. "It's what we want, my love."

Lee didn't need any more convincing. He took the razor and mimed slicing his wrist. In the hand that held the razor was a very small balloon filled with fake blood. Using the razor to pop the balloon, Lee had created the illusion of blood dripping onto the vinyl floor covering. He dropped down on his knees before Sakura caught him under the arms. She was supposed to drag him over to Sasuke's bed to lay him down, but the minute Lee "died", Sakura felt her arms die along with him. He was like a human boulder. "Damn it, Lee. Couldn't you have lost those weights before we started filming?"

"Cut!"

Sakura let go. "This isn't going to work. I have no arm strength to drag him to the bed."

"Of course not!" Lee held her hands in his own securely. "Sakura has arms like a fairy, so thin and delicate-"

"You're going to have to carry him on your back." Shino pushed his tinted glasses up higher. "Let's try it out before we start filming."

"He's all muscle! I'd like to see you try carrying him!" Sakura griped.

"Fine, test it out with Kiba." Shino ordered.

Kiba looked taken aback. "What? Why me?"

"You don't work out as much as the others so you should be somewhat lighter." Shino said in a matter of fact tone.

Grumbling, Kiba threw himself on top of Sakura without warning. Caught off guard, Sakura teetered with the extra one hundred sixty pounds and tumbled straight into Lee, who was attempting to help Sakura maintain her balance and all three fell onto Sasuke's bed. Sakura attempted to wriggle out of the boy sandwich she was caught in, when all of a sudden Naruto called "Dog-pile!" Before anyone could dodge, Naruto joined the human pile on Sasuke's bed.

"Get off!" Sakura said, her voice muffled by all the pounds on top of her. She tried to squeeze herself out, when she felt something very, very wrong on her body. "Kiba, get your hand off my chest."

"My hand's not on your chest." Kiba said in her ear.

"Naruto, I'm going to chop your man-parts off the next time you come in for a check-up if you don't get your hand off my chest now!" Sakura threatened. When she felt the hand slip away from her front, something squeezed her butt. "Naruto!"

"It's not me!"

Kiba laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Great, now Kiba decided to be his normal, perverted self. She heard the sounds of two hollow heads banging together, and elbowed Kiba who was on top of her.

"Serves you right!"

"What the hell did we do, bastard?" Naruto sounded outraged.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" Sakura asked in a dangerous voice.

"Not you. The bastard who bonked our heads together!"

"Okay clearly, you all are losing your minds." Sakura managed to roll herself out of the pile and onto an empty space on the bed. As she took a second to catch her breath, Sasuke's face loomed above hers. "What now?"

"Get off my bed."

Sakura tried to kick him. "You insensitive bastard! Didn't you just see me suffocating to death?"

"You seemed pretty energetic to me." Sasuke was apathetic. "It's because of you those idiots were on my bed in the first place."

"Ugh, I can't deal with you people!" Sakura got up just as the door opened to reveal Mikoto Uchiha with a tray of fruits and desserts. She examined the scene in front of her, three boys on top of each other while Shino rewinded his video camera and Sasuke and Sakura stood beside the bed.

"Sasuke, I thought you were doing a project." Mikoto said in a gentle, none too disapproving tone. "Remember your work and studying comes first, and then you can play."

Sakura bounded over to Mikoto and latched onto her arm. "Mrs. Uchiha, none of them are listening to me and they keep treating me like one of them!"

"Hey, what I did was the highest form of flattery for a girl!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura gave him the evil eye before turning back to Mikoto with her eyes brimming with tears. "And Sasuke keeps yelling at me for being on his bed."

"I didn't yell." Sasuke said sullenly.

"Sasuke, you should know better than to treat Sakura like that. I didn't raise you in a zoo." Mikoto chided. "Sakura, please don't tell me that's how Sasuke treats other girls in school."

With a mischevious look on her face, Sakura winked at Naruto and nodded at Mikoto. "That's not all. He hits me all the time, and when I try to get him to stop, he gets mad at me."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gasped, looking horrified.

Naruto jumped in. "I'm a witness to that! He even cops a feel every now and then."

"Okay, now that's taking it too far." Sakura told Naruto, but not before Mikoto handed the tray to Sakura and had to hold onto the doorframe to hold herself up from the shock.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Mikoto placed her hand over her face. "Where did I go wrong?"

"They're lying, Mom." Sasuke sounded annoyed, and took the tray from Sakura. "See? I'm helping her."

"If we were at school, he would have made me carry his books." Sakura said in a stage whisper to Mikoto. "Thank goodness you're here."

Sasuke gave her his infamous cold glare. "I carry your books everyday, don't I?"

"Only because I hurt my head." Sakura argued.

"You hurt your head?" Mikoto recovered from the shock she got from her unchivalrous, impolite son. "When? Tsunade didn't tell me anything about that when we met yesterday."

"Oh, I just bumped it on Sasuke's car door." Sakura lied swiftly. "It's nothing serious."

Sasuke scoffed but masked it with a dry cough. "Mom, we need to get back to our project now."

"And then you and I are going to have a talk." Mikoto said firmly. "Sakura, please feel free to drop by and tell me when my son is embarrassing our family name. Goodness knows how long it will take for me to find a proper daughter-in-law with these sons of mine."

Naruto laughed loudly, and Mikoto turned to him. "I don't know why you're laughing, Naruto. Kushina was worrying the same thing about you just yesterday." That sobered Naruto up. "If she didn't already call dibs on Sakura, I would have picked her for Itachi myself."

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura asked the same time Sasuke and Naruto went, "What?"

"Aw yeah, I get Sakura. Suck on that!" Naruto punched Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke placed the tray on his desk before punching Naruto back. "Good for you, dobe."

"Don't be jealous, Sasu."

"Too bad you'd be sterilized by your own wife, idiot."

Sakura tapped Mikoto's shoulder. "How would you feel about a son-in-law instead? Because I think that's where those two are headed."

"Shut up!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled at Sakura. Sakura made a face at the two of them as she hid behind Mikoto's slight figure.

"Sorry, Mrs. Uchiha, but we need to continue filming and this is the scene where the Capulets and Montagues reconcile their differences. We won't be able to get a feel of the real thing unless Naruto and Sasuke actually feel companionship towards each other." Shino told Mikoto briskly.

Mikoto smiled and nodded her head. "I trust that you will keep everything under control, Shino." And Mikoto quietly closed the door behind her as she left.

"Okay, let's take it from the top."

Somehow, the group managed to finish the scene without much casualty, aside from Sakura's lower back and Lee's feet that Sakura had stepped on as she dragged him over to the bed. Her own death scene, by poisoned juice, was okay with only the slightest sounds of her coughs heard in the background. Sasuke's acting was wooden while Naruto overacted, and all in all, everyone was satisfied.

"Alright, get out." Sasuke said in his typical frank manner.

"Wow, no need for all the hospitality." Sakura remarked as she packed her books into her messenger bag. "Your mom will be thrilled to hear how you got us to leave." She followed Shino, Lee and Kiba out into the hallway when something caught her by the collar of her peacoat. She was yanked back into Sasuke's room and stumbled backwards as Sasuke stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Down the stairs and go around the bend." Then he came back in and closed the door.

Sakura stared at Naruto and Sasuke. "Okay, what the hell?"

"We're breaking into Itachi's room."

Sakura snorted in disbelief. "Okay."

"We're serious. There was a security camera by Tsunade's office that night the people stole the phones, and I know for a fact that Itachi has a copy of it somewhere." Sasuke cracked his neck joints. "So we're going to find it."

"And do what? Hold it ransom until he moves us off the list of suspects?" Sakura sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed and crossed her legs. "And what do we do if we get caught? He can throw us in jail for life if he wanted to."

"We've been in school with the same people for the past seventeen years of our lives. I can bet you we can tell who's who just by looking at how they walk and stand." Naruto said triumphantly.

"And Itachi can't throw us in jail for life. We haven't done anything illegal enough."

"Maybe you haven't." Sakura muttered. "He actually let me off with a warning when I was speeding, and I definitely do not want to get on his bad side."

Sasuke looked straight into Sakura's eyes. "So you'd rather have Tsunade suspect you for the rest of your life?"

"Wait, Itachi Uchiha, the menace of the Konoha Police Precinct, let you off with a warning?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"He was with Shisui." Sakura added. "Shisui was the one who convinced him to."

"So if anything, you owe it to Shisui, not Itachi. Look, we're just going to get the tape, watch it, deduce who the culprits are, and put it back."

"Easy as one two three." Naruto chirped.

Sakura tried delaying the moment as long as she could, trying to think of ways this plan could go horrible wrong. But when Naruto and Sasuke began putting on their disposable lab gloves, Sakura knew there was no way out of it.

"You all better hope we can tell who the culprits are, or I'm going to kill you before Itachi does."

The three crept out of Sasuke's room, one at a time. Mikoto's soft voice drifted up the stairs as she spoke on the phone, most likely to Kushina Uzumaki. They tiptoed up the stairs to the third floor, where Itachi's room was right across from the bathroom. Sasuke and Naruto pressed their ears on the door for a few seconds before Sasuke turned the handle.

"No one touch anything unnecessarily. Sakura, don't try to steal his underwear like last time." Sasuke warned quietly

"It was a dare!" Sakura whispered back. "You try playing truth or dare with Ino."

"Quiet!" Naruto said as Sasuke opened the door fully and walked in first. Sakura and Naruto followed, making note to close the door carefully behind them. Itachi's room reflected his personality exactly - it beyond neat and orderly; there were only the bare necessities that were of highest quality. It looked as though no one had slept in it for days.

Sasuke pointed at the bookcases. "Naruto, you check the bookcases. Sakura, you check his file cabinet. I'll check his desk."

There was nothing but noise of slight rustling and creaking as the three examined the room for a tape. Naruto sneezed every so often, but he tried to hold it in after the third time in which Sasuke smacked his face with a wet wipe. Sakura had just gone through every file that had literally nothing but papers in them when Sasuke whispered, "Got it!" He held up a black VCR that had a white label "Konoha Phone Case".

"Yes!" Naruto whisper-cheered. "Now let's go."

Sasuke had already opened the door when heavy footsteps came from the staircase leading to the third floor. Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke who froze, and mouthed the words, "My dad." He closed the door silently and looked around frantically.

"Mother of all that is pure and evil." Sakura hissed. "Doesn't that mean Itachi's home too?"

"Sakura, get under the bed." Sasuke ordered. "Naruto, you leave the room and tell Itachi you were coming out of the bathroom."

"What about you?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke didn't answer as he tucked the tape into his hoodie. Thinking that she might as well save herself, Sakura dove for the bed as Naruto left the room as quickly and quietly as the wind. She could hear his footsteps barely make it out of the room when she heard him stop and say, "Hey Itachi!"

"Naruto."

Sasuke crawled under the bed to join Sakura, and he kept a hand over his own mouth as he gestured for Sakura to do the same. Itachi came soon after, his white socks clearly eye-level with Sakura and Sasuke. When she heard the sound of a zipper unzipping, she had to clench her jaw to keep from making any noise. Ino would have a field day knowing that Sakura was in the presence of Itachi Uchiha undressing from his police uniform. Ever since their freshmen year, there were rumors of Itachi's ripped body that had garnered attention from women ages ten to ninety five, and landed him twenty eight deals with modeling agencies, which he refused in favor of the police academy. Sakura had once told Ino it was her dream to see Itachi half-naked, and now it was as if she was getting a preview of something she wasn't ready for. Sasuke seemed to realize that Sakura was close to squealing as a scowl passed over his face and shook his head at her silently.

Itachi changed fairly quickly, and left no clothes on the floor. When they heard Mikoto calling his name, as well as Sakura's, Sasuke's and Naruto's, Itachi headed straight for the door. Sakura held her breath, praying Itachi would just go downstairs for the sake of all humanity. She could see Sasuke doing the same, his body incredibly still as he waited for Itachi to move.

The door opened, and closed with a snap. Sakura almost sighed in relief when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her arm, and the door reopened. Itachi moved towards his desk, and Sakura couldn't help noticing Sasuke's hand still gripping her arm. They were only a few centimeters away from being completely pressed against one another, and both their heads rested on their arms as they looked at each other. Neither one dared to move, and Sakura noticed exactly how his eyes glittered in the dark, and how his hair were styled into perfect spikes that Sakura had loved running her fingers. The thought of August made her cheeks warm, and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't be reminded of her night of shame.

Itachi opened the door once more, and Sakura opened her eyes. Sasuke loosened his grip, and Sakura tried pulling herself up to move out from under the bed when Sasuke pulled her back down. Confused and slightly still red from her previous thoughts, Sakura whisper-snapped at him, "What?"

"Stop talking."

"Wh-"

Sasuke climbed on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. It was definitely no accident like it was at Starbucks because when Sakura opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth hungrily. Fully knowing the kiss could lead to nowhere good, Sakura kissed him back with just as much force. She found the tape that was pressing against her stomach and tossed it to the side. Her hands roamed over his body, pushing his shirt up so she could feel his hard abs and trace her way to his pecs. Sasuke broke away from her mouth and began kissing a line down her neck, licking and sucking at a spot that made Sakura want to rip his shirt off then and there. His own hand was tracing the line of her bra, and slowly making his way to the back. She could feel something hard against her thigh, and Sakura pushed him down, to roll on top of him. She kissed him on the lips sweetly before returning the favor on his own neck. Sasuke slipped his hand under the back of her shirt so he could unhook her bra. It wasn't until the door reopened that Sakura realized what this was leading to, and whose room it was in. She could only hope that Itachi didn't hear the steam of frustration erupting from her ears at the moment.

"Sasuke, didn't you hear Mother? She wants you and your girlfriend to come down for dinner." Itachi crouched down and stared at the two lying underneath his bed, Sakura on top of Sasuke with Sasuke's hands in her shirt. She rolled off and army crawled as fast as she could out from under the bed, her face hot with embarrassment. Sasuke took his time, looking completely pissed off that his brother had walked into his own room and caught them making out under his bed. Sakura looked down, expecting some sort of reading of rights before Itachi got his handcuffs out and arrested the two on the spot, but nothing happened. She glanced up and saw Itachi holding the door open for the two of them. Wanting nothing more than to escape, Sakura fled the room only to hear Itachi comment:

"Interesting place for a date."

* * *

***~~read and review, please~~***


	9. Chapter 9

**Vent #031**: _We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Those Phones Back_

Guys, I have officially reached an all time low. I have sunk to rock bottom. I have rested my cheek upon the thin layer of dirt separating earth from hell. Well, not really. I did rest my cheek on the plush carpet under SKB's bed. And no, Sunny, I was not doing anything kinky with SKB. I was in his room to look for the video of the phone snatchers when we heard SKB come up the stairs and we had nowhere else to hide. We, as in the Unavoidable and I, hid under the bed and that um, kind of led to some stuff that thankfully did NOT lead to a repeat of last summer. SKB pretty much ruined that when he leaned down and told us his mother was expecting us down for dinner. Yep, he looked under the bed and at us in the eye as the Unavoidable's hand was still in my shirt. And as if that wasn't enough, the Unavoidable's lovely mother forced me to sit down with the family and have the most awkward dinner in the history of all family dinners. This is basically how the dinner went down-

**_Mrs. U_**: C.C dear, how is the beef bourguignon?

**C.C**: Oh, um, delicious. Thank you.

_**Mrs. U**_: It's been so long since we had you over. Wasn't Mr. O with you two?

_**The Unavoidable**_: He was but he forgot his backpack in his locker so he had to go before the school closed.

_**Mr. U**_: Hmph. Minato needs to teach him some discipline.

_**Mrs. U**_: I think he and Kushina have a very firm hand in discipline.

_**SKB**_: It's his thick head that refuses to understand the discipline. Speaking of discipline, how do you feel about two teenagers being in a room together under–

_C.C starts coughing dramatically while a very audible thud is heard from under the dining room table._

_**Mrs. U**_: C.C, are you alright? Drink some water.

_**C.C**_: Thank you. Mrs. U, did you lose a lot of weight recently? You look like you could walk a runway right now.

_**Mrs. U**_: Oh, hush, you're just like the check-out boy at the supermarket. I'm at an age where I should be worrying about buying a casket and having grandchildren. Not that my sons seem to care about that.

_**SKB**_: Don't worry mother, I believe Sasuke is already working on that.

_At this point, a piece of meat seems to be permanently lodged in C.C's throat._

_**Mrs. U**_: What? What are you talking about, young man?

_**SKB**_: You should ask the Unavoidable. But you should know that you no longer have to worry about having Mr. O as your son-in-law.

**_The Unavoidable_**: Shut up.

_**Mr. U**_: If you are dating someone, you better do it in a way where you won't disgrace our family name.

_**Mrs. U**_: Yes, I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with a crying girl on my porch saying she's carrying my son's baby.

_**The Unavoidable**_: Can we please change the topic to one that doesn't include me as a teenage father?

**_Mr. U_**: How is the security at the school?

_**The Unavoidable**_: Impeccable.

_**Mr. U**_: Good. We can't risk any more slights.

**C.C**: So how is the search for the intruders going?

_**SKB**_: Official police business. In other words, it's classified information.

_**Mrs. U**_: Well Sakura's like family, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to tell her if you caught the thieves or not. It's unfair that our babies are the ones who are being suspected for this.

**_The Unavoidable_**: Not a baby.

_**Mrs. U**_: Hush, you came from my womb, you will always be considered my baby.

_**Mr. U**_: He's seventeen, Mikoto. He could be tried as an adult within a few months.

_**Mrs. U**_: The day that happens, you can consider your bed to be outside in the back with the garden tools.

_**Mr. U**_: Why me?

_**Mrs. U**_: Is there another police chief I can threaten? C.C, please leave the plate. I can clear it as I'm setting out dessert.

_C.C sits back down, caught in her desperate attempt to escape._

**_The Unavoidable_**: She can't stay. She has to drop something off at the hospital, right?

**C.C**: Yes! I'm sorry I can't stay but I really should be going.

_**Mrs. U**_: Oh dear. Alright, I don't want to get my head chewed off by Tsunade for keeping you. Unavoidable, drive her to the hospital.

**C.C**: Oh, that's really unnecessary-

_**The Unavoidable**_: Don't fight it. She's going to end up stuffing us into the car herself.

_**Mrs. U**_: What was that, young man?!

_**SKB**_: I think I'm going to tag along as well.

**C.C/_Unavoidable_**: What?

_**Mrs. U**_: Why are you going with them?

_**SKB**_: I have something to discuss with Tsunade, and something I need to confirm with these two.

_**Mr. U**_: Unavoidable, it's your turn to help your mother with the dishes so be sure to come home early.

**_Mrs. U_**: Oh, don't worry about that Unavoidable. Your father can help me with the dishes today, so just make sure C.C gets there safely.

_**Mr. U**_: What?

_**The Unavoidable**_: Okay.

_**SKB**_: Let's go.

**C.C**: Oh boy.

And if you thought the dinner was bad, you would not believe the car ride home. SKB insisted on using his stupid undercover patrol car, and put us in the backseat like we were criminals getting taken away. I was seriously debating whether I should unlock the car door and make a run for it. And then came the interrogation.

_**SKB**_: I'm not going to ask why you were in my room.

_**The Unavoidable**_: Good, because we weren't going to tell you.

**_SKB_**: Judging from the tape you left behind, I can imagine two things. One, you were trying to erase incriminating evidence-

**C.C**: No! We just wanted to see for ourselves whether or not we could deduce who it was.

_**SKB**_: And what gives you the authority to deduce who is guilty and who isn't?

**C.C**: Um, the god of guilty phone nappers?

_**The Unavoidable**_: We just want to see the tape. Why is that such a big deal?

_**SKB**_: It's not. It becomes a big deal when you try stealing it from someone else's room and then start having sex under that person's bed-

_**The Unavoidable**_: We weren't having sex.

_**SKB**_: So you're telling me that kids these days like to jump on each other with their lips glued on one another without the intention of procreating?

**C.C**: Dear God, please let this be a dream.

_**The Unavoidable**_: Who the hell says procreating?

_**SKB**_: Everyone who's educated enough to know the meaning of procreating, and smart enough to abstain from it until they're of age.

**C.C**: Okay so is this water under the bridge yet?

_**SKB**_: Not quite. I don't think I can let this slide.

_**The Unavoidable**_: What are you going to do?

_**SKB**_: There are two choices. I can tell Mother, and she will most likely have you grounded until the day of your wedding -

**_The Unavoidable_**: Or?

**_SKB_**: I happen to owe Shisui one favor from a rather egregious incident that I will not mention. And he has mentioned that he would like C.C to join us at Madara's party this weekend.

**C.C**: Oh no. No, I -

_**The Unavoidable**_: Fine.

**C.C**: What? You can't just decide things for me-

_**SKB**_: It's a black tie affair, C.C, so I advise you dress carefully.

**C.C**: What? No I'm not going-

_**SKB**_: Now, am I going to your house or the hospital?

**C.C**: Wait let's talk about how I'm not going to the part-

_**The Unavoidable**_: Home.

**C.C**: Am I invisible to you two? Can you hear me?

_(No response). _

And so you see children, nothing ever good comes out of "procreating" while you're drunk.

With a freaking Uchiha.

Damn those Uchihas.

**-C.C-**

* * *

"Hinata, watch out!"

It was early in the morning, and Hinata had just stepped out of Neji's car when something hit her directly across the chest and knocked her down onto the parking lot floor. Her mind was already frazzled due to the numerous times she got honked at during the ten minute drive to school, and it took a few seconds to process what had happened as her butt felt the cold concrete through her jeans. Several feet away, a soccer ball was rolling towards the school. The next thing she knew, Naruto was pulling her to her feet.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Hinata, I didn't expect you to be in the driver's seat!"

"You idiot. Hinata, do you need to go to the nurse?" Neji shoved Naruto away.

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "I'm okay. Just a little surprised."

"I swear I only kicked it because I thought you were Neji and I knew he would have avoided it." Naruto tried to push past Neji, who had his arms out to prevent him from coming closer to Hinata. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"She said she's fine, idiot. Do us both a favor and go back to annoying Uchiha."

Naruto scowled. "He's the one who annoys me. You know I had to sneak out of his house yesterday, while Mrs. Uchiha was making her famous beef bourguignon?"

Neji looked at him as if he couldn't care less what Naruto had to go through at the Uchiha's. Using this brief moment of careless indifference, Naruto ducked under Neji's arm and checked Hinata's hands to see if there were any cuts or scratches. Then he turned her around so he could see if there was any damage on her back. Hinata couldn't help the flush of color that rose to her cheeks, or the smile that grew wider as Neji smacked Naruto into the head. Unlike Neji, Naruto had no problem showing genuine concern and care in an albeit overreactive manner. Tenten once said she preferred Neji's stoic behavior rather than Naruto's over the top reactions. But Hinata liked that about Naruto.

"Ow, watch it! I need all my brain cells to be in top condition if I want to ace today's physics test." Naruto rubbed his head and turned to Hinata. "Hinata, did you study a lot? I studied like two hours but I don't remember anything!"

Hinata reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a pile of index cards. "I wrote out all the formulas and some details about what we need to know. You can borrow them, if you want."

"Really? Are you sure?" Naruto's eyes widened with grateful surprise. "You don't need them?"

"Because Hinata's not an idiot, unlike you." Neji answered.

Naruto flipped him off."I'm having trouble with momentum questions. What does it mean when they say that momentum is being conserved?"

"It basically means that momentum before a collision is the same as the momentum after a collision. So if there's a question on that, you just have to set the momentum equations equal to each other." Hinata explained.

However, Naruto's blank expression made it clear that he had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't blame him, physics wasn't her strong suit either. Hinata pointed towards the school. "I can show you how to do a problem before the bell rings."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly, and he grabbed Hinata's hand. He clearly meant to pull her towards the school with him, but before he could even start walking, Neji broke their hands apart with a quick snap of his wrist. "Alright, jeez. You could have just told me to let go of her."

"Don't want to start bad rumors." Neji said offhandedly.

"Hmph. Hey, are you going to the Uchiha's shindig this weekend?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Father says it's time I make myself known to society." Hinata's mood turned sober as she remembered the conversation she had with Hiashi the night before.

"People of high status, equal to ours or greater, will be attending the party. Now that you are almost of age, you will be representing our family, and you will do well to be careful. Your every action will be watched, and people will not hesitate to criticize or gossip. I will not be made a fool's father, do you understand?" Hiashi lectured after he had called her into his study after dinner.

Hinata stared at the pattern on the rug that had decorated the floor since she was born. The pattern was now permanently etched into her brain, after years of staring at it as she was scolded in her father's study. "Yes Father."

"There will also be people who are looking to marry into our family."

At this, Hinata looked up in alarm. Her father seemed unfazed by her shock, and glanced briefly at the picture on his wall. Hinata followed her father's eyes, feeling her heart thud painfully in her chest as she looked at her family portrait. It was of Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata and her deceased mother. She knew her parents' marriage had been arranged, and people were always commenting what a pity it was she was claimed by angels so soon, seeing as her father and her mother were a match made in heaven. However, the way Hinata saw it, her mother was too filial and gentle to reject a marriage with the Hyuugas, no matter how suffocating and lonely it was.

"People will show interest in you. No matter who it is, you must treat them as if they were to be your future husband. I will inform of Neji this as well, that he must be treat these people with the respect he would towards you."

"Neji's coming too?"

"Yes. No matter what branch of the house he may be in, he is still a Hyuuga. People will also be interested in marrying their daughters to him."

Hinata's mind flickered to her best friend. "What about Tenten?"

"I have done my own research on Tenten, seeing as Neji was not being cooperative, and I have decided she is an inappropriate match for Neji."

"What? You've never even had a proper conversation with her!" Hinata's voice rose unintentionally.

Hiashi's eyes flashed. "I know enough that an orphan who has never been taught properly by adults is not fit to be married into our family."

"She's had a foster father - and she's been living independently for a year and a half now! Doesn't that say something about her character?" Hinata blazed back.

"It may be an impressive story, but her background is still insufficient." Hiashi stood up. "The matter is not up for discussion, Hinata."

"Why can't you at least leave Neji alone to be happy?" Hinata blurted out. "He doesn't deserve-"

"That's enough, Hinata." Hiashi pointed towards the door.

Hinata clenched her fists and contemplated screaming at him, all her pent up frustration and anger at his indifference to his children and nephew's happiness. But he had already turned back to the papers on his desk, and talking anymore would be pointless. Storming out of the door, she resisted the childish urge to slam his study door shut. As she turned the corner to stomp to her room, she ran into Neji. He was leaning against the wall, and his expression made it clear that he had heard their conversation from outside.

"Neji-"

"It's okay, Hinata." Neji forced a half smile onto his face. "Duty first, as always."

Hinata shook her head fiercely. "You don't have to listen to him! He's not your father, he can't tell you what to do."

"He's still my uncle, and the Head of the house. Don't worry, this is my problem to solve." Neji pushed past her and walked over towards the study. Hinata couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes at the injustice of it all.

"Did you get yelled at again?" Hanabi asked as she came down the stairs. She was clearly getting ready to sneak out, but she took her sister's hand and patted it. "Don't worry - Father's always been a prick. Do you want to go to a party with me?"

Hinata smiled half-heartedly at her younger sister's attempt to cheer her up. "Thanks, but I have a test to study for. And don't call Father a prick, it's disrespectful."

"Always the good girl." Hanabi scorned. "Fine, tell our dictator of a Father that I just went to study at Konohamaru's if he asks." And with that, Hanabi went over to the window facing the south exit and jumped out. Hinata walked over and watched her sister run out and climb over the white fence. She didn't blame her sister for sneaking out of the house and losing her troubles in alcohol. Hanabi had to find some outlet for her stifled emotions. Maybe if her mother had an outlet, she wouldn't have succumbed to death so quickly.

"Hey, earth to Hinata?"

Hinata blinked, and noticed Naruto had been holding open the door for her. "Oh, thank you."

"You okay?"

"Yes." Hinata tried to say brightly.

"Okay." Naruto didn't look like he believed her but chose to follow Hinata's lead. "So I was saying we should go to the party together. As dates."

Hinata stopped and looked at him in surprise. "What about Sakura?"

"Please, that ship has sailed a long time ago. I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke already invited her as his date. So what do you say?"

"Well, I don't know if I'm allowed." Hinata said apologetically, wondering if he could sense the rate at which her heart was beating. "Father wants me to take this opportunity to meet with people who might become my future husband."

"What?" Naruto sounded upset, which made Hinata's heart want to burst with joy. "You're only seventeen! Why are you thinking about marriage already?"

Hinata stared at her boat shoes. "I'm not, but my father is."

"Screw him! We can go together, and tell him to shove that in his face. With all due respect." Naruto added hastily. "What do you say?"

Other than the fact that she was almost lightheaded with excitement that Naruto was finally asking her on a date and wasn't taking no for an answer, Hinata also knew her father would be displeased with her if she did. So she said the only thing she could:

"I'd love to go with you."

* * *

**Vent #032**: _WHAT?!_

Excuse me, what the hell happened while I was volunteering at Toys for Tots at the ISC building?! C.C, you little vixen! I knew you had it in you! Damn girl, if SKB caught me going to second base under his bed, I would have asked if he wanted to join. So what are you and the Unavoidable now, anyway? Boyfriend-girlfriend? Friends with benefits? I cannot believe you did not call me immediately after this happened! And you're going to the Uchiha's party? Aw yes! Then that means all of us are going, right? Carrot Top and Devil, Ivy and Mr. O, you and the Unavoidable...wait, hold on. Am I the only one who doesn't have a date?! So not cool guys! I am so crashing one of your dates.

I mean, unless I decide to bring Kiba. He visited me yesterday at the Toys for Tots drive. It was so sweet, he even brought me those brownies I love (no crack in them, I checked) and this huge train set to donate for the drive! You should have seen RB practically destroying the toys as he wrapped them, I swear he was so jealous. I mean, he was jealous that Temari didn't come by with brownies and toys, not that he was jealous that Kiba was bringing me stuff.

I'm so happy. I sound so dorky saying this, but I honestly think Kiba's slowly thawing the cold in my heart. Is that dorky or what? But I'm really happy, and that's without RB's help. I think this calls for a celebration - impromptu shopping trip tonight? First one to respond will get a hot chocolate on me!

- **Sunny** -

* * *

"Can I talk to you?"

Though it was Tuna "Anything but Special" Thursday, most of the students had decided to stay in for lunch. Midway through the morning, it started snowing in flurries, and no one wanted to risk getting into an accident or stuck on the road with the snow coming down. Inside the cafeteria, Sakura and Hinata were sharing a plate of tater-tots while Tenten and Ino decided to get salads. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were trying to convince Ino that shopping was out of the question in this weather when Neji approached the girls.

"Yeah, sure." Tenten was caught off guard, but stood up. Hinata stood up as well.

"Neji, don't." Hinata said pleadingly, making Tenten instantly wary of what Neji was going to say to her.

Neji looked at his cousin coolly. "Hinata, I remember telling you this is my problem. I can handle it."

"Not like this." Hinata whispered.

"What's going on?" Ino demanded to know.

Neji motioned for Tenten to follow him to the hallway outside the cafeteria. She could hear Ino grumbling about being ignored, but she couldn't even find the humor in the situation like she would normally. Tenten couldn't remember the last time she had butterflies in her stomach like she did right now. But Neji tended to have that effect on her.

"What, do you have cholera or something?" Tenten half-joked. "Are you trying to tell me that you only have like a month to live?"

Neji didn't respond, and led the two to the innermost part of the senior hallway where it was completely empty. "Neji, what is going on?"

"I-" Neji cleared his throat, clearly uneasy with what he was trying to say. Tenten waited for him to continue, feeling her heart descend lower and lower into her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

Tenten tried to crack a smile. "For being a jerk? Apology accepted."

"My uncle...It's not going to work."

"What? I don't understand. Full complete sentences, please."

Neji took a deep breath. "My uncle said it can't be you. He's...he looked into your background and...it's not what he wants."

Tenten, who made a habit of holding her shoulders back confidently and with pride, felt her shoulders slump forward. "What? Does he think that just because I'm an orphan that I grew up like a savage?"

Neji pressed his back against the lockers and stared at the lockers straight across from him. "He's prejudiced."

"He doesn't even know me!"

"I know."

"It would be different if he met me, right? Then let's set up a date right now. I know I haven't done anything Hyuuga-worthy yet, but maybe if he sees that I can use a fork and a knife he'll change his mind." Tenten knew she sounded desperate, but she couldn't imagine breaking up with Neji because of his uncle's impression of her. "He's seen me with Hinata, right? Doesn't that count for something?"

Neji shook his head and closed his eyes. "He's already trying to find me a suitable...wife."

Tenten had imagined this kind of scenario before. She swore that if this was to happen, she would send Neji off without tears, anger or any sort of antics that reeked of desperation. But now that it was actually happening, Tenten was finding it hard to control her emotions.

"Did you...stand up for me?"

Neji opened his eyes and focused on the tiles on the ceiling. "Hinata did."

It was as if he had punched her in the gut. "But you didn't."

"He's the Head of the main house, and I'm the nephew from the branch house that he took in!" Neji straightened up and looked at Tenten in the eye for the first time. "How am I supposed to stand up to the man who holds my entire future in the palm of his hand?"

"I would have done it. For you." Her throat felt blocked, a precursor to the crying that Tenten had not succumbed to since middle school.

"You have no idea what it's like to be a slave to the main branch!" Neji snapped. "If I do one thing wrong, I could risk my entire future and be forced to serve the main branch my whole life."

"How is that different from what you were going to do anyways?" Tenten asked softly.

"If I were to lose Hiashi's backing, I would be completely powerless and be forced to serve the main branch for the rest of my life. With Hiashi supporting me, I have a chance to become something other than a servant to the main branch."

This was where Tenten was supposed to say, "Okay, if his support means that much to you, then fine. I can find someone who will give up the air they breathe for me. I don't need you. Go and have a wonderful life with Hiashi."

But the lump in her throat stopped her from doing so. Instead, Tenten put on her most genuine smile and held out her hand. "It's been fun. Thanks for everything. I hope...you get the chance you deserve." Tears started swimming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't see Neji's facial expression properly, but she knew he wasn't hurting any less than she was. When he didn't grab her hand, she grabbed his and gave it one last shake.

"Bye, Hyuuga. See you around."

And with that, she let go and turned around to walk back to her friends. Only when she had her back to him did she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Each tear was like another piece of her heart ripping apart, and she couldn't stop the tears or the pain. In an attempt to stop herself from crying before going into the cafeteria, she stepped through the exit doors at the end of the senior hallway. It was excruciatingly cold, and the snow descending on her cheeks numbed them considerably. The tears stopped momentarily, but that didn't mean her heart was in any less pain.

"Tenten, what the hell are you doing?" Ino's voice echoed. Tenten looked around to see where her friend was, and saw that Ino was yelling through an open window in the cafeteria. Hinata and Sakura were pressed up against the windows too, and they all must have sensed something wrong with her because simultaneously, they all used the windows to leave the cafeteria. Even Ino, in her sheepskin boots, didn't seem to notice the damp snow against her precious pink babies.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

Hinata, who obviously knew what was wrong, took Tenten into her arms. Uncharacteristically, Tenten burst into tears in her friend's arms and began sobbing uncontrollably despite the cold and snow.

"Thank you." Tenten managed to say in between sobs.

"No, I should be apologizing to you. If only I said something-"

"You did. He didn't."

Sakura and Ino were undoubtedly confused, but they huddled around Hinata and Tenten to help provide warmth and support. Tenten wanted to say how grateful she was for them, but her sobs only made her sound like she was babbling.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Someone shouted overhead. The girls looked up to see Asuma peering out from the second floor window, presumably the teachers' lounge. "You're going to catch pneumonia. Get inside, now."

"Sorry Asuma, I think we need to take a little ladies retreat!" Ino shouted back. "We're not in our best condition."

"I am not condoning cutting." Asuma disappeared and was replaced with Tsunade. She looked as if she was going to lecture the girls, until she caught sight of Tenten, who quickly ducked her head. "I don't think all of you need to escort Tenten back home. Sakura, Tenten, know this is the only time I'm allowing you to skip class. Ino and Hinata, get back inside."

"What? Why can't we go?" Ino protested.

Tsunade threw a couple of unsharpened pencils at them. "Because I happen to know that Hinata has a test today, and your GPA hasn't exactly been stellar. So unless you want detention and a failing grade, I suggest you two get inside before the bell rings. And Sakura, I expect to see you the hospital tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura saluted before Tsunade slammed the window shut. "Don't worry, I'll drive her home safely so you two go back inside."

"I always knew Tsunade played favorites." Ino scrunched her nose. "Tenten, don't worry. I'll come by with a big bucket of cookie dough ice cream once school's over. Maybe a little earlier, if I can get away with cutting last period."

"Me too, I'll make sure Ino doesn't get the non-fat, non-milk based ice cream this time." Hinata nodded.

"It was one time! Jeez, try to go healthy one time..."

Tenten tried to make a face at her friends but the cold was numbing her face. "Please don't. I don't need to be like those typical girls who use desserts to heal their pain."

"Hey!" Ino looked genuinely offended. "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it."

"I'll be fine. You guys can all go back in, I can drive myself home."

Sakura gave Tenten a look. "I don't think so. You two get back inside so I can drive Miss Non-Typical home."

"Alright, but here. Take the journal." Ino passed the journal over to Tenten, who took it rather unwillingly. "Remember, you can either tell us in person or in the journal, but you're going to tell us one way or another." The bell rang. "Shit, we have to go. Feel better, Tenten!"

"No one has the right to make you feel any less than you are, Tenten." Hinata reminded her gently. "Only you do."

Tenten nodded at them and turned her back. It made her feel weak that she was the one who was being encouraged and comforted, since it was usually the other way around. However, Sakura had the good sense not to ask about what had happened, or give any encouragement that would only embarrass Tenten as they walked silently to her car. But before they got in, a black Infiniti stopped in front of them. The driver rolled his window down, revealing Sasuke in the driver's seat and Naruto next to him.

"Are you guys leaving the grounds?" Naruto got halfway out of the passenger seat. "The roads are really slippery and dangerous."

"I think we can handle it." Sakura pointedly avoided looking at Sasuke. But Naruto had gotten distracted by something else.

"Hey Tenten, why are your eyes so red and swollen? And why's your nose red like Rudolph? Are you-"

Sakura interrupted him. "We were in the cold for a while, that's why. Now if you'll excuse us, we have classes to cut."

"Aw man, you're playing hooky?" Naruto grinned. "Sasuke, I don't think it would be very chivalrous to leave these girls out in the cold when they clearly need to go home. I think that giving them a ride would be a perfectly reasonable excuse to miss class, don't you?"

"Like Sakura said, it's not necessary. She's a good driver."

"Not that good." Sasuke tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. Normally, Sakura would have retorted snarkily, but for some reason, Sakura was choosing to ignore Sasuke today. She opened the car door and got inside, with Tenten following her lead. Just before Sakura could turn on the engine, Sasuke had opened her door and was pulling her out. Naruto did the same for Tenten, who was less than pleased that going home was taking so long. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep, and then go to the dojo and take her anger and frustration out on someone.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" Sakura shook him off.

Sasuke looked at her with his intense eyes. "The roads are dangerous, and there's not a lot of cars on the streets. If your car breaks down, you won't be able to get any help."

"It won't break down." Tenten jumped in. "Trust me, it's been through much worse."

"What if you get into an accident?" Naruto asked. "As a man, I can't allow you two to go and risk your lives. Especially with the gala in a few days."

Sakura threw up her hands. "Oh, so that's what it was? You wanted to make sure you kept your part of the deal with Itachi and us dying would ruin it, right? And it's not like you would ever listen to what I have to say anyways so might as well save myself the effort." And she marched over to his car and threw open the car door. "Tenten, let's go."

Seeing Sasuke Uchiha's face go from emotionless indifference to unexpected surprise and then some questionable irritability almost made waiting in the freezing cold worth it. But thoroughly exhausted emotionally and physically, and half-frozen, Tenten climbed inside the warm car in reluctant gratitude. Sakura slid next to her, slamming the door shut with unnecessary force. Tenten watched Sasuke's eyes flicker to the rearview mirror where Sakura in her anger was in perfect view, and then back to the windshield.

"So, um, Sakura. We got you a mask for the gala." Naruto said tentatively. Just the mention of the gala made Tenten want to crawl into bed and never come out. The gala was where Neji would undoubtedly meet the woman who would be Hiashi-approved bride material. Tenten looked out the window, wanting more than anything to be alone.

"You mean the gala that everyone assumes I'm going to because the Uchihas said I would?"

Sasuke stopped carefully in front of the stop sign. "Would you rather my mom find out?"

"No, I would rather you consult with me about the decisions that involve me! I'm not a circus animal that just does whatever you want me to."

"There was no other way around it."

"Come on man, just admit you were in the wrong." Naruto looked at his best friend in pity. "You need to learn how to apologize to people."

"Forget it, Naruto. I don't want to hear an apology if it's going to be forced." Sakura crossed her arms and slouched in her seat, staring out her window.

Naruto laughed uneasily. "Come on Sakura, you never used to care when Sasuke was being a total ass up until this year."

"That's because we're not friends anymore."

"What street do you live on, Tenten?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Seymour. But can we stop by the grocery store? I don't have anything at home."

"What do you mean you guys aren't friends anymore? Come on, how can you just throw ten years of friendship away?"

"It's a quicker process than you think, Naruto." Tenten said shortly. "I did it today."

There was silence in the car afterwards. It wasn't until they turned into the grocery store parking lot that Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Tenten didn't know if she heard it wrong, or if she was actually witnessing an Uchiha apologizing to her friend. Sakura turned her head away from the window and leaned forward. "What?"

"I'm sorry for saying yes without consulting you first." Sasuke sulked.

"And you won't do it again, right?" Sakura quipped.

"...No."

Sakura smiled. "Okay, you're forgiven."

The entire atmosphere in the car seemed to lighten up a little bit, and even Sasuke looked less sullen. Tenten noticed the difference, and had an idea come into her head.

"Sakura, I don't really feel like moving. Do you think you and Naruto could get me some eggs, milk, bread, flour, juice, and chips? I'll give you my card."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura smiled at her friend. "You sure you don't need cookie dough ice cream?"

"Fine, get it then."

"What about ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No."

Sakura laughed as she got out of the car, followed by Naruto who seemed to think ramen was a common staple to everyday life. Sasuke kept the engine on and turned up the heat.

"Sasuke, how much do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke stilled, before clenching and unclenching his fist. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters. To me."

After a brief pause, he answered. "She's the only girl I invited to my house. And the only girl I apologized to."

"That's weak. For all I know, she's the only girl you interact with."

Sasuke turned his head to glare at Tenten, who only looked back with the same intensity. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to know that I'm leaving her in safe hands. The gala on Saturday, a lot of people are coming right? From Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Oto...?"

"Yeah."

Tenten shifted so she was only a few inches away from him. "Look, I know you care for her as a friend, and I know you guys had that crazy night in August, but can you do me a favor and just be with her the whole time on Saturday? Don't let her out of your sight."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I have a premonition that she's wanted, by a lot of people."

Sasuke turned around so fast that the car moved with him, and Tenten moved back, startled. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but last time, Sakura mentioned being e-mailed by someone from Oto College. And the last time we were at the mall, we met a guy who just happened to be in our vicinity that knew Sakura, was the one in charge of her summer med program last year, and offered her a full scholarship to Oto College. Tell me that doesn't sound suspicious."

Sasuke clenched his armrest so hard that Tenten swore she could hear the leather crying in protest. "Did anyone threaten to kidnap her or do anything?"

"No. Oh God, have you been getting threats too?"

"I've been getting threats since August. Pretty much threatening to hurt everyone in my vicinity." Sasuke released his grip from the armrest.

"In exchange for what?"

"Enrolling in Oto next fall."

"Why are they so obsessed with recruiting you two?"

"Sakura, obviously for her abilities. And my connections." Sasuke turned down the heat. "They obviously want to use me in their drug trade because they know my family could get me out of any trouble should I get caught. And because they think me and Sakura are together-" Sasuke stopped abruptly.

"A package deal."

"That's why I've been avoiding her since then."

Tenten sat up. "Wait, that's why? Sakura thinks it's because you guys had that one night stand!"

"Yeah well, it's better that she thinks that than the actual truth. She will definitely cave if one of those bastards threatens to hurt one of our friends."

"So who exactly wants you guys?"

"The college's president. We've found traces on the drugs that leads directly to him. And he just RSVP-ed yes to the gala."

"Shit. What are you going to do? You can't just bring her there!"

Sasuke took out a black feathery mask. "That's why we go incognito. And he won't be able to do anything to her there. Besides, we won't be there long."

"What?"

"They're coming. We never had this talk."

"Done. Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine."

"What about you?"

Tenten looked at Sasuke questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"You've been getting threats. And now Hyuuga's out of the picture. You're not exactly in a good position yourself."

"How do you know-"

"He came to play basketball with me yesterday. He told me what happened with his uncle."

Another piece of her heart ripped apart and sunk down to where the now dead butterflies lay in her stomach. "He made a decision that will make him happy. I don't blame him." Tenten lied flatly.

"I doubt he'll be happy."

"Is this supposed to be some sort of cynical therapy? When did you start involving yourself with other peoples' love lives?" Tenten snapped.

"I'm not. I'm just stating observations."

"Why don't you try observing more of your own relationship with my friend instead of observing other peoples'?"

That brought an abrupt end to the conversation. It wasn't until Naruto and Sakura came back that any sort of talk reemerged in the car. Naruto looked at the two and shook his head.

"Did you guys just sit here without talking?"

"Something like that."

"Hn."

"Wow."

* * *

**Vent #033**: _While you guys are sleeping..._

You were right, Sunny. I am a typical girl. I want to drown my sorrows in ice cream, crawl into bed, and watch movies where the heroine dumps the guy and decides to live successfully on her own. Except in my case, the guy dumped me so he could live a successful life. I thought I could be the cool girlfriend who breaks up with her boyfriend cleanly, with no strings attached. That I could consider myself lucky to have gotten rid of dead weight that wouldn't have worked out in the end.

But no. Here I am, being the weepy ex-girlfriend who can't even go to sleep despite being all cried out, with her closest girlfriends sleeping next to her. I can't even call this a nightmare because I need to be asleep for that to even be an option. As pathetic as this seems, what I really want more than anything in this world, is for the Devil to knock on my door and tell me that he changed his mind, that he stood up to his uncle and decided that I was worth fighting for.

But we all know this isn't a movie.

And he's not coming back.

I don't want to write anymore.

-**Carrot Top**-


	10. Chapter 10

**-emptypages-**

* * *

**Vent #034**: _It's a new day!_

Guys, the sun is out! Well, partially...not enough to warm anything but don't you think that this a sign from the heavens saying that today is a clean slate? I think it is. I also think it'sn a sign that we need a new menu for sleepovers. No more ice cream, please. I have a really bad headache - is it possible to get a hangover from adding vanilla extract to the ice cream? No, right? It's probably just leftover brain freeze, right? Oh no, it can't possibly be the start of a cold, right? The gala is tomorrow! I can't be sick. C.C, help!

**-Ivy-**

* * *

"I hate to be the one to say this, but it has to be done."

Normally, the seniors would have warmed up with a quick jog outside but today, they were jogging inside the old gym. Due to the hazardous frost on the equipment outside, Gai had called for a short hiatus on the use of the training ground. The only person who had a problem with that was Lee, and it took a simple slap on the head from Sasuke to shut Lee up. Getting Lee to shut up was Tenten's job, but she had told the girls that she didn't feel like coming in to school. As everyone jogged along the perimeter of the gym, Ino turned to the other two girls somberly.

"We need to go dress shopping for the gala. Pronto."

"I hear you." Sakura tugged her shirt down when she realized a few guys checking out the couple inches of skin showing from her shirt to her shorts as she jogged. "I'm thinking of wearing an obnoxious orange dress to piss Sasuke off."

"And you're going to make Sasuke wear an orange tie?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked at Ino as if she had spewed caterpillars from her mouth. "Why on earth would I want to make Sasuke wear an orange tie?"

"Because he's your date?"

"For the gala, not prom. Besides, can you imagine how tacky it would be if I showed up in an orange dress and him in an orange tie right next to me?"

"So don't wear orange. Orange is anything but classy."

"It's the concept of matching with a date that's tacky."

Ino tutted at her friend and shook her head. "It's not tacky if you pull off the classic, literal 'black-tie' look. It's like my main girll Coco says, you can never go wrong with a little black dress. And Sasuke could wear a black tux with whatever tie he wants, and he'll still match with you."

Sakura turned to the quiet girl next to her. "Hinata, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Hinata sniffed. She had been quiet all morning, other than a remark about her head hurting. But when Sakura looked closely, she could see Hinata's eyes were watery, and she was paler than usual. Sakura slowed down and pulled her aside by the benches with Ino following behind. She rested a hand on Hinata's forehead to get an estimate on her temperature.

"Hinata, you have a fever. I think you need to go home and go to bed."

Hinata shook her head. "I'm okay." Her nasal voice said otherwise, and she sniffed again.

"Hinata, I am telling you as a doctor's assistant in training that you need to be in bed right now. If your fever gets any higher, you can faint." Sakura waved her hand at Gai, motioning for him to come over. He sprinted across the gym, coming to a sharp stop in front of Ino who flinched. "Gai, Hinata's running a high fever. She needs to go home right now."

"Yes, I can see she doesn't look so good." Gai frowned. "Do you need someone to escort you to the nurse so she can sign you out?"

"We can do it." Ino volunteered, a little too eagerly.

Gai wagged a finger at the blonde. "No missing gym for you. We're already missing our lively Tenten. Lee," Gai called out to the boy sprinting all around the gym, "Can you take Hinata to the nurse?"

"Of course!" Lee came over and wrapped Hinata's arm around his shoulder so he could support her. "Sakura, you look so lovely today-"

"Okay Lee, we have a sick patient here." Sakura interrupted. "Please bring her to the nurse."

"Yes ma'am!" Lee turned on his heel and practically dragged Hinata past the gym doors.

Ino made a face at Gai's back. "Couldn't cut us some slack, you old virgin geezer-"

"Everyone meet in the center!" Gai's voice echoed all around the gym. "It's time for tournament style basketball!"

"Shit." Ino looked at the doors that Lee and Hinata exited through just moments before. Sakura looked at Gai's back that was facing them. The two exchanged glances before grinning in sync.

"What are the odds we can leave the gym without anyone noticing?"

"Probably slim."

"Good enough."

* * *

**Vent #035**: _Nothing like a nice cup of coffee and a banana nut muffin..._

To unwind from the stresses of senior year. Everything has been so hectic lately that I didn't manage to schedule any time to just sit down and smell the roses. Of course, skipping gym in order to relax may be cruising for a bruising, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do right? I am on fire with these quotes of wisdom today! Shizune got me this calendar-planner with words of wisdom for the working woman for every day, and it's really been keeping me motivated. Or at least I feel motivated for the moment - this cafe au lait and muffin are doing wonders for my mood. Today's words of wisdom are: "Nothing ever goes away until it teaches us what we need to know."

Note to self: try to learn all you can from Sunny so she'll go away faster.

**-C.C-**

* * *

**Philosophy 11:30 A.M.**

"Today, we're going to be discussing morality."

As usual, while Asuma had his back turned to write some questions on the board, the class broke out in conversation. Not only was it Friday, but it was the day before Madara Uchiha's gala, where the most influential figures in Konoha and the surrounding cities came to celebrate Madara Uchiha's new business venture. For most of the people who were invited, it was a chance to score connections with powerful people. For others, it was a chance to show off who was at the top of the social pyramid. While the other students discussed excitedly about who was invited, Sakura described to Ino what kind of dress she wanted while Ino sketched it out.

"Ino, you going to the gala?" Kiba stretched his neck to see what Ino was working on.

"Yeah. My dad, Chouj's dad and Shikamaru's dad all decided to invest in Madara Uchiha's venture, and we got invited to his gala." Ino's eyebrows creased as she focused on her sketch. "When you say strapless, do you mean you want a tie-up dress or a strapless bodice type?"

"Bodice type." Sakura answered. "But we can just look at the dresses while we're there. You don't really have to draw it out."

Ino paid no attention to what her friend was saying. "Black, right? Cinched at the waist?"

"Please tell me you're not planning on making our dresses."

"Of course not, silly. The gala's tomorrow, and it would take at least five days for me to finish both of ours. I just want to make sure we won't get swayed by any sales ladies or the price tags."

"Um, I don't know about you but if my dress is over three hundred dollars, I'm definitely not getting that one."

Kiba waved his hand in front of the two girls' faces. Both Ino and Sakura whipped their heads towards him, annoyed. "What?"

"As fascinating as this conversation is, did you hear that Akatsuki is going to be there?"

Ino gave him a pitying look. "Kiba, everyone knew that even before the invitations were mailed out."

"Excuse me for living under a rock and not getting invited." Kiba pretended to adopt a hurt expression and put his head in his arms while pretending to sob uncontrollably.

"Baby." Sakura flicked a pencil at him.

"Kiba, do you want to go to the gala with me?" Ino asked in a half-consoling, half-teasing manner.

Kiba straightened up and grinned. "Well, if you insist-"

"Which no one did." Sakura noted.

"Make sure you wear a black tux. And Akamaru is not invited." Ino warned.

"Aw come on, Akamaru is the ideal bodyguard. He'll bark at anyone who might get handsy with you."

"No dogs."

"But Akamaru isn't just a dog-"

"No dogs!"

"Quiet!" Asuma called. "Someone define morality for me."

"Right and wrong!" Someone shouted.

Asuma nodded and jotted it down. "Someone give me an example of what's right and what's wrong."

"Stealing is wrong. Returning lost items is right." Sakura crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Ino saw Kiba shift a little in his seat.

"Who said so?" Asuma questioned.

"The law." Neji answered. Ino had almost forgotten that Neji was in the class, and turned to glare at the back of his head a few rows away. For a so called genius, he was a bumbling idiot when it came to Tenten and his family.

Asuma's nose twitched like a bunny who smelled a carrot in its vicinity. "And who made the law?"

"People with authority."

"And who gave these people the authority?"

Sakura raised her hand. "In a democracy, the people within the country."

"So ultimately, it's people giving other people authority. The authority to do what? To make laws that would help the people within the country. But what is the foundation in which these people in authority make laws?"

"Morals." Both Sakura and Neji said at the same time.

"Are these morals inborn or learned? Is it nature or nurture? What if we grew up in a world where stealing was not punishable but condoned?"

"Clearly it wouldn't matter because people still do steal in a world where robbery is a federal crime." Sakura muttered. Kiba scratched at a spot on his arm feverishly.

"Do you think we would still have the sense that stealing is wrong?"

The class was silent for a moment. Then Sai spoke up in his emotionless voice. "No."

"Let's switch it up, then. Let's say there is a man whose wife is dying from an illness and the medicine that can help cure her costs more than ten times his savings. He steals it to save his dying wife and goes to jail for it. What do you think? Was he wrong to do so?"

"Well he got what he wanted, and got punished for his wrongdoing. I don't think there's anything particularly 'wrong' about it." Kimi, one of Tenten's soccer team members, answered.

"What about if the situation was like this: the man bought the cure for his wife's illness but it turns out she needs to take it twice and he cannot afford it the second time. When he goes to steal it, it turns out his best friend is accused of the crime. The man cannot give the cure to his wife while his best friend is in custody. Once the best friend is in jail, then the man can cure his wife. But if the man confesses to the crime, his best friend will be released but he can never get the cure to his wife. Who does he choose to save, his wife or his friend?"

"Choosing between the wife who may die from natural causes, or the best friend who goes to jail for a crime he did not commit?" Sakura replied after a long silence. "If I was the wife, I would want the man to confess. There's nothing worse than a man who frames someone else for a crime he committed knowingly."

"But the wife's so close to being cured." Asuma pushed.

"I don't think a life is worth living if it means taking someone else's life." Sakura said firmly.

Ino raised her hand. "How long would the friend be in jail for?"

"It's a lifelong sentence."

Sakura looked at Ino in almost accusatory shock. "You would let the best friend take the blame?"

"I just wanted to get the facts straight." Ino said defensively.

However, her heart had sunk, and she couldn't help but glance at Kiba to see how he was taking the situation. Kiba was throwing paper balls at the people around the vicinity like the class discussion was about something he could care less about, and that bothered Ino. When the topic had been about stealing directly, he seemed to be uneasy, but when Asuma changed the situation, it was as if Kiba took that as a cue to leave his guilty conscience behind.

Ino stopped paying attention for the rest of the class, debating whether or not to confront Kiba about the cell phones. With Shikamaru, it usually only took a week of bullying to get him to do whatever needed to be done. With Kiba, he only brushed the issue off and made new promises that he wouldn't keep.

"Hello?" Sakura snapped in front of Ino's eyes. Ino looked up and saw that most of the class had already left the room and the hallways looked like rush hour. "Are you daydreaming about your dress?"

"What? Oh. Yeah." Ino attempted to smile.

"Forever the fashion diva." Sakura grabbed Ino's bag and made her way for the door. "Come on, I want to put my books in my locker before lunch."

Ino gathered her books and nodded goodbye to Asuma. "Hey, I'll meet you in the cafeteria. I need to drop my books off and ask Chouji if he needs help picking out a tie."

"Alright." Sakura gave Ino her bag back and walked in the opposite direction of Ino's locker. Ino watched Sakura walk halfway down the hall before turning back into the classroom. Asuma looked up with a questioning expression on his face.

"Ino?"

"If the man who stole the medicine gave it to his wife, and his friend was released with only a bad reputation, would you consider that a win-win situation?"

Asuma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Certainly not for the friend. Even if he was released, his reputation was ruined. And for a crime he didn't even commit - how would you feel if you had to walk around town with the label 'robber' for doing absolutely nothing wrong?"

"But -"

"And despite the reasoning behind the robbery, the man is essentially a criminal. By letting a criminal walk free without any repercussions, we are undermining the law. Law is what keeps society in order, and the minute human emotions overshadow the law, we are looking at a world run by chaos and disorder. Of course, if you want to debate whether humans have the right to correct what may be other humans' faulty thinking-"

"No, I got it." Ino shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Chaos and disorder. Not good."

"Ino, is there anything you want to tell me?" Asuma stood up and leaned against the corner of his desk. "You don't look too pleased with my answer."

Ino knew if she looked at him in the eye, she would start stuttering and revert back to her eleven year old self. The eleven year old self that didn't know how to handle her own problems. The eleven year old self that needed someone's approval before doing anything. The eleven year old self that told Asuma everything and relied on him to bring sense and order to her world.

But she wasn't eleven anymore. And the part of her that wanted to tell Asuma the truth, she kept locked away. She couldn't rely on him anymore - she knew better. "I don't have anything to say. I was just curious." Ino looked at a spot on the chalkboard, above his shoulder.

"I see." Asuma looked at Ino closely, and she made sure she met his gaze with a steadfast calmness. He would be even more suspicious if she looked away. But it wasn't suspicion in his eyes; it was more like fatherly concern. That hurt her even more than if he was accusing her of something. "You should probably head out. Sakura's going to wonder where you are."

"Right." Ino looked away and turned around. She felt an urge to explain herself, to provide some sort of excuse as to erase his disappointment. But when she heard him shuffling papers, she knew the conversation was for another day. She left the room feeling worse than when she had first come to talk with him.

The hallway was completely deserted, and when Ino walked into the senior hallway, there were only a couple of people still hanging around. Kiba was one of them, his face breaking into a grin when he saw Ino approaching.

"Hey pretty lady." He walked her to her locker. "What are you doing for lunch?"

"Eating with Sakura." Ino said shortly. She opened her locker and shoved her books inside, grabbing her afternoon class books and dropping it into her bag.

Kiba leaned against the locker next to hers. "Is there room for one more?"

"Um, I think we're going to look at dresses so you probably would get bored." Ino shut her locker and made her way towards the cafeteria.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow? Or are we meeting there?" Kiba continued walking with her.

Ino wanted nothing more than to be rid of Kiba at the moment, and he was making it very hard to get what she wanted. "Let's meet there tomorrow at eight thirty."

"Is there anything I should remember? Corsage, flowers, chocolate, Akamaru...?" Kiba grinned cheekily.

"No, nothing." Ino pointed at her watch. "I have to go."

Kiba held up his hand for a hi-five which Ino reciprocated half-heartedly. "See you later, alligator."

Ino gave him a weak smile and left him as she entered the cafeteria. She didn't see Sakura, but she did see Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sai sitting at a table together. Ino approached the boys and dropped her bag before sitting down. "Hey guys, did you see Sakura?"

"I think she and Naruto were talking at the front. You're going to the gala, right?" Chouji asked.

"Yup. And I'm bringing Kiba." Ino said with a slight sigh. Chouji looked at her in slight confusion, while Shikamaru continued poking at his salad. Sai seemed disinterested and examined his tuna salad sandwich meticulously.

"If you don't want to go with him, why are you bringing him?" Chouji wanted to know.

Ino knew they weren't going to understand how she felt so she used an airy excuse to pass off the question. "I'm a girl, we get moody. This morning I really liked him and this afternoon I really don't."

"That's completely irrational." Sai stated bluntly.

"That's women for you." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino stood up. "I should go find Sakura. I'll catch you later."

"Wait Ino. If I wear that green tie you got me tomorrow, would you kill me?" Chouji asked.

"I got that for you to wear to prom so you could woo your date when she sees the tie bring out your hazel eyes." Ino frowned. "You want to wear it tomorrow?"

"Come on Ino. Who do I have to impress at prom?"

Ino frowned at her childhood friend. Chouji didn't have low self-esteem, but he was so matter of fact with the idea that no one would find him attractive. "Chouji, you haven't asked anyone. Did you even scope out the girls?"

Chouji shrugged. "I'm fine going by myself. I don't have to worry about getting corsages or planning any prom proposals."

"This is prom! When else are you going to have an opportunity to ask someone to prom?" Ino shook her head in frustration.

"Ino, leave him alone." Shikamaru opened one eye. "Prom is just troublesome."

"Is it registering to anyone that this is our last year of high school? Do you really want to look back and say, 'Wow, I just bummed my way through high school and didn't even go to prom'? Chouji, you can wear that tie tomorrow but then you're coming with me for prom shopping."

Chouji opened his mouth presumably to protest but Ino glared at him. He then turned to Shikamaru. "Why aren't you forcing Shikamaru to go prom shopping?"

"Because he has a girlfriend for that." Ino kept her voice calm and collected.

"But they-" Chouji started saying before Shikamaru jabbed him. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Stop saying unncessary things."

"You think your break-up with Temari is an unnecessary topic?" Chouji glanced at Ino. "Look, I don't know what happened with you two but I don't want to end up like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where they can't even talk to each other about anything anymore. So if you have any unresolved issues, you better air it out because I'm planning on sticking with you guys for as long as our parents have."

Silence followed Chouji's declaration. It wasn't surprising that Shikamaru and Temari had broken up; their entire relationship thrived off breaking up and making up. Shikamaru used to consult Ino on what he should do, but that came to an inevitable stop after Ino told him how she felt. Ino had no regrets, however. Every time she helped Shikamaru out, she would stew in her own self-pity and resentment towards Temari. Now, she had nothing but apathy for the other blonde.

"I'm good." Ino looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru held her gaze for a few seconds. "So am I."

"Is this one of those things where you say you're good, but you're planning on killing each other behind my back?" Chouji asked warily.

"Chouji, don't insult me like that." Ino smiled sweetly. "If I wanted to kill Shikamaru, he would have been dead by now."

"Hmph." Shikamaru closed his eyes.

Chouji smiled. "Good. Are we going to the gala together?"

"I'm going with Sakura in my car but you're welcome to join us in the backseat."

"I'd rather not risk my life." Shikamaru murmured.

Ino leaned forward. "I said if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead by now. But I suggest you watch what you say, especially since I know where you'll be for the next thirty six hours."

"..."

Chouji's smile broadened. "Just like old times."

* * *

**Vent #036: **_My innocent eyes..._

I have officially lived to see it all. I walked in on an old woman trying to squeeze herself into a size sixteen dress. And she was wearing hot pink leopard underwear. Am I the only one who thinks everyone over the age of thirty five needs to stick to nude colored underwear only? I mean, I wear hot pink leopard underwear. But when I see a sixty something year old grandma in it, I feel like I need to burn those panties.

But on the more positive note, I found a dress! It's not perfect, but it's cute. It's strapless and ombre - white, gray, dusky purple and black. It's also super tight so remind me not to eat anything tomorrow, C.C. C.C's dress is cute too - she got a peach strapless dress with a tulle skirt. The dresses weren't what we were planning on, but it's not like either one of us can afford a two thousand dollar dress (literally, two thousand one hundred and eighteen dollars for a black dress that was to die for). So we made lemonade with what we had.

Stop glaring at me, C.C. Carrot Top said it was okay if I wrote about the gala in the journal! In her words: "Sunny needs to get her gushing out somehow, so might as well save a few ears and let her write in the journal."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK I'm so excited! Oh wait. Did I mention RB and Temari broke up? Nothing out of the ordinary of course, but it looks like we're bringing RB and Chouji with us to the gala tomorrow. Can you imagine how pissed Temari will be when she sees RB coming in with us? I seriously can't wait.

Like, seriously.

-**Sunny**-

* * *

Konoha Hospital 8:15 P.M

"I'm severely disappointed in you, Councilman."

The hospital room was dark, with the shades already turned in for the night. The door to the room was slightly open, letting in a small stream of light as well as voices from the hallway. Hinata tried to ignore the voices in the hallway and focused on the dripping of the IV attached to her arm. It was odd - one moment she was standing in her kitchen pouring herself a glass of orange juice, and the next she was waking up in the hospital. But Hinata was used to fainting spells ever since she was a child, and she was used to waking up in hospital rooms. It was like a second bedroom.

"I would assume a man appointed to take care of city affairs would be able to take care of his own daughter." Tsunade said coldly.

"I assure you, Tsunade, Hinata would not have gotten sick at all if she had simply heeded my words. If it hadn't been for your protege dragging her all over town and influencing her to sleep outside of her house, Hinata would not be in this situation at all." Hizashi said just as cuttingly.

Tsunade's heels clacked against the marble floor. "Let me remind you, Councilman, that it was Sakura who found Hinata collapsed on your kitchen floor and got her to the hospital before any serious damage was done. Where were you, or any of your housemaids?"

"Believe me, they will be punished accordingly. But may I remind you that it is my job to see that the most pressing concerns of the city are resolved before going home, and your protege's possible involvement in a certain case had me holed up in city hall."

"You can make all the excuses you want. It doesn't change the fact that your daughter's wellbeing is your responsibility and today, your daughter was in critical condition. Please pay more careful attention to your daughter. She may not be as strong as you like, but neglect is not going to make anyone stronger."

"Do not lecture me about my daughter." Hizashi raised his voice.

"It is advice, coming from the principal of a school of high school adolescents." Tsunade said calmly. "Good night, Coucilman."

The sound of Tsunade's heels against the hallway floor seeped in through the open door, and Hinata's head started throbbing in rhythm to the noise. She saw the shadow of her father's figure right in front of the door, his hand reaching for the knob. But his hand faltered, and then dropped. The shadow moved out of sight, and Hinata knew her father would not come back, at least for tonight.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Why was Sakura the one getting blamed for her being sick? Why couldn't Hizashi be like most fathers and just comfort her while she was sick? She was tired, sore, in feverish pain and lonely. The tears escaped down the sides of her face she closed her eyes to try go back to sleep.

"Psst. Hinata."

Hinata's eyes flew open as she felt something strange on her foot. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep but as she tried to get her mind functioning together while she sat up, she noticed a familiar, spiky head of hair. Next to it was another head that she didn't recognize. But she recognized the voice that came from it.

"Naruto, why the hell would you squeeze her toes?" Sakura reprimanded in a whisper.

"I saw in a movie you can tell if someone's fake sleeping by squeezing their toes."

"Hinata's sick! You really think she would be fake sleeping?"

Hinata's throat hurt the minute she opened it but spoke anyways. "Sakura?"

"Hinata? How are you feeling?" Sakura came closer, close enough that Hinata could see her eyes shining in the dark. "Still cold?"

"A little bit." Hinata told her. Tsunade had given strict orders that Hinata was to be only given a light sheet so she could cool off her body, but her skin still had goosebumps and her feet felt frozen to her.

Sakura laid her hand on her forehead. "You still have a fever so-"

The lights suddenly came on without warning, and Hinata ducked down to avoid the piercing brightness. There was a loud thump, followed by a yelp from both Naruto and Sakura. Hinata looked up through teary eyes to see Naruto and Sakura both clutching a side of their heads while scrunching their faces. Over by the light switch, Sasuke stood with a calm coolness.

"Sasuke, I swear I'm going to spike your drinks tomorrow with laxatives." Naruto wiped his watery eyes.

"What the hell did you turn the light on for?" Sakura demanded. "I told you I was just going to check up on her really quickly."

"As a non-professional doctor's assistant, do you really think it's a good idea to check in on a patient in the dark?" Sasuke asked without much emotion.

"Jackass." Sakura muttered before grabbing the stethoscope around her neck and holding up the end. "Do you mind?"

Hinata shook her head as Sakura listened to her heart. She was uncomfortably aware of Naruto and Sasuke looking at her as Sakura placed the cold metal part on her chest.

"You're doing a little better, but not much. You definitely need to rest up." Sakura helped Hinata lay back down.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, who stuck to Sakura's side and was watching Hinata as if she were on her deathbed. Sakura followed Hinata's eyes to Naruto and smiled ruefully. "Naruto came by and insisted on seeing how you were doing. I have no idea how he found out you were sick but then again, this is Konoha. Even the trees have ears."

"Hinata, how are you?" Naruto whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sakura flicked his ear. "She's sick from the flu, not dying."

"Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need anything? A cold compress? Soup? Cough drops? Ramen? I can go out and buy it right now-"

Hinata felt flustered by his overattentive attitude. "I'm okay." Her voice came out hoarse and a little croaky, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Oh no!" Naruto looked horrified. "We need to get her some tea, or hot chocolate, or -"

"Stop overreacting, dobe. You don't even have a car right now." Sasuke cut in.

Sakura looked at Naruto suspiciously. "Why? What did you do now?"

Naruto raised his chin. "I was the victim of a cruel and biased criminal justice system and I'm being punished for it."

"Really." Sakura was unamused.

"It's true!" Naruto whined. "Our nation's justice system and law enforcement work hand in hand to give the underdogs of society a hard time."

"Itachi gave him a speeding ticket." Sasuke explained succintly.

Sakura flicked his ear a second time. "You idiot."

"I swear, I was going at the posted speed limit when Itachi popped up and told me I was over the speed limit! It's like he watches specifically for my car on the roads!" Naruto gestured wildly.

"That's because he does watch for your car. You're always doing something wrong." Sasuke told him.

"That explains why you brought him along." Sakura jerked her head towards Sasuke. "Other than the fact that he's such a bundle of joy. Anyways, we shold probably get going. Hinata, Ino wants me to tell you that she really wants to come visit but she's helping her parents make all the flower arrangements for the gala and she thinks she might have to pull an all-nighter. And I think Tenten's at the dojo because she's not picking up her house phone."

"It's okay." Hinata tried clearing her scratchy throat. "Thank you, Sakura."

"For what? Breaking and entering your house and almost having a heart attack when I saw you on the ground?" Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll visit you tomorrow with the girls. Tenten might keep you company tomorrow night."

Hinata's smile faded. She had never thought that Naruto would ask her to the gala, and now that he did, she couldn't go because she was sick with the flu. It was like fate was playing a cruel joke on her. Or maybe it was karma for trying to go against her father. It figured - Hizashi Hyuuga even had fate on his side.

"I'll come visit you too!" Naruto grinned. "Do you like daisies or lilies?"

"Naruto, lilies are for funerals." Sakura flicked him a third time. "She's not dying, so bring her a box of brownies and maybe some soup."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Is that okay?"

"You don't have to bring-"

"And don't forget a couple of magazines so Hinata's not bored." Sakura directed with a quick wink at her friend. "Okay, let's get out of here so she can get some sleep." Sakura gave Hinata a quick hug.

But before Hinata could even say thank you for coming, the lights turned off again. "Sasuke, I'm going to put you in the crappiest hospital room with the broken light switch the next time you're hospitalized." Sakura stormed to the door.

"Good night, Hinata." Naruto said quietly and squeezed her hand briefly before following suit. "And I'm not going to visit you either, teme."

"That sounds like my idea of heaven."

"Bastard!"

Hinata smiled as she heard the trio leave. Naruto's loud voice and Sasuke's calm responses ebbed away as they walked farther and farther from her room. She closed her eyes in tired contentment, trying to savor the feeling of happiness within her completely miserable physical state. Maybe if she slept the whole night, she would be better by the time the gala started. She kicked her sheets away, trying to cool down more quickly. But barely a minute passed before she had to tuck herself in again.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Next chapter is going to have quite a few happenings...!

-**emptypages**-


End file.
